The Sentinels
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: SG-1 has learned that not all the Ancients died out. Jack O'Neill is one of them. As enemies rise and fall the Sentinels are forced to come out of the shadows and take the stand as the Greatest Race impacting the course of history like never before. Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any other crossovers that may or may not happen in later chapters.

Warning: Starting with chapter one there will be slash, don't like don't read.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Jeremiah hurry up!"_

Of the old civilizations, the greatest was a humanoid race that originated in a galaxy different from our own. They started like every other, but their natural ability to remember things after being told once allowed them to advance quickly. They became known as the Ancients.

"_Shut up Jonathan, I'm coming!"_

As with every great civilization, there is something that brings upon their downfall. The Ancients however, didn't fall, they split. Power comes in many different forms, the Alterans believed in obtaining this power through pure science and knowledge, while the Ori believed that their power could be increased through worship.

"_Tired yet?"_

When the two groups split, it was the Ori who remained in their home galaxy and the Alterans who left altogether. The split occurred far earlier then expected, the catalyst two boys who seemed normal enough until their twentieth birthday. They were the twins Jonathan and Jeremiah, born to a high ranking Alteran with an Ori leader for an older brother.

"_You wish."_

_Jonathan grinned, playfully shoved his brother and took off running again. The terrain around Auroros was natural and untouched by technology allowing him to out run Jeremiah by several feet. He ran to the edge of a high cliff that dropped down into a quarry of Naqahdah._

_Jeremiah ran up behind him, breathing heavily, "No more brother, I can't take it."_

"_It's our birthday, you're suppose to have energy," Jonathan said smiling._

_Jeremiah scowled, "I have no where near the amount of energy you do and it's been used on this stupid run away trip."_

"_Come on Miah, we're not running away, just leaving the crowd behind," Jonathan said sitting on the edge of the cliff._

"_Why are we here, you know it's unstable."_

_Jonathan flashed a cocky grin, "Thrill and risk."_

_Jeremiah sighed but remained standing. _

"_How long before you think mom comes to kill us for skipping out?"_

_Jeremiah snorted, "Not long, your lack of excessive nature will be noticed."_

"_Damn."_

_Jeremiah laughed._

_Both froze momentarily when they heard the distinctive sound of an explosion under them. The ground beneath them shook and before either of them could move they were falling._

Alerted to anything that went on in that quarry there were people on the scene almost immediately. They found both men buried under the rubble, dead. Fifteen hours later both started breathing again with no visible wounds or even scars. Their immortality is what caused the Ori and Alterans to split, and, in believing the Alteran ways, Jonathan and Jeremiah left as well. They and their children became known as the Sentinels.

* * *

Read and Review; Praise, Flames and Constructive Criticism welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: In respet to the crossovers, this fic will only cross with Atlantis with mentions of the Harry Potter world. There wont be any actual cross with Potter, that would be in a parallel story I plan to write. There will also be a parallel Atlantis fic as well.

Disclaimer: First Chapter(Prologue)

* * *

Chapter 1

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sighed contently, leaning back in his office chair enjoying the view of his lover Daniel Jackson sitting seductively on the desk in front of him. He stared with lust darkened eyes at the spread legs and bulge feeling his own body harden.

A knock on the door had Daniel scrambling off the desk and looking normal and Jack sitting straight with a composed lazy look. The door opened and Walter walked in carrying a stack of files. He set the files on the desk, right were Daniel had been sitting.

"What are these for?" Jack asked.

He ignored the roll of Walter's eyes, "President wants you to review the personal files of those Dr. Weir has chosen to involve in the Atlantis Expedition."

"Ah, gotcha. Thanks."

"Walter nodded and left, closing the door. Jack and Daniel sighed in relief.

"We are so going to get caught one of these days," Daniel said sitting on the edge of the desk, idly running a hand through Jack's hair.

"Especially since there's a nice big window to the briefing room."

Daniel chuckled, "That could prove to be our downfall."

Just then Jack's turned _off_ laptop started to beep loudly for several seconds from where it sat on the top right edge. Jack inwardly cursed as Daniel turned to look at it bewildered. The thing only beeped like that during an emergency when his family contacted him, but he ordered them not to while he worked at the SGC.

"You gonna get that?" Daniel asked looking at him questionably.

Jack shook his head, "I'll do it after I read these files, President's orders and all."

Daniel rolled his eyes, leaned forward and kissed him quick and passionately. He left, smiling cheekily and swinging his hips. Jack smirked and once he was sure Daniel wasn't about to turn around for something he forgot to do, pushed the files away and pulled his laptop towards him. He opened it up and turned it on, not pleased with whomever had called this 'emergency'. The main page loaded and a window expanded.

"What the hell did I say about emergency ca- oh, hello Jeremiah."

Jack's twin was looking back at him with a humoured smirk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack asked.

Jeremiah's face sobered, "As you know, Vaclus is on the outer rim of our galaxy and also in the direction of the Asgard home galaxy. We also keep in direct contact with Thor and his people every week."

"As you stated, I know all this. Why did you call?"

"The Replicators. Our sensors picked them up halfway between the two galaxies. Your secondary time dilation device didn't work."

Jack sighed, "I never expected it to, though I hoped it would be longer. The Asgards had never dealt with them like we had, they had no idea that they would so easily bread the field they had us set for them. I implanted the second so it would stall the stragglers escaping the first a little longer. At that time there were only five human form replicators, not a whole army like the Asurans."

"Their programming didn't have the amount of knowledge the Asurans had, they are vastly different in that sense, but you underestimated them, they integrated Asgard technology to their own, they became smarter than they originally were."

Jack growled, "Maybe, I don't like it."

"No one does," Jeremiah agreed. "Jaden is killing himself trying to make me do something, seeing as how I did create them."

"You should take responsibility for your own mistakes, but since the Tau'ri and Asgards are involved we might be interfering and you know the Alterans wont like that. Will you be able to take them out if they fly close to Vaclus?"

Jeremiah gave him an 'are you kidding?' look, "I'll only do it if I know there will be no repercussions. I don't want them converging on us, even if we are more powerful. My children are spread out among the galaxy unlike yours, I don't have _that_ advantage."

Jack nodded, "Whatever you can do would be a help."

"Keep me posted, I want to know the developments, and don't ever trust them Jonathan, remember Kathala."

Jack winced, remembering all too well the Asuran he'd befriended only to have her betray him when they left Atlantis and refused to take care of the Wraith right away. "I will."

The window went black before automatically exiting. Jack continued to stare at the screen for five minutes blankly, before taking the first file of the stack and flipping through it. He concentrated on his job, reading up on everyone Elizabeth thought would be best for a 'lost' city. Half way through he came upon the file of one Dr. Gwenavire Pendragon. Smirking and glad that one of his family, let alone his oldest daughter would be going, he laid the file aside already aware of everything it said. In this generation Gwen had chosen to major in physics, watching over the human development and making sure they didn't go too far without understanding what they were doing. Now she would be going to Atlantis, hopefully to make sure they didn't blow up his city. He wanted to go back there one day, and he wanted it to be in one piece. Plus she could make sure all the primary and secondary systems were functioning and that Mckay didn't turn them off when they really needed to be running. When he finished reading he was pleased with the choices, though heaven forbid he ever say that out loud.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

At the end of the day Jack descended to Daniel's office and seductively persuaded him to leave. He nipped the weak spots along Daniel's neck and while he didn't use his hands he had Daniel getting a hard on quickly.

"I hate it when you do this," Daniel said as they stood in the elevator."

Jack smirked, "It promises great sex, why wouldn't I?"

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh, but there was a small upturn of his lips. With a sudden coy look as the elevator slowed, not at the top floor, he grabbed Jack's ass just as the door opened to let Sgt. Siler enter. Jack swore under his breath, glaring at Daniel for getting his own arousal going. On the top floor they left the mountain in silence, though Daniel had a very smug look on his face.

"That was cheep," Jack told him as they got in his truck.

Daniel smirked, laying his had on Jack's thigh, "You were playing dirty back in my office, what was I suppose to do?"

"Nothing I'd do," Jack answered smiling.

Daniel rolled his eyes, removing his had as they passed through security then returning it. "What was that beeping from your computer for?"

"Malfunction, error shit. Took me hours to fix."

Jack hated lying to Daniel, but when it came to his twin and family he couldn't speak the truth. Daniel would easily and eagerly accept that there was a sect of Ancients still living, but Jack was one of them and he feared Daniel might not so easily accept that. It was a big secret to keep, and a big lie.

Every human he'd loved, he'd kept this secret from. They were too young to know, too far less advanced to understand the implications of immortality. The people of this world had only been given a brief run in with the Goa'uld, and only the Egyptians had really been subjugated to serving them, with a few other civilizations worshiping Goa'uld without even knowing it. Before the plague that wiped the Alterans out, he'd loved people of his own 'race' and since Sentinels were common knowledge he didn't have to hide his true self.

With Daniel it was different than every other human. With Daniel he wanted to scream his existence, his heritage and live with his lover, and allowing him to probe his mind about every ancient civilization he'd known about. He and his children knew the history of the world, the entire history. But with Daniel he also felt hesitant, because he loved Daniel like no other and he didn't want to lose him.

Ja-ack."

Jack jumped and realized he was sitting in his parking lot. _Damn_. He didn't usually let his mind wander like that, especially not around humans.

"Sorry."

He got out of the truck and into his and Daniel's house without having to answer any questions and plopped down on the couch. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he found the Simpsons. Daniel came in and curled up beside him, but Jack knew there would be questioning later.

After two back to backs, Jack stood and got them some left over food to eat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daniel asked softly.

Jack sighed, "It's nothing really, I'm just...tired. Today was a lull day, the fatigue of the past week catching up with me."

Daniel kissed him affectionately, "I told you you've been doing too much, even for you. We'll go to bed early, sleep in and go to work at nine."

Jack looked at him in surprise, "I've rubbed off on you way too much, even last year you'd never suggest going to work late."

Daniel smiled, "You need it. Don't get use to this, it wont happen often."

Jack smirked and kissed him, "It would be too weird if it did."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack woke in complete darkness and noticed two things: Daniel wasn't pressed up against him like he usually was and one of his children was in very close proximity, most likely in his living room. Jack sat up, focusing his sight and saw that Daniel had only turned over and was hugging his second pillow tightly. Smiling at the cute sight, Jack placed a feather light kiss on his forehead before getting out and going to find his intruder.

"I'm getting a sudden increase of activity from my family," he said, smiling at his oldest, Caius.

Caius was sprawled out comfortably on the couch a glass of whisky in his hand. He was business like however, wearing a whit cuffed dress shirt, a tie with the Sentinel symbol at the bottom and dress pants. His hair was combed back and neat and his eyes were clear and full of power.

"You need to do something about Sagi, the Alterans have had to stop him twice in the last month and they are not happy."

"Well hello to you too," Jack said sitting down.

Caius rolled his eyes.

"Why haven't they spoken to me yet?"

"You told them not to while you work at the SGC dad, they wont disobey your requests."

Jack groaned shaking his head, "This is kind of important, but I see what you're getting at."

"What are you going to do?" Caius demanded.

Jack ignored the demand, knowing that Caius was most likely at the end of his rope with the ninth child and leaned back in his chair contemplating his options. He could suppress Sagi's powers, but his knowledge would still be there and if that was all he was using it would be no good. He could also send Sagi away, maybe to the Nox home world, but thought twice about that. Sagi and the Nox did not get along at all, their views too different.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything, whatever it takes to make him see he's not doing the right thing."

"High councilor," Jack called softly in Ancient, tilting his head to the side.

An old man in white robes appeared before them, eyebrows raised, "what is your verdict Sentinel Father?"

"Leave Sagi alone, if he chooses to interfere, let him."

"What?" Caius yelled.

Jack shushed him, leaning back to look in the empty hall and straining to hear if Daniel had woken. When he was sure Daniel hadn't been disturbed he looked back at Caius with cold eyes.

"Sagi has forgotten what happens when Ancients interfere too much with human life and development, so we let the same thing happen to him like it did with Orlin, though hopefully without the amount of destruction."

"You truly think this will work?" the Ascended man asked.

Jack nodded, "I worked with Orlin, it will work with Sagi. We've done the less severe stuff to teach and it didn't work. I will keep an eye on him personally and if I feel things are going too far I will step in."

"As you wish it," the Ascended man disappeared.

Jack turned to his son and studied his face, "You disagree with my choice."

Caius nodded slowly, "Sagi doesn't learn like we do, he's different."

Jack sighed, "True, but hopefully this will register with him."

Sagi was indeed different, his mother had neither been Ancient nor human. She'd been humanoid, an Atoniek with an unusual physical difference that Sagi and only barely picked up with his pointed- yes pointed- ears and unusually lithe body structure. If the Atoniek were like any Tau'ri legend to compare to it would be the elves, not the diminutive kind, but the human sized kind.

Caius sighed, "I'm tired father, tired of running us-acting in your stead. I need a break."

Jack mentally sent his comfort and affection, "Where do you want to go?"

Caius shrugged, "Need anything finished?"

"Well, the Andromeda could be worked on, no one does so full time anymore. Other than that, no."

Caius closed his eyes briefly, "I haven't worked on a warship in hundreds of years, I think I'll go there. If I sit around doing nothing I'll go mad." he stood. "Thank you father."

Jack stood and embraced him, "You're welcome." He paused, "When did you get off work?"

Caius ducked his head, "Half an hour ago."

Jack shook his head, "And they say Daniel's bad. No wonder you're tired."

Caius rolled his eyes and left. Jack let a small smile grace his lips as he went back to the bedroom and crawled in beside his lover. He wrapped his arm around Daniel, nuzzling the nape of his neck, instantly falling asleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Daniel's eyes opened slowly. He felt as if his heart was going to break. He'd heard Jack speaking to someone, another man, and although he didn't know what they'd been speaking about he feared it had been intimate. And now he could smell cologne on Jack, and Jack hadn't been wearing cologne at all today.

Daniel shuddered, willing the tears welling in his eyes to go away. Jack would never betray him, not in their house, not ever. However many times Daniel said this to himself he couldn't forget or ignore the cologne, that damn expensive stuff that Jack likes so much. There was a bottle of it in their bathroom, used every time they went out for a romantic dinner. Jack loved it when he wore it, said it make him smell like a king.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Daniel carefully wormed his way out from under Jack's arm and stumbled quietly to the bathroom. Flipping the toilet seat up his stomach contents emptied out with a horrible sound. When nothing else came out and he was feeling better Daniel looked at himself in the mirror. To put it bluntly, he looked like shit. His eyes were red, his face tear streaked and his hair clung to his head in a damp sweat.

Daniel opened the cabinet, intending to find the sleeping pills that were usually haphazardly stashed in there. He didn't find them immediately, the cologne bottle stood out and he felt the emotions rushing back. He grabbed the bottle, opened it and poured it down the sink. Wrapping the bottle in toilet paper so Jack wouldn't notice it in the morning he tossed it in the garbage. He searched the cabinet, finding the pills and dry swallowed them.

As he crawled back in bed and let the pills take affect he only hoped he was overreacting.

* * *

Read and Review plz... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prologue.

Summary: Prologue.

Warning: Slash

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. To all thouse who didn't review but took the time to read this, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Jack hated a lot of people, Goa'uld, Politicians, Replicators, doctors, but he really hated people who threatened him. He didn't hate anyone who made a threat, no, he hated those whom he knew would make good. Daniel, someone had found about him and Daniel, and threatened his mortal lover. This person had SGC clearance, they called his office phone directly and told him that if he didn't let Daniel go, Daniel would die.

That threw him into a bad mood and he became intolerably caustic to everyone on the base. It got so bad that Walter actually developed a back bone and suggested he go home. Jack considered it and took it, his emotions were affecting his ability to work and he needed a place of peace and quiet to work out his problems.

His current problems were thrown out the window and replaced however, when he got home and found it trashed. His initial response was anger, uncontrolled anger at whomever had done this to his home, his and Daniel's safe place, but it was soon replaced with an eerie calm. He'd get the bastard back, he just had to take a look around first and inspect the full extent of the damage.

He walked around carefully, inspecting the overturned furniture, smashed glass and Daniel's broken artifacts. Daniel's books had miraculously survived the attack and lay intact on their shelf. _Someone was going to get yelled at_ Jack thought as he picked up an olive wood carving Daniel had been given by his parents before their death. Saddened, Jack's eyes glowed unconsciously, the broken halves glowed and they merged together again. Sighing, not even berating himself for his use of powers he set it on the center of a table and continued to repair the more valuable items that littered their house.

He straightened the furniture, replaced 'artifacts', a few books and pictures. The glass he swept up and threw out, there was no sense in repairing whatever was broken. As he did this he cleaned and took an inventory, to see if anything had been stolen. So far, as he walked to the bedroom, nothing had.

Jack pushed the door open and felt his anger spike. Whomever had done this had to have been homophobic, clothes had been thrown around and torn, the bed sheets were shredded, everything was destroyed.

He froze at the sound of a cocking gun, and turned around slowly. Looking at him coldly was a buff, dark haired and eyed man wearing dark colours. His lips were snarled in disgust and there was pure hatred shining in his eyes.

"Am I to assume you were the one who called me at work?"Jack asked carefully.

"That's right you little fag. How is it that the great Jack O'Neill can suddenly likes it up the ass?"

"My preferences do not need to be explained to the likes of you."

The man whipped the muzzle of the gun across his face. Jack bit back an angered outcry and refrained from any retaliation. He didn't fear dying, he would just come back, but he didn't want to revive suddenly in the hospital or in front of Daniel. _That_ would be hard to explain.

"Do you really want an answer?" Jack asked annoyed.

"I'd rather not," came the strained answer.

"What do you want?" Jack asked after a tense moment.

"I already told you."

"Then why come here?"

"To bring the threat home."

The gun lowered and fired. Jack's eyes rolled as pain exploded in his upper left leg. He sank to the ground, not caring that the man was getting away, not caring that he was bleeding all over the damned carpet. He could feel a poison running though his body, a poison the bullet had been covered in. He didn't take the time to wonder why the bastard would try to kill him when he wanted him to give up Daniel, his body was busy purging the poison finding it a greater threat than the bullet wound.

Of course the poison was the greater threat, but loss of blood was quickly catching up and he knew, with all his superiority he wouldn't be able to repair both in time. His vision blurring, he leaned back, closed his eyes and called out to his children.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

When Daniel got home he felt his world turn Antarctic cold. A man he'd never seen before was with Jack, touching him almost intimately and Jack had that look of pure content on his face he only got after sex or a really deep kiss. The unknown man was looking at him in surprise, almost as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Then Daniel caught the sent, that sent that Jack like so much, that scent he'd thrown away and that Jack hadn't yet known was missing.

"You bastard," Daniel cried.

He turned quickly, missing Jack's shocked and confused look, and left the house. He ignored Jack calling his name, slamming the door behind him and making a blinded bee line for his car. When a had grabbed his shoulder he spun around and swung his fist.

"Ah," he cried, as the man caught his fist and twisted it away, but not extremely painfully.

"Come back into the house Daniel."

Anger surged through him, he lashed out with his other fist only to have it caught as well. He tried to struggle out of the man's grip but it was too strung. Tears stung his eyes, he just wanted to get away. The man tugged him towards the house, he refused and struggled even harder. He pivoted, jabbed his elbow into the man's stomach, freeing himself, and ran to his car. Jumping into his car, he locked the doors and with tears streaming down his face he started it. As he pulled out he could see Jack standing in the door way, talking to the man, holding him back. Jack was allowing him to leave, allowing him to walk out of his life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You're just going to let him leave?" Caius asked his father, watching Daniel drive away.

"For now," Came the answer. "I can't go after him until I'm healed and he obviously doesn't like you, for some reason. He'll come back."

"I don't think he will, you didn't see his eyes."

"What do you mean."

Caius turned around and looked at his father seriously, "I think he though you were cheating on him."

His father stared, before denying it fiercely, "That's bullshit."

Caius narrowed his eyes, "I've never met Daniel before, to him I'm a strange man in your house. We both know he didn't see your wound."

"That's this one time though, why would he suddenly jump to that conclusion?"

Caius sighed, annoyed at his father's blindness, "Back into the house where we can continue this privately, you don't need your neighbours listening."

"Yes mother," his father answered like a displeased child.

Caius shook his head and walked in, flopping into the armchair while his father carefully sat on the couch. He didn't want to have this conversation, his father already had enough worries on his mind with the shooting and Sagi, but now that Daniel had taken off, he had to tell him, make him face the music.

"Daniel has no reason to think I'm cheating on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Caius set himself for what was to come, "Are you sure Daniel didn't wake up when I was here last month?"

His father nodded, "He didn't mention anything if he was."

"Is anything missing?" Caius knew this was the deciding question.

His father pondered that for a moment, tilting his head, "No...well, actually yes, but it's not important."

"Let me decide that for myself seeing as how I'm not emotionally involved in this conflict," Caius snapped.

His father glared at him, "My expensive cologne."

"Fuck," Caius groaned. His father looked at him puzzled, "It's the same stuff I'm wearing today, the same stuff I was wearing last month. He had to have been up last month dad, he recognizes me by my scent."

"Shit," his father cursed, standing up. Caius stood as well. "I need to find him, I can't believe he thought I was cheating on him."

"That will have to wait Sentinel, you have more pressing matters to attend to."

Caius whirled round and say Hitara, one of his father's former wives and Kitana's mother.

"More pressing matters?" His father snapped, "what exactly can be more pressing?"

"Sagi, have a look."

She waved her hand and a wall panel extended out, flipped and fit back into the wall. The reverse side, a thirty inch television screen turned on and images of Sagi played. The strong and powerfully built warrior was going against everything the Sentinels stood for, advancing a small community, setting himself up as a God, using his powers to control and punish them. Caius couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sagi was acting like a Goa'uld, even worse the Ori. He glanced at his father to see him stricken and betrayed. Then his anger took over, an anger Caius hadn't seen since his fight with Jeremiah, and before that the Ancient's split.

"Where exactly is he?"

Caius shivered and felt fear run through him. No one but his father could make him fear.

"He has taken up residence on a remote island of the Mediterranean Sea off the Greek coast. He built them a mini Atlantis with subterranean homes as well. It's a fortress."

"To us, nothing is a fortress."

Caius inwardly agreed, waiting for orders.

"I want the oldest twenty on this, even Malic but leave Gwenavire out, he posistion at Atlantis is to valuable. Summon Nyan as well, I will get Jeremiah."

Caius nodded, "Anything else father?"

"We strike in twelve hours."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Everything was going to hell in a hand basket, and it was all thanks to Ba'al. The ceiling was crumbling, collapsing fully in some places and burying people under the rubble. Running through the underground tunnels, trying to help as many of his brethren as he could, Malic could think of nothing else but the destruction. The small Tok'ra science base had been compromised, how he didn't know, but Ba'al was using a lot of fire power to take them out. This was important to the false god.

Malic absently dodged a falling rock and turned into one of the research labs where he found his son Tavien and Ruta, his symbiote Malek's interest, kneeling and checking over someone half buried. Ruta looked up at him grimly and Malic knew another life had been lost.

Tavien leaned back on his heals and ran both hands through his hair, "So many have died."

Tavien's symbiote Nagi took over, "We must leave quickly. Ba'al's forces will surely enter the complex soon."

Around them the complex shook. Malic ran to Ruta as the ceiling crumbled. He pulled her out of the way of a falling support crystal and out of the room, Tavien following closely behind.

"The research," Ruta gasped. "We cannot leave it for Ba'al to find."

Malic ignored her, leading her to a ring platform. Of course the research had to be saved, as head of this base that's all that she would have been able to think of. Malic didn't much like her, but he put up with her because of Malek.

"Malek please," Ruta pleaded, grabbing his hand with both of hers, making them stop.

Malic looked straight into her sparkling blue eyes and searched her soul. Malek protested, but malic didn't like her devotion to getting the research over saving her own life, so he ignored him. He left Ruta's mind quickly though, since she had pure intentions, and glanced at Tavien.

"_Father?"_ Tavien asked over their mental link.

"_Knock her out."_ Malic ordered.

Tavien nodded and delivered a swift blow to the back of her neck. Ruta's eyes flashed gold in surprise and she fell unconscious. Malic caught her, checking her pulse.

"_Do you have the research?"_ Malic asked.

Tavien nodded, pulling out an Alteran crystal, _"Everything else is destroyed."_

Malic lifted Ruta and carried her the rest of the way. They joined with several other Tok'ra at the rings and went up to the surface. He looked up to the Alkesh blackened sky, watching as they bombed the earth.

"Get to the gate," one of the Tok'ra symbiotes ordered.

They took off quickly, keeping to the thin forest coverage. By pure luck they avoided being bombed with a fifty mile radius clear around them at all times the entire way. At the gate they crouched behind a small raised level of earth. Ten Jaffa guarded the gate, a mix of serpent and Horus guards, evenly matching the small Tok'ra group- if only Ruta was awake.

Malic set Ruta down gently, studying the group of Jaffa better. They were at a disadvantage, there was no covering on the flat ground.

"Plan of action?" Tavien asked in a low whisper.

Malic almost answered but a small device hanging in a pouch off his waist let out a high pitched-out of human and Goa'uld hearing range-whine. He winced, displeased with this option of communicating, but unable to use the others and grabbed the pouch.

"Malek?" Dinnin asked as he pulled the small earpiece and mouthpiece out.

"A moment please," Malic said, shifting around, placing the earpiece in his ear and the mouthpiece around his finger like a ring. He scrambled back, away from his companions, tapping the earpiece twice.

"I hope you're not on a mission," Caius's voice filtered clearly in Ancient.

"Oh, no, it's basically scrapped now because Ba'al's here to kick some ass," Malic answered indifferently with a touch of annoyance.

"As sorry as I am to hear that, Father has called the older twenty and he demands your presence."

"I have not been demanded since he chose to settle on Terra, what has happened?"

"Sagi is expressing Goa'uld and Ori like tendencies. He has his own Lantean kingdom."

Malic froze, "Why?"

"We don't know, but it's gone too far so Dad's ordered an attack."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Malic promised.

"We attack in twelve."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Nyan felt like bashing someone's head in, very possibly his own. He wasn't fond of children, he only every did like his own son. He made that especially known under his current disguise, yet here he was teaching the brats, at a school of magic no less. At the moment, he had a class, and they were being especially block headed. Five minutes left of class and not even his nastiest glare could put them down.

He wanted to get out of here, he had more important things to handle. He had a flight booked to his younger sister's house in Athens leaving in four hours where he would be meeting with his father and the other's he'd called to discuss their plan of attack on Sagi. He wished that time would go by faster, Sagi was, with the exception of Caius, the brother he was closest with.

When his students finally left, he locked the door, placing a note that canceled the rest of his classes and moved into his office. Dropping his glamour, he ran a hand through his wild tawny hair in frustration. He'd be leaving without any explanation, there was not explanation for this that would be good enough, and he knew he'd be in trouble for it later. At the moment he couldn't find it in him to care.

He gathered several Ancient devices and his laptop. Waiting several minutes after the next class had started, he made his way to the school's Great Hall where, at the far end, he removed a wooden panel revealing key controls for Transport Rings. Tapping the code he moved to where he'd installed the platform and ringed down to a specialized Alteran Lab he'd built.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Mistakes? Am I crazy? Say what you like, I'll take all with due consideration. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prologue

A/N: For those who want a list of the Sentinels, what they do and how they're all related(You'll soon realize some of it it this chapter), if you can wait a few more chapter there with be an in depth explination of all the Sentinels that'll have a more than passing role in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack smoothed out his white Ancient robe, observing his children gathered in the meeting room of Cassandra's house. Caius stood with Nyan 'interrogating' his son-like brother with an affectionate smile on his face. Most of the others were around Malic listening to his off world tales and learning about Baal's advancement on the other System Lords. Kalas, Cenarius and Alexstrasza were apart from the group, standing together and watching. They weren't talking but there were glances between them that told Jack they were in a mental conversation.

"Do you ever wonder if we had to many?" Jeremiah asked quietly, coming to stand by him. "Or if we were wrong in restricting their reproduction while we went and had so many more?"

Jack sighed, "I have thought it, but I know if things had been different I would not be the same. I went through a serious learning experience with Nyan, if we'd put that type of rule on ourselves I may never have gone through it. Maybe the reproduction rule can be changed, but I'd like some time to think on it. If you have a proposal, send it, and we should also include _all_ our children when making the decision. It will take time though, not that we don't have all the time in the world."

Jeremiah nodded smiling, "Are we ready to go in?"

Jack sighed again and nodded. The twins stepped in and Jack's children immediately silenced, turning to face them. Jack breathed deeply, closed his eyes slowly then snapped them open. They glowed with a fierce light and in response his brother and children did the same. Power flowed in and out of them, connecting each.

"I've summoned you all here on matters that concern the entire Sentinel race," Jack told them. "A month ago the Alterans and Caius brought to my attention Sagi's increasing interference with the Tau'ri. In hopes that Sagi would learn that such interference causes mass destruction I ordered the Alterans to back off, telling them I would keep an eye on him.

"Unfortunately I didn't realize how dangerous the situation had become. Sagi has created himself a kingdom, appointed himself their God and given his followers our technology. We have no choice but to completely destroy everything he's created, and him. We have been provided the location of his new kingdom, but everything else involved with our assault falls to us. We can ask the Alterans no more, they will not help us."

"I took a good bird's eye view of the layout and several images on different frequencies," Jeremiah continued. "The complex itself is small with a deep subterranean level, but it's surrounded by an unnaturally dense forest. He's got a lax sentry post but he doesn't need them to say protected, it's obvious they're there to feel important. I've determined that the best possible way to arrive would be aboard cloaked Gateships. We will execute our attack in two men strike forces, Nyan you will be with Jonathan and I."

"What technology has Sagi incorporated into the city?" Selazni asked.

"Everything. The city can produce a shield capable of covering the entire island, there is a store room of drones and various other missile weapons around."

"From what I've seen, it's like a small Atlantis," Jack informed them.

"It reminds me more of Auroros," Jeremiah said solemnly.

"The fuck?" Kalas exclaimed. "We've never described our birth city, and no Ancient home resembles it. This was one of our unspoken rules Father."

"We know Kalas," Jack soothed. "There's something very wrong here."

"Whatever it is, we will find out during our attack," Jeremiah interjected. "We are done here, Ring to the Narcissus"

Jack sighed as their power receded. He called Cassandra in and asked her where her Ring Platform was.

"In the main hall there is a doorway with my tattoo on it leading up to an empty grey room. The platform is in the center," she told him then left.

Jeremiah led the way out. Only the Narcissus had enough Gateships to get them there the fastest. Many of Jack's children had one, but hey were spread around the world. Jack stayed, watching his children file out with serious looks. It had been a long time since he'd seen them like this, a very long time.

Nyan, the youngest and last to depart, stopped in front of him, eyes emotionless. "Why am I with you and Uncle Jer?"

"Not because we wish to watch over you," Jack explained. "We're going after Sagi personally and since you are the only one he's shown and taught all his secrets to, we want you with us."

Nyan scrutinized him for a moment, before nodding, "Why would he do this father, why?"

Saddened by his son's obvious pain, Jack pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly, "I can't tell you that Ny, but I swear, we will learn the answer."

Nyan nodded into his neck, making his heart soar. He hadn't been there for his son in his early life, preoccupied with the war against the Wraith in Atlantis and ignorantly falling back on the fact he had eternity to be with his children. He'd thought it wouldn't matter, he visited when he could and his wife at the time was always there. That was until the wraith fed on her and he devoted even more time to the war leaving Nyan to be raised by Caius.

Nyan grew up to resent him even though all his brothers and sisters insisted he was loved and cared about just as much as they were. He had a hard time accepting Nyan when he became old enough to join the crew of his warship Constellation as a Gateship pilot and it made their relationship even worse.

Nyan still resented him to some degree, Jack knew that he would never be able to overcome that, but every time Nyan let his defenses fall around him it eased his heart, took away the still massive guilt.

Nyan pulled back and Jack released him, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Come my son, let's not delay to long thus pissing Jeremiah off."

Nyan smirked and together they walked to the transport rings.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Ten cloaked Gateships exited the Narcissus and divided into two groups each group moving into a diamond formation before descending into the Earth's atmosphere. Several thousand years ago Jeremiah's youngest grandchild-at the time- altered the cloaking mechanisms to allow cloaked ships to see other cloaked ships as long as they were under the same cloaking frequency. It had taken the better part of five years, but it was well worth it when it came to flying and attack formations. They'd had to stop cloaking the smaller spacecraft when using them as major fighting ships because of the amount of crashes they'd suffered.

It was a solemn and quiet descent and when they broke through they could see their destination growing as the drew closer. Jack scanned the island's life sings and energy readings. Sagi had a following of little over a hundred people and they seemed to be using only enough power to run the main systems. The shield wasn't raised and none of the weapons were even marginally powered. It meant that either Sagi hadn't felt twenty sentinel minds growing closes or he was awaiting their arrival. Whatever the reason, Jack had ordered everyone not to use their telepathic connection unless it was absolutely necessary. They didn't need Sagi listening in.

They broke diamond formation, each Gateship flying to their predetermined landing positions around the island's edge. Jack landed on a cliff at the north, powered down enough to keep the cloak running and as he exited the ship put his ring communicator and accompanying earpiece on. Of their many communication devices, the ring was the smallest most similar to the Tau'ri radios. It also had the widest rand and could be boosted if needed.

"Ready?" Jack asked quietly, looking at his brother and son.

Both nodded and with a quick but steady pace they entered the forest. Jeremiah took the lead, hand loose at his side yet ready to draw a weapon when needed. His outfit was exactly the same as Jack's, white long sleeved shirt with a transparent back revealing their abstract winged eye tattoo, white form fitting but comfortable pants and white boots. Hanging from his waist was a sword and a zat gun.

Jack and Nyan went side by side. Hanging from his own waist Jack had his sword and several stun bombs. Nyan's outfit was only sightly different from Jack's, his shirt sleeves only went down to the elbow and it's back wasn't transparent. His left forearm was blemished with the snake and skull Dark Mark tattoo, not Nyan's original forearm tattoo. When not under an illusion Nyan's fire surrounded eye spanned each forearm symmetrically, a full picture when put together. He had with him his own sword and a drone gun.

"Do we even have a plan of action, or are we just going with the flow?" Nyan asked, studying his surroundings.

"With the flow, for now," Jeremiah answered. "We need to personally see how this place is set up."

Nyan nodded, a frown on his face. Jack would normally have argued with Jeremiah about having a plan, but because the only thing he'd ordered the others not to do was go after Sagi personally, he didn't know how they would be attacking. They were the ones creating a diversion, he couldn't assume he knew what exactly they were going to do, even though he had a pretty good guess due to their strengths and weaknesses.

"You were right about this forest being unnaturally dense Jer," Jack commented annoyed as he pushed his way through the overgrowth.

"Unfortunately," Jeremiah answered. He released a branch he was holding back after passing it and it wacked Jack in the face.

"Fuck" Jack swore. He retaliated by pulling another branch back and letting it go to strike Jeremiah's ass.

Jeremiah jumped, swearing. He glared back at Jack but continued waling forward. Nyan was shaking his head at them but a smile adorned his face and his eyes sparkled in mirth. He started when his father drew his sword, looking around for whatever his father might have sensed that he didn't and glared at him when he started hacking away at the major obstacles in his way. The silver blade now held a white glow around it, enabling it to cut though absolutely anything smoothly and easily.

Be careful about how much power you pour into that Jonathan," Jeremiah cautioned.

Jack sent him a withering glare, "I'm not a child."

There was no reply and they continued on in silence, the only noise the breaking of the overgrowth. Jack found tat hacking away at the trees relieved a lot of the anger he was feeling towards Sagi, Daniel and the man who'd nearly killed him. This was good, since he didn't want to be blinded when the actual fighting started.

After a while Nyan whined, "Are we there yet?"

It wasn't a pathetic, childish whine, but it still caught Jack off guard. Nyan didn't whine, ever, not even when he was a child did he whine. Jack halted, sheathed his sword and forced Nyan to face him, taking his son's face in his hands, looking at him concerned.

"Dad?" Nyan asked bewildered. Even Jeremiah looked at him surprised.

"You're whining, you never whine," Jack explained.

Nyan smiled at him sadly, "I've whined, just never around you before."

A new wave of guilt over his son engulfed Jack. Not knowing how to deal with it, Jack released him and turned away, walking deeper into the forest.

"He has a valid point Jonathan," Jeremiah said, halting him. "We should be there already."

Jack looked up, sizing each tree's height and when he found a tree he hoped would give him the right view he grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted himself up. Jack climbed and climbed, ignoring his brother and son and when he broke the surface he began to swear so profoundly even Anubis would have flinched. They hadn't moved at all, just walking continually through an enchanted loop.

"What do you see Dad?" Nyan asked over the comlink.

"You both might want to come up here and see for yourself," Jack answered.

It didn't take long for Jeremiah and Nyan to poke their heads up through the tree line and they both echoed Jack's reaction.

"Should have expected this," Jeremiah mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Jack told him. "This doesn't affect us, just sets us back. Don't worry about it."

"How are we going to get past it then?" Nyan asked.

"Can you disable it with your human magic?"

Nyan blinked, "You want me to completely break down and Ascended Enchantment with magic?"

"Disable, not break. Can you turn it off without destroying it?" Jack explained.

Nyan thought about that for several moments before nodding slowly. "I can't guarantee it will work"

"Let's hope it does," Jack said to himself aloud and began to climb back down the tree. Jeremiah and Nyan followed quickly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean by that?" Seneca, Jonathan's eighth child snapped at Cenarius, the tenth child.

"Sagi is your usual battle partner, I was wondering how you were holding up?" Cenarius answered calmly.

The unusually temperamental blond turned angry chocolate brown eyes to the taller, regal looking hazel eyes brunette. "Alexstrasza is your usual battle partner, how are you holding up?"

"Alex hasn't gone fucking crazy," Cenarius snapped, losing his cool momentarily. He sighed, "I'm just worries about you Seneca."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

Cenarius dropped the topic. They continued in silence until they came upon a sentry post, a short wall between two towers, manned by three guards. Cenarius raised an eyebrow towards his older brother. Seneca rolled his eyes and gave a series of hand motions detailing their plan of attack. Cenarius nodded his acceptance.

He climbed up the closest tree and jumped silently from one to the other until he landed behind one of the sentries. He drew his sword and killed the sentry in one movement then ran to his right towards the second guard who was turning around. Cenarius decapitated him before he could see anything. He sensed someone behind him and he swung around, sword raised to strike to have it parries by Seneca.

"The least you could do is not try to kill me," Seneca told him coldly.

"The least you could do is stop being a fucking bastard to me," Cenarius countered.

"If you wouldn't such a stuck up prick all the time maybe I wouldn't have to continue putting you in your place," Seneca snapped.

"In my place? What the fuck are you talking about Sen?"

"You, _little_ brother, walk the life of all the high and mighty bastards I hate. All the shit you deliver to Caius and Kalas is because of the work _I_ do and do I get any recognition for it? No, you're Caius' perfect physicists, you can do everything, you need no help."

"You're jealous, of me?" Cenarius asked in disbelief. "Why? You're older, you have more experience, more authority and more power. What could you possibly be jealous about?"

Seneca shorted, "Your response proves you'd never understand."

Seneca spun around, jumped over the edge of the wall, landed softly and continued to walk to the small city. Cenarius heaved an exasperated sigh and followed after. He would fix the problem he didn't even know was between them, after this mission.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Three times a day he led his followers in prostration, three times as day he felt like he could destroy all his enemies with one single attack and three times a day he had to remind himself how foolish a lone attack on all the Alterans would be.

Standing in front of his followers wearing a white and gold robe he led them in the specified words that would fill him with power. He needed these people to survive here, if they did not worship him he would not have enough power to continue possessing the son of his younger brother, even with the millions worshiping him in his home galaxy. He was too far away for their worship to make a significant impact on his power levels.

Normally he would never lead his followers in prostration, he would leave that to a Prior, but here on Terra he wasn't going to make the mistake of giving these humans too much power for their own good. They followed him, but only because he could make their lives better. Worshiping him promised power, and if anything, these humans wanted power.

"Hallowed are the Ori"

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think, it makes me happy! 

Next chapter will be up in about a months time, not like the two since the last chapter was posted.


	5. Chapter 4

Well damn, this took way too long to get out, but I only got two reviews for the last chapter and it took a bit to get my muse working.

* * *

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter had a mystery on her hands, and no one could help her solve it. Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill was not in his office, hadn't been all morning and when she checked with the entrance guard he'd said Jack hadn't signed in yet. She'd tried talking to Daniel, and although he was in his office, he'd locked the door and refused to allow anyone to enter, telling them to leave him alone. Teal'c had been Kel'no'reem-ing all night so he couldn't know anything and she didn't think anyone else on the base was brave enough to try and have a non-professional relationship with their CO except Lt. Col. Louis Ferretti, who'd been friends with Jack for a long time.

Despite knowing Teal'c didn't know what was going on, Sam went to the gym where he was training some of the new recruits. The only person who would know anything was Daniel and she needed Teal'c so they could gain up on him. Standing in the doorway, she winced in sympathy as she saw the young green eyed brunette Lieutenant sparing with Teal'c get knocked flat on his ass.

"You are improving Lieutenant Reed," Teal'c told him.

"Doesn't feel like it," Reed said, standing up slowly. "My ass still has an unfortunate relationship with the floor."

"You're not alone Lieutenant," Sam said walking in. "Would you mind if I cut this session short, I need Teal'c's help with something."

Reed's green eyes sparkled, "That would be awesome!"

"Tomorrow's lesson will make up for the time lost today," Teal'c quashed his glee.

Reed nodded and left, shoulders hunched. Sam noticed a look of satisfaction on Teal'c's face and couldn't help but laugh. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her, but because he really didn't expect an explanation from her he left to put away his training weapons. When he came back he was refreshed and ready to take on a new problem.

As they headed for Daniel's office Sam explained what was going on. "General O'Neill hasn't come to work toady, that's not like him, and Daniel isn't talking to anyone. I was wondering if you would help me convince Daniel to tell us what's wrong."

Teal'c nodded, "Of course."

They descended the two levels to Daniel's office in comfortable silence. When they arrived, Teal'c tried the door, even though Sam had mentioned it was locked, and when he felt the resistance of the knob he looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't believe me," Sam accused indignantly.

"Daniel Jackson has never expressed this kind of behavior, I had to test it for myself," Teal'c answered, not offended. He bowed his head slightly in apology.

Sam accepted that with a small understanding smile. She knocked on the door, there was no answer.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson," he called out.

"Go away," they heard Daniel yell back. "Please."

"What's going on Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Ask General O'Neill," Daniel answered with such a venom it startled them both.

Sam knew about Daniel and Jack's relationship(Teal'c did too) and although in the beginning she'd been heart broken she'd come to accept it. Ever since she'd met Jack she'd been struggling with herself over the feelings she had for him, had even thought he felt the same when they'd been tested as Zatarcs until last year after Daniel had been returned from Ascension. Jack's reaction and adamant refusal to allow several conscious minds stay downloaded in Daniel's brain had set off warning bells in her head.

After Daniel was returned to normal and released form the base she followed him back to Jack's where she spied the two in a few intimate moments before leaving. She'd gone home and moped about how obvious it had been. Ever since Daniel had returned Jack's behavior had been different. He was happier, more relaxed and less serious. He joked more often, annoyed everyone more then he had the year Daniel wasn't with them, and it had almost been like Daniel had never left. Daniel was what made Jack whole.

For a while she'd avoid them unless impossible, until she realized that they weren't any different now then how they'd been before. She stopped lusting after Jack, he was beyond her reach, and allowed her brother to set her up with a detective friend of his named Pete Shanahan. Things with him were going well and she found herself falling in love.

"He's not here Daniel," Sam told him. "He's...Missing."

They heard Daniel moving around in his office and seconds later the door opened. He looked dis-shelved, his clothes were the ones he'd worn the day before and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was as wild as it could be and his eyes were slightly blood shot. Though he'd sounded angry before he looked genuinely concerned.

"What?"

"He is not here, and Col. Carter has been unable to get a hold of him," Teal'c answered.

Daniel paled, "Have you been to the house?"

Sam shook her head, "We wanted to know if you knew anything before heading over."

"We had a fight, I didn't stay there last night."

"That would explain your look," Sam said smiling.

Daniel blushed, "Yeah."

"Shall we go to O'Neill's house?" Teal'c asked, bringing them back on track.

Sam nodded, "I'll meet you two on the surface, I have to talk to Walter and Colonel Reynolds."

When they both nodded Sam went up to the Control Room. Walter was at the main control computer running the daily diagnostic scans, looking for any anomalies that may have been registered by the computers in the last twenty four hours but not the technicians.

"How are things going?" Sam asked him as she came to stand by him.

As easy going and accepting guy as he was, Walter couldn't keep the annoyance from his gaze at the question. "Where are you going Colonel?"

Sam smiled in apology, "Daniel, Teal'c and I are going to General O'Neill's. I'll be leaving Col. Reynolds in command but if anything serious happens please call me."

Walter nodded, "I figured as much. Everything will be fine here, I'll page Col. Reynolds to the briefing room for you."

Thank you." Sam said, walking to the back of the room and up the spiral staircase.

Reynolds was paged and she waited anxiously at the head of the table questions whirling though her head. Where was Gen. O'Neill? For the amount of times he complained about the time he had to be in for work he was never late and if he was, by some unfortunate circumstance, he would call ahead. Had he been in an accident on his way to the base? No, he never ran into those kinds of problems on Earth, he drove like he flew. He never hit anything and nothing ever hit him.

Colonel Reynolds walked in and greeted her warmly. "Have you heard anything from General O'Neill?"

Sam shook her head. "Daniel, Teal'c and I are going to his place before we start calling around to hospitals."

"And you're leaving me in charge," Reynolds said. "Understood, go. Don't worry about anything here."

Sam thanked him and left, going to the service elevator and up to the main floor. The door opened to reveal Daniel and Teal'c waiting for her. Daniel immediately handed her a handgun and a Zat. The Zats had a newly designed holder modeled off those the Goa'uld used that completely hit their shape and, although they were a bit big, everyone thought they were good for hiding when taking off base.

They took Sam's car, Sam insisting it was more reliable than the jeep Jack still hadn't convinced Daniel to get rid of. Daniel childishly stuck his tongue out at her, but got in the front anyway. The drive was silent, no one wanted to mention what they might find at Jack's place and Sam couldn't bring herself to make Daniel think of the possibilities logically. He probably already had every possible scenario going through his head. He would blame himself if Jack ended up hurt, or worse, and Sam hoped that never happened.

Sam parked behind Jack's truck and together the three of them walked up the driveway and entered the house. Sam looked around critically assessing everything she saw. They split up, Sam taking the living room and kitchen, Daniel the bedroom, bathroom, and office and Teal'c took outside.

The kitchen, she noticed, was far cleaner than it had been the last time she'd been here around a year ago and she figured it was because Daniel practically lived here. There weren't any experiments in the fridge, there were other drinks besides beer and there was actually some healthy food. Smiling, Sam quickly looked through the cupboards and drawers. She absently flipped the garbage can open and was taken by surprise when she saw the bloody bandages at the top of the pile.

"Sam! Teal'c!" Daniel yelled.

Teal'c walked in through the back and went with Sam to find Daniel. It wasn't hard since he was standing in the hallway at the entrance to his and Jack's bedroom. Sam peered over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of the entire room destroyed.

"Do you think...?"Sam couldn't finish the question, but she had to voice it.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack wouldn't do this, he has to sleep here too."

"This damage is vicious, full of malice. Nothing was spared." Teal'c commented.

Sam frowned, "Homophobic hate crime?"

"No one but you two and Major Davis knows about the two of us."

"How did Major Davis find out?" Sam asked.

Daniel blushed. "Walked in on us making-out."

Sam would have laughed had Jack not been missing. Instead she smiled and slipped past Daniel into the room. Daniel followed and began to sort though the mess throwing the completely damaged sheets and clothes into a pile, the rest into another. He laid items on the bed, some broken, some not. Sam studied each of the items, pictures had been ripped and frames broken. Anything that suggested it was owned by two gay men was damaged.

"There is blood here," Teal'c stated.

Startled, Daniel dropped what he had and went to where Teal'c had remained standing in the doorway. Sam followed. Teal'c knelt down and showed them the blood on the door frame and the floor.

"How did we miss that?" Sam asked, amazed at the size of the blood pool that they had all just casually walked by.

Daniel began to tremble. "Jack" he whispered.

"This isn't the only blood in the house." Sam told them. Daniel's head snapped to her. "There are bloody rags in the kitchen garbage and I'm hazarding a guess that all this destruction happened before you got home Daniel. Why did you get into a fight?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it but...Jack may have had an injury when I got home. I don't know. He was in the living room."

Teal'c stood and they silently walked the several paces needed. The first thing Sam noticed was there was no glass, even though the room looked relatively the same as it normally did. Daniels old glass figurines were gone, there wasn't any glass in the picture frames and all the light bulbs were gone.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Daniel asked himself, staring at the wall by the hallway.

Sam saw what looked to be a wall mounted plasma TV that had to be at least thirty-six inches and wide-screen. It was very nice, but if Daniel had never seen it before then where had it come from. Why did Jack get a new TV when, once Sam looked for it, the old one was still there. Teal'c examined the TV for a moment before he started looking around the room.

Daniel watched him, "Teal'c?"

"The remote."

Sam's eyebrows rose, "There's no power button on the TV?" Teal'c shook his head. "Then touch it. Maybe it'll just turn on that way."

Daniel, who was closest, brushed his had over it. Nothing happened. He did it again but the screen remained blank. He turned towards Sam, his look demanding answers.

Sam shrugged, "It was just an idea."

Daniel growled and turned back to face the screed, "Turn on you stupid thing."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise when the screen flickered to life and started rolling information up like a computer. The words scrolled by too fast for her to catch them and then they main window loaded, dividing into three smaller windows bordered in blue.

Sam blinked, "Is that Ancient?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Ælyn waited patiently as her older brother Kael sharp-shooted with a 50RDG(50 Round Drone Gun) the five humans martial arts training. They had to pass through the training room to get to one of the secondary control room the quickest. They'd wasted a lot of time in the enchanted loop, and Ælyn wanted to start hacking into the systems.

Once the final human was dead, Kael turned to her with a playful smirk. Ælyn rolled her eyes and pushed him forward while she covered their six. Her main forte was science and research, she hated fighting. She had the training for it, like everyone else in the family, but it was a last resort for her. It was Kael's job to protect her while she wreaked havoc around the small city.

The city itself felt very eerie to her. Ancient Technology and large structures built with such technology like Atlantis and Vaclus hummed in a small part of her brain. All she had to do was concentrate on that humming and the technology would react to her. But here there was no humming. That didn't mean she couldn't feel a connection to the city, she did, but her the hum was replaced with an angry crackle often punctuated with a roar. Accompanying it was a dull burn leaving no doubt in her mind that it was to imitate fire.

In addition the structure was not built like any Ancient cities she'd been in before, leaving her to assume that this was the style in which Auroros had been built. There was a lot of artistic flare to it, flourishes added that the Ancients had long ago abandoned using. And where cities like Atlantis were blue, silver and brownish-red, this city was black, crimson and silver.

"I wonder what father will do with this place once we're done here," Kael muttered as he peered around the door into the secondary control room.

Ælyn shrugged as she followed him in and pulled out her laptop from the bag she carried, "How 'bout we think about that after we're done, hmm?"

Kael scowled at her but nodded. He vaulted up onto the high beams supporting the room and trained his gun on the doorway. Ælyn set the Ancient laptop on one of the control panels and wirelessly hooked the two systems up. She needed to work quickly and efficiently, it would do them no good if she got caught.

Fingers flying over the keyboard she altered the command codes to one she created and started shutting down systems. She cut power to the shields, the cloak and the drone chair. She uploaded a virus into the operating systems of the other weapons as well and into the primary control system.

"We're going to have a lot of company once they figure out what you've done," Kael said, obviously bored.

Ælyn chuckled, "Don't worry, there's already a team on their way."

"You're sure it's not four of our siblings who've met up?"

Ælyn scowled, "I already made the life signs detector distinguish between us and the humans, it's humans coming down here."

"Are you sure they're coming down here?"

"Kael!" Ælyn yelled annoyed.

Kael laughed, "Just making sure sis."

Ælyn glared up at him momentarily then began to go from console to console setting up shields around them. Kael would easily be able to avoid hitting the consoles with any drone-bullets, but she didn't think the humans would take precautions if given the chance to fire a weapon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kael waited patiently for the human strike force to arrive, Mindless Self Indulgence songs running through his head. He'd purposefully annoyed Ælyn, not because he didn't trust her but because it was fun. He didn't like being serious, just look at the music he listened to, especially on missions such as this. It wasn't that he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation, he did and he would never joke about Sagi having a god complex. That didn't mean he was the straight-faced, hard-ass soldier, he wasn't, not by a long shot. He'd joke and enfuriate his partner on missions, it was his way.

He'd even go as far as to taunt his adversaries and as cocky and arrogant as it sounded, he could afford it. Immortality and an unlimited unrestrained amount of power gave them all a reason to be cocky in the face of danger except when that cockiness put mortal lives at risk. He'd learned that quickly, but because he rarely did anything 'risky' around mortals anymore he didn't have anything to worry about. Here Kael could be as cocky and arrogant as he wanted, here the laws didn't apply.

"Here they come," Ælyn told him.

Kael grinned, "Bring it on, baby!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Though they were calling it a city Raiden would classify Sagi's new place as a large mansion. It was, at the most, one eighth the size of Atlantis class cities, possibly only a little bit larger if one included the subterranean levels.

As an expert in explosives, Raiden was going to use his talents to blow off sections of the city without taking the entire thing out. A complete self destruct would certainly solve their problem when it came to the humans, but Sagi would easily be able to escape and they'd have to hunt him down.

With him he had his older brother Loki who was every bit as troublesome as the Norse God and Asgard Scientist that shared his name. He wasn't particularly pleased he'd been paired with Loki, inanimate objects that exploded were his thing, not human explosives. Loki was hard to handle, especially if he was in one of his mischief making moods, and the task of reeling him in was usually left to one of five people: Hephaestian, Sagi, Kalas, Jeremiah's oldest son Jaden or their father. They were the only people Loki would really listen to.

Raiden steered Loki into a room and processed to set up an explosive charge. He'd already set two up on outer sections of the complex and had another two to go before they started hunting Sagi's human followers.

Loki chuckled evilly.

"What are you doing?" Raiden asked suspicious.

Loki had cut a chunk out of the wall paneling and was doing _something_ with the conduits. The blade of his knife was clenched between his teeth, his light purple eyes were darkened and narrowed and every few seconds he gave another evil chuckle. He waved the question off so Raiden stood and moved so he could look over his shoulder.

Suddenly Loki spun around, one hand grabbing the knife in his mouth and he threw it. Raiden turned sharply, following the knife's path with his eyes as it embedded into a human's chest. Loki quickly had three more thrown, one into each of the human's companions.

Loki smirked at Raiden and turned back to what he was doing, "Don't worry little brother, this is good trouble."

Raiden let out a bark laugh, "Only you would ever call trouble good."

* * *

Read and Review, tell me if you found anything that didn't make sense or just have questions. The next chapter will not take so long to get up, it's already half finished. 

For those who are waiting to know more about the Sentinels themselves, that information is planned to be addressed in chapter 7 maybe 8, though there are insights thoughout the next chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I made a slight change in chapter 3 when I was going over details. Originally I said that Morgan LeFey was Nyan's mother. Well, not anymore she's not. She does have ties to Nyan though, which will come up late on if you're curious.

Threre's quite a bit jumping around in this but it shouldn't be too difficult to understand. However if you are confused by anything all you have to do is ask.

* * *

Chapter 5

Caius jumped over the balcony railing, landing heavily behind the three human guards. He thrust his sword clean through the closest, taking it out as the man fell. He deflected an energy blast, sending it into a pillar on his left and, moving forward he brought his sword up diagonally across one guard and through the second's head.

"Bloody much?" Kalas asked from up on the balcony.

"You know I can't resist my vampiric urges," Caius answered smirking, eyes twinkling.

Kalas rolled his eyes and, instead of jumping over the railing, walked down the stairs. The two full blooded brother continued to move through the city, killing humans as they came, sometimes running into other siblings.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Seneca was viciously hacking away at anything that stood in his path whether it be human, wall, door or pillar. He left a trail of destruction everywhere he went. Cenarius followed him quietly, watching their six and warning any sibling they came across out of the way, not that he really needed to once they saw the hell bent look on Seneca's face.

After blowing out two thirds of a wall, Seneca paused to look around. Cenarius hoped he was calming down a bit because he'd never seen the older Sentinel pissed off like this before and it was very unnerving.

Her nodded his head to the youngest of the oldest, Azshara and Selazni as they approached. They paused beside him and looked in at the storage room Seneca was now demolishing.

Azshara looked at Cenarius, eyebrows raised, "What pissed him off?"

"I think I did," Cenarius answered truthfully. "I don't know how though."

"Just don't piss him off more then," Selazni advised as they left and began to hunt the humans again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You could at lease give me a warning about who's coming through the fucking door," Kael snapped at Ælyn.

When Alexstrasza and Hephaestian had walked through the door he'd fired off a couple of rounds from his drone gun before realizing who it was. The two had easily deflected the bullets and were now going over to where Ælyn had a schematic of the building up.

"You can easily read the life signs from where you are." Ælyn told him. "And I told you which colour was which."

"Your point?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Malic was acutely reminded that he'd only been under a constant barrage of fire hours earlier by a battalion of Jaffa as the team of eight humans fired at the wall he and Anorius were using as cover. The wall itself was becoming smaller and smaller as it was shot up and he could feel Anorius' hot breath down his neck as he got a good position to fire off several drones to at least keep the humans where they were.

"Any bright ideas?" Anorius asked him.

"I'd take them out with lightning, but since we're only allowed to use our Ascended powers against Sagi - I got nothing."

That particular fact had come to them from the Alteran Council who sent Charlie to tell them, pissing them all off. They had enough leeway to use their powers on their swords, making them much like lightsabers, but that was it until they came upon Sagi.

"What does your better half suggest?" Anorius asked.

Malic scowled. His younger brother always liked to refer to his symbiote as the better of the two of them and it always annoyed him. "He's asleep. And there's nothing he could have suggested, I only have my sword and hand device."

There was a temporary moment of cease fire and when Anorius looked around the corner, his eyes widened and his face lost a little bit of colour. "Oh...Shit!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Shalis, Lucien, Yannick and Sca had come across an archway that had stairs descending into what they guessed was the subterranean structure. The lights were motion censored, staying on for two minutes after sensing motion. The walls, floor and ceiling were black and devoid of any colour or design. The four explored the area from top to bottom, finding mostly emergency supplies and housing.

They came upon a sealed door that bore the mark of a crescent oval staff with an oval in the center. As his brothers and sisters studied the door, which had no mechanical locking system, Yannick checked to make sure it had no self contained security defense that would activate when he took the door down. As far as he could tell, Ascended powers giving him an extra boost, there was no defense so he motioned his siblings aside and drew his sword. He extended his powers to wrap around the blade and stabbed the door. As a cheat on the Alteran Laws he began to increase the amount of power surrounding his sword, so much so that, as conductive as their weapons were made, it needed to begin to expel it's already stored power. As the creator os the power, none of it could jump back to Yannick so it expelled into the door. Not created to hold any kind of power the door, rivets of white running over it, blew apart.

"Did you have to do that?" Sca asked annoyed. Her first death had been because of a bomb and as a result she hated being around anything that was going to explode.

"Would you rather I try breaking my shoulder by trying to open it? It was solid and it was thick, I took the easiest solution."

"Let's continue this mission," Shalis suggested. She stepped into the room and gasped.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Raiden had made one tiny mistake, and it was costing him a great deal of pain. Under normal circumstances it was a very insignificant mistake, it wasn't his fault he'd gotten knocked on his ass. That small mistake, something he didn't normally make was now a really big, numbing pain in his ass. Literally.

Three of the humans had tag-teamed him and had managed to know him down just as what ever Loki had done to fuck with the city activated. Electricity shot through the entire building with varying degrees of voltage killing the humans and severely numbing his ass.

"What the fuck did you do!" Raiden yelled completely pissed off. It was difficult to move since his muscles were not responding and he didn't know how long he'd be stuck beside a pile of burned human corpses even with his advanced healing.

Loki looked at him like he was a small child, "I thought that was obvious my dear brother."

"You could have at least warned me," Raiden added indignantly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki asked wandering away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Raiden yelled.

Loki looked back at him annoyed, "And her I thought I was being obvious."

"Obvious that you're leaving, yes. But why? I can't exactly defend myself while sitting here."

"You can fight, I've seen it before."

Raiden growled, "And if I'm outnumbered and being shot at? I cant exactly scramble away."

"Shoot them back." Loki told him as he left the hallway.

Raiden scowled and said to himself, "I don't have a gun."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Shit." Ælyn jumped. Electricity shot through the control panels and her computer, short circuiting the panels. She had fail safes on her computer for when too much electricity was pumped into it so it had automatically shut off.

There was a loud and sickening _thud_ behind her. Kael had been shocked so badly that he'd fallen off his perch and was lying face down. Ælyn was beside him in an instant, helping him to roll over gently and cradle his left arm which, after landing under him, was bent at a very odd and unnatural angle. His dark, silver-grey eyes were glazed over in pain and glowing ever so slightly as he focused his body to heal faster.

"I am going to kill the son-of-a-bitch who did that," Kael growled. "Snap my arm back in place, there are three breaks."

Ælyn winced, but quickly complied, forcing his arm to return to its proper position. Kael cursed up a storm the entire time, even after his arm had been replaced and began to heal properly. He promised painful death on whichever sibling - only a sibling would know enough to cause the conduits to fail - had rigged that little stunt and when Ælyn was sure he would be fine she went back to her laptop, powering it up to examine the damage to the city. The entire city's power had been knocked out save emergency lights and the conduits to the reserve power had been fried, along with pretty much everything else. Unless they suddenly got a lightning storm no power would be traveling throughout the city.

Ælyn powered down the laptop, it was of no more use to her, and slipped it into her bag. Standing above Kael, eyes trained on the entrance in case any humans survived - which she doubted, came through, she thought about all her family had given in making sure the Ori's inevitable arrival to the Milky Way the latest they possibly could.

Her father, Caius, Kalas, Gwenavire, Uncle Jeremiah and his son Jaden had been the only ones to every _know_ the Ori, only they had witnessed the destruction the Ori had wrought in their galaxy. One thousand years of wandering the void between galaxies, not possessing the capability of intergalactic hyperdrives and one thousand years of not fully understanding why their genetic make up was different from their brethren established a deep need not to be found and pursued by the Ori. Another thousand years of endless wandering would have driven them mad and they took heavy precautions in making sure they could not be found, especially when the Alterans began using the communication stones in the galaxy ranged transmitter to communicate with some of the Ori. While the Alterans knew how dangerous the Ori could be they didn't understand the Sentinel's need to make sure they couldn't be followed.

Kael and Jeremiah's sons Andros and Vladimir were the only others directly affected by the Ori having been born during the Wandering, but they only marginally understood what drove their fathers and siblings when it came to the Ori, and they had the best understanding of all.

"Alight let's go." Kael said standing up slowly, wincing slightly in discomfort.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"'Oh shit'? What do you mean 'Oh shit'?" Malic asked quickly, unable to move because he was pressed between Anorius and the wall.

Anorius looked down at him for a moment then back around the edge. "I wish you had a drone gun." he muttered.

"Well excuse me if they're not my preferred weapon of choice. How was I suppose to know I'd need one?" Malic snarled.

Suddenly Anorius was on the move, running away from the humans, pulling a startled Malic behind him. There was an explosion, the floor beneath them trembled and then Malic felt like his entire body was burning. He lost consciousness soon after.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jeremiah whistled appreciatively as his group, safely sitting in a tree, watched the city let out an electrical discharge setting many of the surrounding trees on fire. They jumped down to the ground and went into the city, surveying the damage. Every one of the humans they passed were already dead, either by gunshot, sword or electricity and the electricity had done the most harm.

Nyan and Jonathan shared a knowing look. Jeremiah caught it, "You know who caused this?"

"Loki," Jonathan said nodding.

Jeremiah winced. He'd seen the mayhem Loki had caused before. They were still on the first floor when Caius and Kalas joined them.

"We know where Sagi is." Kalas told them.

"Lead the way," Jonathan ordered.

They followed Caius and Kalas in the general direction of the center of the city. They had to go around in several half circle hallways, except when they came upon a self made passageway that went straight through to the heart of the city.

"Someone was unhappy," Nyan commented as they picked their way through the rubble.

On their way they were joined by Alexstrasza, Hephaestian, Selazni and Azshara. The heart of the city was a large circular room, domed with red glass. The glass was thick and dark allowing little light in from the outside so there were ten crucibles of fire that hung from arches extending out from the wall.

Adorning the walls were hand held weapons of all kinds and styles minus all but two human made guns. Spears, swords, bows and arrows, axes, spear-guns, drone guns, staff weapons, zat'nik'tels, a Goa'uld ribbon device and an Alteran hand device. Sagi likes collecting weapons, he was the most skilled weapons master to ever be born to any race, but he had quite the dislike for the current human guns except a sniper's rifle and the Russian made SPP-1 designed specifically for underwater use.

At the exact opposite side of the room, sitting in a throne that's back flared out like flaming wings was Sagi. He was relaxed, legs stretched out wearing comfortably fitting black leather. Leading against the right arm of his throne was his sword, Atoniek make but it could easily be mistaken for a Japanese Katana. His white glowing eyes stared at them, unblinking and eerie.

To the left of the room's center, Cenarius was sitting on his knees, sword vertically before him with his hands on the hilt, in meditation. His head was bowed, touching the blade and he gave absolutely no indication that he was aware of the two foot length of pacing Seneca was engaged in behind him. Seneca's steps were angry, echoing off the walls, the only sound other than the fire. He looked like a caged animal, the hand on his sword clenching every so often, ready to attack with full force.

The group of nine slowly joined Seneca and Cenarius who, by the time they'd reached them, had come out of his meditation and was now glaring at Sagi but still sitting in the same position.

"It took you longer to come then I expected," Sagi said suddenly, moving his right hand onto the hilt of his sword. "I had been under the impression you kept a very close eye on your planet. Apparently I was wrong."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Sagi," Jeremiah announced.

Sagi only smiled. Jonathan studied his son, the cruelty his smile conveyed and the hatred in his eyes. This wasn't his son, not completely. Sagi had hate in him, but not like this. This hate was for their whole family, their race and it was deep, so deep that it cut Jonathan to the bone. If this really was Sagi, then why did he have so much hate in him, where did it come from. He didn't want to believe Sagi was in control, he didn't want to believe Sagi would do this. It made it so much easier to handle it if he believed this wasn't _really_ Sagi.

"What do you want me to say Jeremiah? That I regret what I've done? I don't. The time to lay low the evil banished to the Avernakis has come. The souls of their victims will know peace and the true path of which the evil has hidden for themselves."

"Avernakis?" Nyan asked turning to Jonathan. "Isn't that-"

"You bastard, get out of my son!" Jonathan yelled taking several threatening steps forward.

Sagi stood, "I wont do that Jonathan, I'm not done here. I'm going to end between us what was started fifty million years ago, and I'm going to use your own flesh and blood to do so."

Nyan was still looking a little confused so Caius explained, "Avernakis is the ancient Alteran word for the Milky Way. We renamed it once we go here so the only ones who would still use it would be the Ori."

"An Ori has possessed Sagi?"

Caius nodded, "From the way he's talking to father, I think it's Markus." He spat Markus's name like it was a bad word, and to them it was. Markus was not only the leader of the Ori but Jonathan and Jeremiah's older brother. He had caused them a lot of pain, pain then had yet to get retribution for.

Fire rained down upon them, partly created by Sagi and party added on by the fire already burning in the room. Nyan and Caius flinched and were going to focus on creating a shield around themselves but their father already had his hand raised and a white shield protecting all of them.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with Ascended magic?" Jonathan snarled. "You don't have that kind of power. Your followers here are dead and all the others are millions of light years away."

"And yet in this body I have a skill you don't. You married an Atoniek but their secrets are still secrets to you. With these secrets I will kill you then I will store your body in a place where you can never be found and revived." Markus told them, halting the flow of flames.

"Why do you think Nyan's here?" Caius snarled.

"To die like the rest of you." Markus walked forward, half the distance separating them and summoned Sagi's sword to him.

"Come brothers. Come meet your destroyer," Markus taunted.

Jonathan and Jeremiah both dashed forward and engaged Markus in a deadly dance of blades. Sagi's sword was breathed in fire, leaving a short tail of flames as it moved; cutting, slashing, stabbing, blocking. Jonathan's and Jeremiah's swords were breathed in white energy, matching Markus' moves strike for strike. However fast the twins moved though, Markus moved faster, combining Sagi's natural agility with power enhancement so that everything he did was backed by his Ascended power.

Markus sent Jeremiah flying into the wall, who barely avoided impaling a vicious looking spike on one of the spears, then swung his sword at Jonathan. Their swords struck, locking together as their owners refused to back down and risk a backlash of power.

"You wont win Markus," Jonathan snarled.

Markus smirked, "I've won against you before, brother. In all our battles I've won."

Markus jumped away as Nyan attacked. Nyan followed viciously, his attacks deadly, his speed matching Markus'. Jonathan stayed out of their fight, knowing he'd just get in Nyan's way. But when Markus pinned Nyan up against the wall and started taunting him with cruel references to his past and fears, Jonathan attacked again. Seneca did too, running at Markus in a rage so unlike him Jonathan felt he was going to get himself killed.

Seneca hit a shield. He started striking the shield with his sword, over and over again a wild and unfocused energy behind it, unable to break it because his mind wasn't focused enough. Annoyed, Markus struck out, consuming Seneca in fire so that nothing, not even ashes were left.

Jonathan destroyed the shield with a single thought just as Nyan pushed Markus back, hissing like a snake. Markus let out a strangled cry, the prefect opportunity for Jonathan to slip though his defenses and thrust his sword up through Sagi's lower back piercing his heart.

Barely a second later they all felt a lightning quick stabbing pain cut through the mental bond they had with Sagi as his body died. Every Sentinel descended from Jonathan felt it, knew exactly _how_ he did and where but not who caused it. Those who didn't know what was happening were left to wonder.

* * *

Review please. They make me very happy. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was only silence.

They stared at the body of their brother/son/nephew and for a moment there was a stillness that settled over everything, including the fire. Then the fire went out and from Sagi's body rose the aura of a skull breathed in flames. It stared at them for a moment before bursting out into tiny flames that dissolved immediately.

"Does that mean Markus is gone?" Nyan asked softly.

"Hopefully." Came the answer from Jeremiah. "We wont know until his body revives for certain."

Jonathan sheathed his sword and walked silently away, towards the throne chair. The others gravitated towards him silently standing in a semi circle around him and watched as he sat in the chair.

He closed his eyes and focussed on linking to the city's systems. It was difficult but not impossible as the room ran solely on it's own power. Something they hadn't realized before.

"Jonathan?" Jeremiah asked slowly and tense as Jonathan gripped the arms of the chair tightly and his face scrunched up in what might have been pain. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan opened his eyes and fell out of the chair, landing on all fours and groaned, "God that was painful."

"In what way?" Alexstrasza, ever the doctor, asked.

"Well," Jonathan answered bitterly and acidly. "Seeing as how this is an Ori facility and the control chair takes mental concentration the logical conclusion should be that my head feels like it's on _fire_."

Alexstrasza winced and backed off. She was given sympathetic looks from her siblings who wisely chose to stay quite until Jonathan was no longer in pain. Jeremiah didn't much care.

"What did you learn?" he asked.

Jonathan glared up at him, "That you are still very much an asshole."

Jeremiah just grinned proudly. He was essentially the only one who could get away with being an ass to his brother because of their bond and equal rank. The equality between them made it so they could balance the power they. Jonathan couldn't do something involving or affecting the Ancients without Jeremiah's approval.

Jonathan slowly stood, pressing the palm of his right hand above his right eye. He spoke into the minds of all of them, including those who had not gotten to where they were now, I want everyone to return tot he Narcissus, leave the building in tact. It will be destroyed late on. And don't argue with me,"he added quickly. I will explain everything once we have gathered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Where's Seneca?" Loki asked once everyone was seated on the bridge of the Narcissus. He was leaning back, legs stretched out and had a very mischievous smirk on his face.

"Patience my son," Jonathan chided but not unkindly. He was in the command chair that ran the ship, seeking comfort from the Ancient technology and familiarity after the harshness of accessing the Ori city. "Did you not feel Seneca's death?"

"Yeah but," Loki shrugged, "where's his body? And what the hell was wrong with Sagi?"

"This incident," Jeremiah started slowly after Jonathan nodded for him to begin, "was not he work of Sagi. He was being controlled, by Markus."

There was an angry, almost animalistic growl from Jeremiah's oldest son Jaden as he stood and began pacing. His eyes flashed between red and blue, the skin an inch around them transitioning between regular human skin and black scale like skin and his hands, also transitioning between human and clawed with the same black scaled skin.

Everyone watched, ready to scatter if his anger got the better of him and he went on a rampage. He was the last of his violent but not primal race, the Veutair and the most volatile of all the Ancients. The only person he listened to was his father and not always all the time. He respected his family though, and could get along with them.

The Veutair had been an old ally of the Alterans, until their race had been wiped out by the Oril. Jaden had watched, five years old, as Markus murdered his mother and now, everything to do with the Ori, and Markus in particular, set him off.

"Please continue," Jaden growled. "I want to hear what happened."

Jeremiah hesitated for a moment before retelling their encounted with the posessed Sagi word for word, and after, up until Jonathan had ordered them back to the Narcissus. Loki had heaved an exasperated sigh at hearing about Seneca but said nothing. By the end Jaden had, oddly enough, calmed down and was sitting quietly in his chair, pensive.

"Did you learn anything while in the chair?" Ælyn asked her father.

Jonathan nodded, "Yes. I downloaded everything and transferred it to one of the tablets in the Gateship. I'd like you, Alexstrasza and Lucian to go over the information, there could be something useful in there. Be careful though, it's possible Markus planted a virus."

Ælyn looked affronted, "Of course we'll be careful."

"We want reports on anything you deem important," Jeremiah said. "Loki electrocuting us all to hell, is not."

Kael sat forward and glared at Loki, snarling, "That was you?" Loki nodded proudly. "Bastard, you almost killed me!"

Loki shrugged, "We're immortal, dying shouldn't mean anything."

"It does to some of us," Kael snapped leaning back in his seat, not wanting to get into a pathetic pissing patch over death.

There was silence for a moment before Jonathan spoke, "I noticed we're short one Gateship. Why?"

"Four of us explored the subterranean levels," Sca explained. "We found a laboratory where Athanasius was being experimented on. We freed him, Lucian aided his healing and we gave him a Ship because he no longer wished to be at our mercy."

"We'll have to explain to them what really happened," Lucian said. "If he truly believes it was _Sagi_ experimenting on him then they might use their knowledge against us."

"I will personally speak with the Incubi," Jonathan said. "I at least don't have a hate for them."

He didn't mean it as a personal jab for any one of them but the majority of them winced because it was true.

"Is there anything else?" Jonathan asked.

Hephaestian leaned forward, "I personally would like to know what Nyan said or did that made Markus cry out and momentarily drop his guard."

All heads turned to Nyan who shrugged, a little unnerved that all the attention was suddenly on him. "Among the human's magic there is a form that is very rare and considered completely dark. Parsletongue. It's hereditary and not many people have it because those lines are dying out. It is also the oldest form of human magic but all humans would refuse to believe it because of it's dark label."

"You harmed Markus with _human_ magic?" Selazni asked surprised. "Tell us more about it."

"Parsletongue is serpent tongue, it came about when Lilith and Thanatos were preforming her infamous 'magic' experiments in combining two species of animals. As you know, not all of their experiments involved only animals, humans with the Alteran gene were also used thus creating creatures such as the centaurs and merpeople. They also created the naga, half-human half-snake. The naga were quite 'magical', able to tap into their Alteran gene easily which allowed them limited access to powers such as our own. They used verbal incantations in the serpent tongue, not only because it made their spells stronger but because it protected their secrets. But the naga didn't stay half-human half-snake. As generations passed they became less snake like and more human. Their abilities remained with them and their descendants, but as I said before those lines are dying out."

"Then how do you know it, if it's concentrated to specific family lines?" Malic asked.

"I learned it a thousand years ago from my Parsletongue lover. He cast a spell that merged that specifif gene in with my DNA."

"Why?" Caius asked. "Is that normal?"

Nyan shrugged, "To the best of my knowledge it isn't, but who could say what exactly is shared between lovers. Sal and I used Parsletongue to communicate behind the backs of everyone, including his wife."

"Dammit, I don't even remember reading anything like that," Loki grumbled.

"I didn't include everything in that report," Nyan explained. "My love life in particular. I never report on my love life."

"This, Parsletongue, may be a key to a power that affects all Ascended beings," Jaden pointed out.

Anorius laughed mockingly, "The Alterans would _never_ allow us to experiment with a power that could kill them, look what happened when Moros tried."

"Moros was creating a weapon of mass destruction," Caius argued.

"And Nyan could create a spell of mass destruction!" Anorius snapped. "I agree with Jaden that Parsletongue could be our saving grace but it would never be possible. Would you allow the humans to engineer a virus that could biologically adapt enough to keep us dead? I don't think so. It's the exact reason the Alterans sent Ganos Lal after Moros."

"Aren't you forgetting that only a Parsletongue would be able to use it if it was developed?"

Anorius snorted, "I am not." He turned to Nyan, "Name two Parsletongue speakers."

"Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. Two wizards currently locked in a war, though Potter is but a boy."

"And is not Voldemort the Dark Lord you serve?"

Nyan's eyes flashed dangerously, "I spy, I do not serve."

"You've been in the same dark circle for over twenty years Nyan -"

"So you're assuming I've gone dark like the people I have to associate myself with?" Nyan asked angrily. "What gives you the right to say that? Has Malic's symbiote become more Goa'uld like because of the amount of undercover work they do?"

"I'm not suggesting that -"

"Yes you are!" Nyan yelled standing up. "You have absolutely no right to judge what I have had to do to help those humans and the fact that you suggest I've gone dark - I don't even know where to begin. Do you really fucking think that twenty years would completely rewrite 12,000 years of my life?"

"That's enough Nyan," Jonathan ordered. Nyan rounded on him but he cut him off, "I understand your anger and agree with you, but I also agree that Parsletongue will not be used except as a last resort."

"You would give up a means of destroying Markus because it would displease the Alterans?" Caius asked surprised and a little angered.

"It's too dangerous Caius."

"Only Nyan would know!"

"And if Markus possesses him next?" Jonathan snapped. "You're letting your vengeful emotions cloud your judgement. If Nyan is given the order to develop this Parsletongue attack, and is possessed just before Nyan casts it then Markus will have full control over a power that could not only destroy the Alterans but destroy us."

Silence settles as Nyan sat and everyone thought over what Jonathan had said.

"What makes you think Parsletongue could harms us significantly?" Jaden asked.

"It harmed an Ascended being, if it can do that it can harm us just like Ascended powers can."

"There's no proof of that," Caius stated.

"I'm sure Nyan could come up with some," Malic said. "I agree with father, Parsletongue is too dangerous." There were nods around the circle as all but four agreed with him.

"Fine," Caius snapped, leaning back with a small glare at his father. "You're giving up the perfect opportunity to defeat the Ori."

"So you believe," Kalas told him softly. "Think on it Caius, you'll see what we do."

"We need to prevent this from happening again," Ælyn announce. "The question is how."

"We don't even know how Markus was able to possessed Sagi, how can we prevent it?" Nyan asked.

"By constantly checking in with one another," Jeremiah answered. "We were alerted to this situation because Sagi was continuously breaking the rules."

"Do you think it would work?" Jonathan asked, pleased with the idea.

Jeremiah nodded, "Take, for example, Procyon, Demetri, Xander and Mordred. They're very close and know the ins and outs of each other. They would _easily_ be able to figure out if something was wrong with one of them."

"Excellent," Jonathan said. "Everyone must be accountable to someone, preferably someone who knows them well. No one is to go unchecked for more than two weeks, I don't care what they're doing. Spread the word, this is effective immediately and will be in effect until the Ori are destroyed." Jonathan sighed, "If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

There was a silent pause before they started to disperse. Only Jeremiah, Jaden and Malic remained. Jonathan didn't bother to move from his seat, guessing that Malic wished to speak with him. He also sensed that something troubled him.

"May we speak privately Father?" Malic asked standing.

"Of course," Jonathan answered, also standing. They left the deck and walked the halls, silent until Malic chose to speak.

"I lost consciousness when the electricity was released," he explained. "And I cant explain why. No one else did or even remotely came close."

"Kael says he did."

"He fell off a high beam."

"Oh." Jonathan paused. "Have you asked your symbiote what his thoughts are?"

Malic shook his head, "I haven't woken him yet, but all his knowledge is mine and he's experienced nothing like it."

"You're worried something's effecting you that neither you nor your symbiote can detect."

Malic nodded. "I would have brought it up in the meeting but Anorius was already being enough of an ass about it, I didn't need it to increase. Did you experience anything like this when you were a host?"

Jonathan thought back four hundred years to when he was host to a young symbiote during Ba'al's first rising. Lantash had been only thirty, his first host having been killed by Ra, and he'd decided he would learn first hand about the Tok'ra before prematurely judging them. They were less snarky then, still very secretive but more willing to work with some of the other anti-Goa'uld races.

Lantash had learned a lot from him and that knowledge bound him to the Alteran laws. Still, it served him well, even when death was creeping upon him for he Ascended, the only Tok'ra to ever do so.

"No, I have not, but I didn't do much scientific work when I was Lantash's host. We were much like you, going undercover and infiltrating Ra, Ba'al and Amaterasu- the fucking bitch."

Malic snorted, "Aldwin has infiltrated her ranks and he cant help but complain. She is very sporadic."

Jonathan nodded, "I wish I could help you more, but I truly don't know why you were affected differently then the rest of us were."

"That's alright Father." Malic said smiling. He bowed his head, "I should return to the Tok'ra now, Tavien can only cover for me for so long."

"Good luck with that."

They parted ways, Malic temporarily shedding his physical body and rising up out of the ship, Jonathan headed back to the deck. He needed to return to Earth and sooth the panic his disappearance would have caused. The Asgard would be the easy scapegoat, they always abducted him but the reason behind it - that would be more difficult.

"Are you going back to Earth now?" Jeremiah asked as soon as he walked on the deck.

"Yes, but I need you to send the Asgard a message for me."

Jeremiah smirked, "And what can Thor do for you today?"

"Get me some Asgard Beaming Technology."

"There's no need to ask, I'll leave Jaden to install it for you because we have it."

Jonathan scowled, "And when did this happen?"

A shrug, "Month or so ago, after our conversation. Andros and Aziza travelled to Orilla and were given full tutelage on installing and operating beaming technology."

Jonathan glared, "You should have told me!"

"Beaming you away now." Jeremiah said quickly.

Jonathan couldn't respond as he was surrounded by a white light and beamed down to the living room of his home. When the light faded he met the surprised faces of Daniel, Sam and even Teal'c. They were blinking at him, taking in his pure white clothes - thankfully not his sword since he's dissolved it into pure energy earlier - but saying nothing. With some smooth talking he knew he could curb their suspicion but when he saw, behind Daniel's head, the operating Alteran monitor, he groaned.

"Fuck."

Explinations galore in the next chapter, and questions that have been asked will be answered.

Read and Review Please.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What does it say Daniel?" Sam asked when she'd judged that Daniel had been given long enough to decipher the main points of the Ancient text.

"It's ah...well it's the equivalent to a computer's desktop menu," Daniel answered. "In this first window," he indicated the top left one, "it's a search engine type _thing_ that accesses the entire Ancient Database. _The Ancient Database!_ Why does Jack have the Ancient Database in his house?"

Daniel closed his eyes and struggled to control his emotions. There was so much that he didn't understand, and under normal circumstances he knew how he should proceed, but with Jack in the dead centre he was too conflicted. To have access to the Ancient Database was such a treasure and he wanted so desperately to go through it. Jack was missing, Jack had been injured, Jack was fucking lying to him and he wanted to know why!

Daniel took a deep breath and opened his eyes to continue, "The second window is a little confusing. It looks like a profile page, but no one's profile is up. The third is literally gibberish to me because it's numbers. You'd have better luck with it Sam."

"If only I could read it," She murmured. Daniel only partially wondered what she was thinking. Her mind worked with logic, and logical didn't always worked in the Stargate Program. Tal'c was just impassive, like he use to be when he first joined the program and Daniel couldn't fathom what was going through his head.

"Do you think you can access anything Daniel?" Sam asked curiously. "Like a profile? Or a planet we know?"

Daniel shrugged, "Probably not, I'm surprised I was even able to turn it on. I don't have the Ancient gene and this is quite obviously Ancient Technology."

There was a bright light behind them and when he turned around to look, Daniel saw Jack, standing there casually like nothing was wrong, and wearing all white which was odd because Daniel knew Jack didn't own a white outfit.

He didn't know what to say, or do. A part of him wanted to yell and scream at Jack for the range of emotions that had assaulted him in the past sixteen hours, another was to embrace him, kiss him and make sure he was really there, and yet another just wanted to ignore him, give him the cold shoulder and make Jack beg to be heard.

Jack was contemplating something, Daniel could see it in his eyes and it looked like he was coming to a positive decision when his eyes looked past Daniel and at the screen.

"Fuck," he said loudly, startling them out of their surprise, eyes rolling heavenward in annoyance. "Fuck."

Daniel fought the urge to yell and decided to go with something a little more condescending. "Well fuck you too Jack, where the hell have you been?"

Jack was silent for a moment, looking at Daniel with a hurt expression but also like he deserved it. Then he sighed and they were all surrounded by the white light of Asgard Beaming technology.

Daniel looked around the new place and was surprised that it was not Asgard architecture but Ancient.

"I do hate it when you take control over my stuff," an annoyed voice said. "And didn't I just get rid of you?"

The speaker was a man that looked identical, if a slight bit younger, to Jack. He sat in a chair similar to the one in Antarctica and beside him was a man who looked to be in his early thirties with short spiky black hair and calculating blue eyes. Daniel felt shivers run down his spine just from looking at him and quickly averted his gaze.

Jack gave the speaker a very annoyed look, "You can never get rid of me."

"Oh bummer, there go my plans for universal domination."

Daniel blinked but the man was smiling so he didn't think it was a serious comment.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Good question m'lady. I have no idea." He looked very serious saying this that for a second Daniel believed him.

That was until Jack said in a very warning tone, "Jeremiah."

Jeremiah shrugged, "Okay, okay. You are aboard the Alteran Warship Narcissus."

Daniel frowned, "Why Narcissus?"

"Why not?" Jeremiah countered smiling. "My ship is the most powerful in four galaxies, has been for over ten thousand years so I think it deserves the name."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, totally confused.

Jack winced, "oops. This is Supreme Commander Jeremiah of the Alterans. He's an ally of the Asgard. Behind him is his oldest son Jaden."

Sam nodded, "Ok. Why are we here?"

Jeremiah was smirking at Jack and Daniel didn't like it. "Aren't you forgetting an important detail?"

Jack sighed, "He's also my twin brother."

That didn't register in Daniel's mind for about half a minute, but when it did he did a double take. Jack wasn't looking at him and Jeremiah was still smirking.

"Sir, your record says you have no siblings." Sam said.

"Then it is wrong," Teal'c stated.

"It is," Jack agreed. "And I lied. I've lied about a lot of things."

Daniel's eyes widened and his stomach clenched in dread. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed, turning around to look out the front window and down on Earth. "Everything you know about me. It's true but, only to a point. I'm not human, I'm definitely _not_ fifty and Charlie is not my only child."

Daniel shook his head. What Jack was saying made absolutely no sense.

"Start from the beginning Jonathan," Jeremiah said.

Jack turned around, "Can you bring up Babylon, Avalon, Silvaralon and Ida on the screen?"

They were directed to look at an off centre consol and screen that showed four clusters of stars. When Daniel recognized one of them as the Milky Way he realized that they were actually galaxies.

"I know this is gonna sound wack, and some of it will make you question my sanity, but please just listen. I wasn't born on Earth, or even in this galaxy. Jeremiah and I were born in Babylon, what the humans know as the Black Eye Galaxy."

"If you're not human then what are you?" Sam asked quickly.

"We're Ancients." Jeremiah answered. "Bloody powerful ones too."

"You're not being very helpful," Jack growled.

"Neither are you," Jeremiah smirked.

Daniel was beginning to think that they really were brothers with the way they acted.

"The Ancients originated in Babylon, evolved and developed there until a difference in opinions divided them into two groups: the Alterans and the Ori. Fifty million years ago the Ori drove the Alterans out of Babylon. One thousand years after that, they arrived here in Avalon, the Milky Way galaxy to you. The Alterans re-established their lives here, created the Stargates, explored the planets and evolved into one of the Four Great Races.

"As you know, at some point ten million years ago a devastating plague spread throughout the galaxy and many of the Alterans left in their massive city ship Atlantis. They once again re-established their liven in Silvaralon, the Pegasus Galaxy, and stayed there until ten thousand years ago."

"Why did they leave Pegasus?" Sam asked.

"I cant tell you that," Jack answered.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"The Interfering Laws apply to any and all Ancients Daniel, Ascending and Living."

"So, you really are an Ancient," Daniel said, not knowing if he should be excited, sad or angry.

Jack nodded, "We're not only Ancients, we're immortal and we don't know why. Fifty million years of studying our genetic structure against that of the rest of the Alterans has shown us very little and explained nothing. We don't know why we are like this, no other person born to mortal parents has become immortal and nothing even remotely close has come to pass. Some of us hoped that once the Alterans began Ascending we'd receive answers, but even the cosmic energy of the universe doesn't have any."

"But you've interfered before, haven't you?" Sam asked. "You fixed the DHD on that planet I was stranded on _and_ you activated the drone chair in Antarctica to defend Earth against Anbuis. How is that not interfering?"

"Because he cheated," Daniel said knowingly. "You'd downloaded the Repository in your head both of those times, you could easily argue that it was _that_ knowledge you used to save us, not your own. Were you really dying both of those times?"

"Yes."

"You are immortal," Teal'c said. "You cannot die."

"That depends on your definition of immortal," Jack replied. "Name immortal creatures, real or make believe. Or even creatures others believe to be immortal."

Daniel wondered where Jack was going with this as Teal'c answered, "The Goa'uld."

"Right, the Goa'uld made themselves out to be immortal since it's a bitch to kill them and they have sarcophaguses to keep them healthy. However, as we all know, they can die. Others?"

"Vampires," Sam said shrugging.

Jack shook his head, "Light, stake to the heart or dismembering their heads will easily dispense of them. They are ageless, Sam, not immortal."

"Then what do you mean by immortal Jack?" Daniel asked annoyed. "Why cant you just give us a straight answer?"

"Do your rocks always give you a straight answer?" Jack countered. He sighed, "you all much understand that we don't normally tell humans what we are, or what we can do. We prefer to blend in or avoid you because most are not evolved or mature enough to understand and accept us. We're aliens and we're immortal, humans don't like knowing that but when the odd one comes along who actually could understand and we like them too - we make sure they understand completely.

"We age at a very, _very_ slow pace but we can disguise ourselves by looking older or younger then we really are. We can die, I've done it millions of times but we don't stay dead. Our bodies, even in a deadened state, will heal and then start to work again. As arrogant as this sounds, we are the ultimate race because of our limitless live span and our Ascended powers. We're not Ascended and we can never Ascend but our immortal gene allows us to use the same energy as the Ascended can."

"If you have all this power and all the technology of the Ancients, why are you telling us this?" Daniel asked. "Doesn't us knowing shatter you preference to blend in with the human race? We found your Ancient computer but you could have just wiped our memories." he looked at Jack with emotionless eyes, needing to understand his motives.

"Things are happening Dr. Jackson," Jaden spoke for the first time and Daniel once again felt shivers run down his spine. "The more you humans learn about the Ancients the closer you come to discovering us."

"I don't give a damn what the entire US government and SGC thinks of me when they learn the truth, but I do care about you. Learning from some obscure text or an actual database holder about my origins when I should be the one telling you is not something I want you to go through. You don't deserve that."

"There's still something you're not telling us," Daniel said. "Are you allowed to tell us?"

"And why tell us now, Sir?" Sam added. "Why not earlier?"

"Jeremiah and I have an older brother named Markus. He is the leader of the Ori, our eternal enemy, Ascended and as powerful as us. He possessed my son Sagi so he could try and begin his power-mongering-world-domination here and we had to stop him. This new factor is very dangerous to us and all life. If they possess us then they will have taken over their most powerful enemy and would never be stopped. We're taking measure to avoid this happening agian, and I'm going to be a little distracted until things start running smoothly again." Jack sighed, "God, everyone's going to ignore the 'don't call except for an emergency' rule now."

Daniel was confused, "O-kay."

"How many Ancients are there?" Teal'c asked.

Jack looked at his twin with a raised eyebrow, "Five hundred, right?"

Jeremiah nodded. Daniel's head swirled. Five hundred Ancients, still living and on Earth. They knew practically everything, had the most powerful technology and a history that could completely absorb him.

"Jeremiah has a hundred and fifty children, and about the same amount of grandchildren. I have a hundred children and a hundred grandchildren." Jack said.

Daniel gave him a surprised look to which Jack returned with an 'are you stupid?' look. "Do you really think that after fifty million years I wouldn't have any kids?"

Daniel blushed, "No, it just hadn't crossed my mind."

Jack smiled. "Understandable."

"Have we met any other Ancients?" Sam wondered out loud.

Jack nodded, "Malic of the Tok'ra, my oldest daughter Gwenavire, my oldest son Caius and Jonas."

"Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asked, mildly surprised.

Jack nodded.

"But you hated him," Daniel said confused. "He's your son-"

"Grandson," Jack cut in quickly. "And I don't hate him." Daniel's eyebrow raised. "I was angry with him even before you Ascended. He left Earth a thousand or so years ago, travelled the starts, reported on anything new he'd learned that wasn't in the database until he just suddenly stopped. After several months we were able to establish a subspace connection in which he subtly told us to fuck off.

"I've made many mistakes in my life and I'm sorry to say that adhering to Jonas's wishes for so long was one of them. Before Charlie died I had it in mind to fake a deployment and travel to Langaara via the Antarctic Stargate and confront him on his prolonged absence. I understand the need to get away from all of us, but he'd been gone too long and was ignoring any attempts at contact. Then Charlie died and I was kicking myself for making yet another mistake so Jonas was completely forgotten."

"So when we went to Kelowna you were showing your anger as dislike," Sam concluded.

"And when Daniel took that lethal exposure to radiation I really did blame him because it would not have mattered for him if he died."

Daniel found a chair to sit in and stared absently out the window and down on Earth. Knowing what he did now about Jonas, could he blame him for not doing anything sooner? He liked Jonas, he was always interested in learning something new and had a lot of the same values as Daniel. Should his opinions change just because of this new revelation?

Daniel rolled his eyes at himself. That would be stupid, it would mean changing his opinions of Jack and even though he was mad at Jack, he still loved him. Very little could change that. Jonas was still the same, Jack was till the same but with just a few more responsibilities and family members.

"If you're immortal, and your children are immortal - they're immortal right?" Jack nodded. "Then why did Charlie die?" Daniel asked.

Jack flinched. "He wasn't immortal yet." He had a look of utter sadness on his face that made Daniel regret bringing it up.

"Our immortality doesn't come into effect until we are twenty years old," Jeremiah explained. "We are born with the gene but we've learned that it takes twenty years to fully develop. Why? We don't know. It's another one of those cosmic mysteries. It is possible though, that it is because Jonathan and I first discovered our immortality when we were twenty."

"It must be difficult," Daniel mused, "Living forever."

"The opportunities are endless," Jaden agreed. Daniel shivered. "We could do anything we wanted and it wouldn't affect us one bit."

Jack's face darkened at this and he death-glared Jaden. Jeremiah also didn't seem too pleased with what his son had mentioned, he had the same dark look as Jack but he wasn't glaring.

"Have you done something like that?" Sam asked. "Not cared about the consequences?"

"Some have tried," Jaden answered with a secretive smile. "None succeed, they're always punished."

Sam didn't look too happy with the way that was answered, "Do you have a problem with us?"

Jaden laughed, moving around the command chair with a fluid but dangerous walk to stand before Sam. They stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to back down in even the slightest way and to Daniel it looked like it could go on for a while, until he changed. Daniel backed away in alarm as Jaden's eyes went red, black skin around them, his hands became clawed, blackened, and great black demonic wings ripped out of his back with a sickening snapping of bones.

Sam backed away from him, eyes wide and Teal'c had taken an automatic defensive stance. Jack was on edge, and had placed a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder when he'd backed up against him. Jeremiah was relaxed and watched the proceedings with an interested eye.

"I thought you were an Ancient." Sam said, a tremor to her voice.

Jaden stalked towards her, "I am, but I am so much more. I come from a very violent race Colonel Carter, an easily provoked race. You think the Replicators are destructive...they are nothing compared to me."

"Stop threatening my scientist Jaden," Jack growled.

Jaden turned his head towards them, snarled and backed off, returning to stand behind his father. His wings twitched, flaring our at irregular points and at times his claws flexed..

"I would not suggest challenging Jaden in any way," Jack advised. "Unless of course you want your ass severely kicked. He follows the customs of his people which, simply, is the stronger you are the higher your position. It's a merit society, but one based on strength."

"That's, um," Daniel glanced at Jaden. "Flawed."

Jaden didn't react, which eased Daniel's worry about angering him.

"For humans, Ancients, Asgard and several other races, yes." Jack agreed. "But it worked for the Veutair, and that's all that really matters."

"Wasn't enough," Jaden growled. "Strength and power got them nowhere."

Daniel blinked and was about to ask what he meant when Jack cut him off. "We should go back down to Earth now, call off whatever search you have for me and write up a plausible excuse for why I was away. Promise me you will keep this a secret until we decided to reveal ourselves."

Sam nodded and Teal'c bowed. Jack gently forced Daniel to turn and face him. Daniel just stared up into his eyes, wondering how many more secrets he was being kept from. Would he ever learn all there was to know about Jack?

"Daniel?" Jack propted.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Jack smiled brightly then looked up at his brother, "Beam us back down please."

Daniel looked over in time to see a maniacal smile on the younger twin's face, "Finally, I can return to my plot to dominate the universe."

Daniel turned back to Jack, "Is he always like that?"

Jack sighed dramatically, "Unfortunately. Although, if you think he's bad you should meet my son Loki. He gives new meaning to mischievous and scary."

"Even scars the shit out of me." Daniel heard Jaden growl as they were beamed back to Earth.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Review please. Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They spent the rest of the day at the SGC, continuing as if nothing had happened, though in actuality the personnel noticed that SG-1 were avoiding each other. Their reports were in, signed, sealed and filed away to never be looked at again. Jack was in his office actually doing his paperwork on time. Daniel was back to being mad at Jack and was going through all the Ancient text he had looking for any mention of the immortal Ancients. Teal'c alternated between kel'no'reem and training while Sam temporarily stowed the recent events out of her mind and focused on her projects.

After the initial explanation of Jack's disappearance none questioned it. The Asgard had a past history for seemingly randomly abducting him so it came as no big surprise that they were involved. Jack thought the excuse was a bit lame, but activating Ancient Technology so they can see what it does and how it worked so they could recreate it for themselves was easily accepted so he didn't complain.

While he did his paperwork Jack had his laptop open and although none of his children could speak to him face to face, they did send emails, all of which he shamelessly forwarded to Caius to deal with. He had no desire to answer the same question two hundred times and absolutely none to explain why killing Sagi had been better than driving Markus out a different way.

He hated thinking about how he'd broken one of his own personal rules. He killed his son, intentionally this time and even though sagi was coming back he still felt like Shit. The pain he felt wasn't like when Charlie had died, because Charlie's death was different. This was pain of a different kind; guilt mixed in with revulsion and self hate.

By the end of the day Jack was feeling quite miserable and as he headed down to Daniel's office, who was his only ride home, he wondered if he should just find a way to end it all and reverse their immortality. He also wondered though, if when the time Came he would actually want to die a true death.

Daniel was knee deep in the book he was reading and didn't notice when Jack entered. Jack was use to this, but not the look of anger on his lover's face. He knew whom that anger was suppose to be directed at, and he briefly entertained the idea of leaving Daniel to his pissed off thoughts but that wouldn't do him any good, he mused because Daniel would only become angrier.

Jack decided it would probably be best not to interrupt him, so he sat across from Daniel and read the book upside down. It was an Ancient text taken from P2X-M25 about the "myth" of Malic and his fight against Ra's family on that planet. It had been written four hundred years ago, during Baal's first rise to power and Jack's time as a Tok'ra, by Malic himself and translated into Goa'uld for those who couldn't read Ancient. It was, oddly enough, how Malic's symbiotic Malek got his name.

"Are you going to continue staring at me or get to the point?" Daniel asked after twenty minutes. "Your fidgeting is really starting to annoy me."

Jack winced. He hadn't realized he'd been fidgeting, and fidgeting meant that he was nervous. "I'd like a ride home...please."

Daniel sighed and closed the book. He was still in his civies so they didn't have to go down to the locker room and instead headed right for the surface. Jack hated the silence that accompanied them, but he didn't know how to stay clear of bringing up the Sentinels with any conversation he started. Daniel was going to want to know more - he deserved more - but he didn't want to drive Daniel away with all the knowledge he'd be receiving. He still wanted Daniel to be his lover and losing him would be nothing short of devastating.

The drive to Jack's was also silent and Daniel decided to stay but still said nothing as he worked on cleaning their bedroom while Jack cooked. He made a light meal but something more nutritious than what he normally did. Admittedly he didn't think he could stomach the kind of food he normally cooked as it was just too human.

Supper was also a quiet affair but Jack noticed several times that Daniel's mouth, eyes and hands twitched. He was getting ready to yell, Jack was sure of it. When Daniel banged his fist on the table Jack jumped because that definitely wasn't how he expected everything to start.

"How the hell can you be so god damn calm Jack?" Daniel asked angrily.

Jack sighed, "Because I'm not the one who feels he was wronged."

"Wronged?! Wronged!? I wasn't wronged Jack, I was lied to, cheated on and betrayed! How could you?"

"I kept Supreme Commander Jonathan out of my life as Jack O'Neill as much as possible so I didn't have to lie continuously. I've already told you why. As for cheating, I've never cheated on you and never will. That was my son you met last night. He kinda had to take a bullet out of my leg." Jack continued to eat while Daniel had completely forgotten about food.

"Your son," Daniel said bitterly. "which son is this, the first one or the fiftieth?''

"The oldest, Caius. He runs everything in my stead."

Daniel was getting increasingly angry with Jack's calmness "Wonderful, you have this entire life you run behind our backs. Simply great!'' He stood and paced. ''Not only do you have another life, you have a lot, and I mean a lot, of power, yet you don't use that power. God Jack you let so many people die."

Jack pushed his plate away, ''You think I wanted them to die? I can't save everyone Daniel, because I'm not suppose to. People die every day, are you going to blame me for their deaths too?"

"I'm not talking about everyone in the entire universe Jack, I'm talking about the people you could have saved that were involved in the SGC or with it. Shau'ri could still be here, Skaara and all of Abydos too. Even Janet so Cassie wouldn't have had to go through all that shit again that comes with losing a parents. It wouldn't have happened if you had just healed her like you are apparently able to do."

_Damn, why did Daniel have to bring them up_, Jack wondered. He understood and accepted Daniel's continuing love for Shau'ri, but the accusation in Daniel's voice made it seem like Jack had purposefully allowed Shau'ri to die for his own selfish reasons, He never wanted the woman to die, he liked her even though he barely knew her. Skaara had reminded him of his own children when they were young and he'd hated that he couldn't have done anything about their deaths.. And now Daniel was throwing it all back in his face like it was his fault. Well damn him.

"I wasn't there when Shau'ri died." Jack snapped. "And for your information I helped her Ascend." She's up there, right now, and always will be. Had Oma not Ascended Skaara I would have, but she was and I let her. I cant always save people Daniel, so I Ascend them, if they want it. I know Ascension isn't all that it's cut out to be, but it's all I have to offer under Alteran Law."

"You break the laws all the time!" Daniel yelled.

"I break rules Daniel, not Laws, and these Laws have bigger consequences than anything else on this Earth!'' Jack stood, his own anger rising, "Can't you understand? Constant interfering only spoils people, makes them more dependant on you and more reckless. I've seen it Daniel, I've seen and experienced every possible thing that can go wrong from interfering and I don't ever want it to happen again. It kills me when I watch those I care for and love suffer, but I know that If I do something to end that suffering then things will go wrong."

"Saving one or two people here and there does not mean things will go wrong," Daniel argued.

"And when you call upon me to save an entire planet because saving one or two just isn't enough?'' Jack countered. He shook his head, ''Do you hear yourself? How can you say this when you Of all people understand and know how the Ancients work?"

Jack didn't let Daniel answer, as he left the kitchen. His unreasonable attitude was understandable, but this was just ridiculous. Oh he knew that somewhere deep inside Daniel felt this, but that was his dark selfish side. Jack hated that he brought this selfishness out, the Daniel he loved was not so and the Daniel he loved, he had hoped, would come to accept his secrets. He was being selfish himself, he guessed.

Daniel followed him into the bedroom and watched silently, with narrowed eyes, as he organized his stuff, since Daniel obviously had it done so.

''What happened here?'' Daniel asked softly after several minutes Jack sighed and sat on the bed facing him.

"Yesterday morning I received a call at work by someone who'd found out about us. He threatened to kill you If I didn't throw you out on your ass and needless to say I was not happy. That's why I left the base early. I found the entire house trashed and while I was cleaning he came. Fucking bastard shot me. Caius was here because I couldn't heal myself before my body died and I didn't need the kind of screen it would have caused."

Daniel scowled, "Of course you didn't, but you could let me believe you were cheating on me."

"Yeah, that I didn't see coming."

Daniel gaped, ''I chucked your favourite cologne, that should have been an indicator!"

"I'd just thought I'd lost it. The first night Caius was here I was under the impression you were still asleep. It never even occurred to me that you would suspect me of cheating because I've never done it, not in my fifty million years of life on

any of my lovers."

Daniel hesitated, "How many lovers have you had Jack?"

"Thousands. The ones I loved the most, that I couldn't stand to let pass without some sort of remembrance I had children with." Jack stood and walked to Daniel, cursing his face with his hands. ''I love you Daniel, so much."

"Do you really?'' Daniel asked. "or am I just another notch on the endless bedpost?"

Pain and sorrow filled Jack's heart, ''I wish you wouldn't think like that. You mean so much to me and when you're dead and I Ascend you again I'm going to be so lost."

"Until you find someone else that is. It's an endless cycle for you. A declaration of love isn't love forever for you is it? And it never can be." Daniel stepped away, "Others may be able to accept having an immortal lover, but I don't think I can."

It felt like someone had crystallized Jack's heart and thrown it through the wormhole only to impact against the Iris. Daniel didn't want him anymore, didn't want their love. He couldn't remember feeling anything like This, except maybe when his first wife Chara, had died. If he was honest with himself none of his other lovers other than Daniel had ever stood up against the pure love and companionship he'd shared with Chara. He loved Daniel like he'd loved Chara, Maybe even more hey couldn't be sure

because it was so long ago.

Jack turned away and stared at his broken and shattered things. Broken and shattered like he was. This couldn't be happening, not to him. Daniel was suppose to understand. He had when he'd been Ascended, why couldn't he understand now.?

"Then leave. If you cant handle this then just fucking Leave," Jack told him, pushing down the tears threatening to well up his eyes. ''I really thought you'd understand."

"Well To guess you didn't know me as well as you thought," Daniel said coldly. "Just like I don't know you. the Jack I love would it have. done this to me."

And the Daniel I love would n-t be acting like a selfish son of a bitch," Jack snapped spinning around to face him.

''You lied to me," Daniel yelled. "You didn't trust me."

"I trust you far more than you think,"

"That's bullshit and we both know it," Daniel snarled shoving Jack out of the way as he stormed to the closet, pulled out a duffle bag and began to fill it with what little clothing he had that wasn't wreaked. Jack didn't try and stop him, as much as he wanted to, her knew that prolonging their fight would only hurt them more. And he couldn't speak even if he wanted to, his mouth had gone bone dry and everything was closing in around him, ready to crush him completely.

Daniel zipped the bag closed, slung it over his shoulder and left but not before stopping momentarily at the door, ''I'm not being selfish Jack, I've had time to think this over. I love you, but I can't do this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"My body was dead when he possessed it, my spirit asleep until it felt my body revive. I wasn't expecting it, I didn't even know it was possible. And he was powerful even while he was in this galaxy, powerful enough to keep me from retaking control of my body.

Jack stared at his son's shaken form and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. He'd hug him, but Sagi wasn't touchy-feely or emotional and wouldn't appreciate it.

"I've learned much about the Ori from him," Sagi continued, "Too much maybe. I think I can think like one now, make the kind of decisions one would. I guess it is how a human would feet after having a Goa'uld in their head."

He paused, shaking his head and ran his palms over his knees. "There's about a thousand of them, a small number compared to the amount of Alterans and other Ascended here, but the hundred million humans who worship them give each enough power that it would take several of us just to kill one. They fear the Sentinels though, somewhat. Markus knows we can lend each other power, knows the older we get the more powerful we become and believes a hundred million followers is no match for fifty million years of naturally gained power. However there's no way to tell if he's right to believe that, not unless you take him head on in Babylon."

Jack nodded, "As much as I'd like to I'm not going to try that yet. Tell me about how Babylon has become structured, how the people live and what level of technology they have."

"Their worshipers are human only, all other races, as we believe they would do, were driven away or destroyed. The humans themselves, and their homes, look like something out of the middle ages but they have a very sophisticated water system. They are also civilized, living in a near Utopia where there is no greed, war, tragedy or anything else you can think of that's classified as 'wrong' in human society. They get what they need

when they need it and have no reason to complain because they know that the Ori will provide.

''They're all active followers of Origin, and receive their teachings from two sources. The first is the Book of Origin, full of parables and teachings and even a few mentions about how they banished us evil ones to the Avernakis. There's also the Priors, the equivalent of priests except that the Ori have altered their brains just enough to give them Ascended like powers. The Doci is the a step above the Priors and the direct link between the Ori and everyone else. There's only one and at times an Ori will possess him in order to directly deliver a message. They too are genetically altered."

Jack was nodding impressed. ''Not that I'd actually set myself up as a god, but that's the way I'd go,"

Sagi snorted, "Big brother knows best."

Jack scowled, suddenly angered by Sagi's joke. ''that's not funny."

Sagi winced, "I know, sorry."

Jack leaned back, "As long as you don't make any more jokes about Markus."

Sagi nodded, "Bastard doesn't deserve it anyway."

Jack smiled slightly. ''Other than their water system is there any other kind of technology they use?"

"The Priors use long range ring transports to go from planet to planet and the people have two types of weapons: spears that are like a Goa'uld's staff weapon and a hand held device." Sagi shrugged. 'I didn't get much else from him."

Jack nodded and mulled over everything renewing their war, if they did renew it, with the Ori would be more than difficult. The Alterans wouldn't join though a few might who had greater loyalty to the Sentinels, but they still wouldn't have a force big enough to take on the Ori. If the humans got involved the Ori's would be supplied with power and protection while all those in the Milky Way would be left to struggle. They'd be screwed.

''Are you ok, father?" Sagi asked softly, suddenly.

Jack frowned, ''I should be asking you that."

Sagi smiled, ''A good spar with Kalim and I'll be fine. Really. You'll blame yourself though, and I don't want you to do that. This was not your fault, and you did the right thing in killing me."

"I hope everyone else sees it that way." Jack mumbled.

"I'll make sure they do."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

A cloaked man walked confidently through the roads of Celestis, a smile upon his pale face though he fought hard to keep it from turning into a smirk. He belonged to the Celestial Force, the Elite Ori warriors who trained solely in the "City of the Gods", waiting for the day when the Ori sent them into battle to defeat the evil of the Avernakis.

He was tall, over six foot, graceful and powerful, respected and feared by the others in the Celestial Force because of the vicious yet skilled way in which he fought. Cold stone grey eyes were barely ever meet, even by the Priors for the thin spidery webs of red running through them was disturbing. He had very fine short black hair with faint hints of crimson red highlights,

In-training Priors moved out of his way as he passed them by. They feared him the most, having no way to defend themselves from him, not that he would ever attack them. Others he just walked around, black cloak flowing around him like a cloud.

He entered his home and shed his cloak revealing his lightweight but fairly efficient armour, He pealed it off next, discarding it throughout the lower rooms leaving him in next to nothing which did not bother him.

"Has anyone told you that you are very beautiful?"

He gave an annoyed look to the man standing at the bottom of his stairs, ''This is becoming an unhealthy habit for you Micah, I might have to tell your wife."

Micah laughed, blue eyes shining, dirty blond shaggy hair falling in his face. "You never know Marzan, she might like the idea."

Marzan snorted, ''she'd kill me and you know it.''

Micah smirked, knowing he was speaking the truth. ''What's new?" Micah asked as they moved into the dining area

"The Great Destroyer has returned, knowledgeable but defeated. The legends must be true."

"Unless it was someone else," Micah suggested tentatively.

Marzan gave him a withering glare, "Who but the Ailerons can defeat the Ori? believe they are still alive and I believe they in will destroy our enemies."

Micah nodded mutely.

"He's angry," Marzan continued. "The Celestial Force is being deployed tomorrow to begin gathering troops to train. The Doc's has also been charged with a project, but I don't know what it is. My only hope is that the Alterans will be ready when the attack is in launched.

**. . . . . . . .**

Reviews would be graciously appreciated, as the more reviews I get the faster my muse works and the faster a new chapter comes out. **Seriously.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jack walked down the SGC'S hallways, a little bored and purposefully avoiding his paperwork. He didn't know if Daniel was here and he wasn't going to try and find out. Seeing him would just bring more pain to his aching heart.

He ended up in Carter's lab where she was working on some do-hickey he was only half curious about. She hadn't heard him enter, and he preferred it that way because she was probably going to yell at him too.

He sat in a corner chair and just watched her work, marveled by her dedication to fix the do-hickey and figure it out before sending it to Area 51. If he remembered correctly it had come from P4Z-828, a semi technological civilization with a massive amount of different technologies just 'floating' around. SG-15 had found some Asgard, Ancient, Goa'uld and unknown technologies and Carter was currently working on one of the unknowns.

When she let out a frustrated sigh and looked up she swore upon seeing him, Jack smirked and shifted into a more relaxed position. Sam was quiet for a moment, studying him before glancing and returning to her work.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack burst out annoyed. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I didn't save all those that you have come to love who've died."

Sam looked at him surprised, ''I know sir. I don't blame you.

"But you've got some thing to say. Daniel sure did,'' Jack said bitterly.

"What happened?'' Sam asked concerned.

Jack shrugged, "This and that. We argued."

"About?"

"Every thing. He was especially pissed off that I never broke our laws."

"Sam frowned, "That doesn't sound like Daniel sir."

"I know, but he was thinking more about how I could have saved Shau'ri and others but didn't."

Sam grimaced, "I briefly thought the same."

Jack nodded, "I guessed as much.''

''But my thoughts reside more on the amount of technology we've come across that you could have fixed for us," she added quickly. "Or improved or... just helped with."

Jack smiled, "So techno-oriented Carter, I can always count on that."

Sam smiled, "So, ah, can you help me with this?"

Jack laughed delighted, ''No, but I will take a look and see if I can give you any hints."

He walked to the table and leaned over it, touching it in some places and moving it around to get a full 360 view.

He started to chuckle, ''You broke it."

"What?" Sam asked startled. ''No it's not. When I touch the on pad it lights up."

"What colour?" Jack asked amused.

"Mauve. Why?"

Jack nodded, ''It's broken. Mauve is the universal colour for danger and in this case: broken."

"What happened to red?"

"That would be our fault, ''Jack answered, pleased with himself. "We decided not to be like the rest of the universe and use a different colour which influenced humans and some other species in this galaxy."

Sam rolled her eyes, ''Are you allowed to help me fix it?"

"Nope,'' Jack said smiling. "Sorry Carter but you're going to have to do this one by yourself. ''

"This one?' Are you saying that there may be times in which you can help me repair technology?"

Jack shrugged, "There is always the possibility, but please don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to depend on me to get you out of a jam that I cannot."

Sam nodded in understanding, but sounded offended when she answered, "I would never expect that from your sir, that's not what science is about."

Jack sighed, ''I know Carter, but unfortunately not all scientists are as pure as you."

Sam nodded appeased and made a notation about the device. Then she began to take apart the device. Jack watched as she carefully and diligently removed the outer casings, exposing the few wires connecting the multiple circuit boards. Jack shuddered, seeing the device exposed like that; it was too close to how he felt.

"Sir?'' Sam asked concerned. "Are you okay?''

Jack shook his head, ''He left me.''

Sam's brow furrowed for a moment confused before her eyes widened. ''He left you?" she asked shocked.

Jack stood, "Yeah, can't cope with having an immortal lover who hid his immortality."

"That doesn't sound like Daniel," Sam said dumbfounded as Jack started to leave.

Jack stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "Things change, events cause people to say and do things we would not expect of them and this is one of those times. Don't confront him over it though, at least not for a while. There's already enough discord between us all that any more would make the base and my superiors begin to question yesterday's events."

Sam nodded, "Understood sir.''

Jack smiled sadly and left, schooling his features to the bored look he usually wore when walking through the halls. As much as he hated it, he figured he should, get back to his paperwork and get as much as he could done before SG-17 returned, then SG-8.

He met Teal'c along the way, and because at that moment the hall was empty he stopped him. ''I suppose you want to yell at me to for all the things I didn't do.''

"Indeed'" Teal'c nodded then walked away.

Jack frowned and stared at his retreating back, ''Oh, so that's how it's going to be," he said loudly. "I can handle that," he added softly, then continued on to his officer

Silence from Teal 'c was nothing new, though it was always because Teal's just chose not to speak. Silence he could handle, because while Teal 'c might be angry, he had kept his own secrets from them and probably still had some.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

That night, as Jack was drinking himself into oblivion he was visited by a not so old friend who really wasn't a friend but a homophobic bastard. His clouded mind hadn't registered the intrusion until the man was standing right in front of him and even then it took a few minutes for him to associate the man with danger.

They stared at each other for several minutes, both in hatred but didn't move. The man was a soldier, crew cut hair, muscled frame and a well developed barrier for his emotions. He wasn't SGC in any way, since Jack knew everyone, even those who belonged solely to the Prometheus and F-302 branches, so he wasn't sure how the man knew who he was.

''What do you want?" Jack asked finally, his voice showing no signs of how drunk he was.

The man smirked, ''I've already got what I want. You threw your lover out, you've realized that what he forced you to accept is wrong and now you can return to the way of life you lived before that freak warped it."

"I'll have you know," Jack snarled, "That I was the one to start the relationship between Dr. Jackson and myself and that in no way do I think it was wrong. I'll also have you know that you are a sick fuck if you think you can get away with tormenting people who are different from yourself," By the end Jack was standing, head to head and just waiting to unleash the frustration building in him.

"You are the sick fuck," the soldier said and took a swing at his face.

Jack ducked, smirking, ''You shouldn't have done that. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass.''

"I'd like to see you try, fag. You're all talk and no action. Your lover has left you and you're here all alone because you know you can't have him back."

Jack saw red and before he knew if he had the young man on the floor and his hands around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. The wide fear filled green eyes bulging out at him brought a small sense of satisfaction that sustained him until the man was dead.

Breathing heavily, adrenalin rushing through him, Jack stood and grabbed his beer. Then he moaned in despair as his anger receded and the full extent of what he'd just done settled in. One damn day and he was already losing it. The man hadn't even pushed hard enough to warrant his death, so if he could kill so easily for such a minor reason, how destructive would he become at work if someone annoyed or angered him? In a few of his darker days he'd been known to kill just because he was annoyed, could he risk staying at the SGC like he was now? Soon even the littlest thing could set him off, and these people were not prepared to deal with that.

Jack shook his head. He could think about that later but right now he had to dispose of a body. Setting his beer down, and surprisingly sober, he flipped the wall monitor over and had it run a search for those currently using their Alteran computers. If he had time he could get rid of the body and make it not look like murder and then hack into the Military Database to find out exactly who he was. But it would take him several days he didn't have, so he was going to have to get someone else to do it for him.

The monitor beeped as it complied a surprisingly short list of his children and grandchildren. He scanned it, and three names stood out so he set up a video link and waited for them to respond. The first was his son, Colby Granger, then his granddaughter Sakura Kimoto and his daughter Alissande Cooper.

''I have a task for you," he said after their short greeting. ''and although you may not like it, you are the best I can get a hold of for what has to be done." He paused and looked at the dead soldier momentarily. "There is a dead man in my living room, I strangled him. You, Colby, will need to use the Military Database to identify him, and make sure you leave no trace. Alissande, I would like you to collect the body, clone it down in Antarctica then destroy it. Make sure you run a full health diagnostic so when Sakura fabricates his death it is as accurate to his life as possible. This needs to be finished before the end of the week."

Colby frowned, "Does that my job include a life history?" Jack nodded and Colby scowled, "How am I suppose to get all of that in three days and work a very high profile case? My team will notice a lack of progress on my part if I just drop everything because you asked."

"Don't argue with me Colby!'' Jack snarled, then softened. ''I'm not asking you to let your team down, but you are going to make the time for my request. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

Colby sighed, ''I'll get right on that, just as soon as I find my caffeine pills.''

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the two silent woman, ''Do you have anything to say?"

Alissande nodded, ''I'll get you the samples you'll need ASAP Cole, and I'll be at your place in five minutes dad.''

''Thank you,'' Jack said tiredly. ''I owe you all. Just let yourself in Alissande."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Jack proffered to let his own body heat when injured, it was why he didn't like hospitals, doctors or nurses, He avoided them at all possible times but unfortunately there came times, like this, when he had no choice but to step into one. Thankfully he was only visiting._

_F- 302 pilot Cameron Mitchell had gone down against Anubis and was one of two crash victims to survive. For a time it had been possible that Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell would become paralyzed below the waist, but he'd pulled through that and was recovering nicely._

_Jack had thought he'd timed his visit to the pilot at a time when he wouldn't have any other visitors, but held misjudged that and was now watching with great interest as he interacted with SG-11's Major Evan Lorne._

_They were comfortable together, relaxed and happy. He wondered exactly how close they were, because although they appeared to be friends, Jack picked up on a few well hidden hooks that suggested they were more._

_Cameron laughed at something as Lorne stood them left a few seconds later. Jack waited until he was down the hall before entering the room, Cameron looked mildly surprised to see him but quickly hid it and struggled to maintain some dignity. It was obvious he didn't like Jack seeing him in such a vulnerable state._

_"Is Major Lorne returning?'' Jack asked standing at the end of the bed._

_Cameron nodded, "he just went to use the head Sir,"_

_"Then I'll be quick," Jack said getting down to business. ''You were a bit delirious the last time we spoke so I don't know if you remember, but I offered you whatever you wanted for when you got out of here. Offer still stands, so when you know what it is that you want, you let me know.''_

_Jack was about to leave, but Cameron's words froze him in place, ''I want SG-1."_

_He stared at Cameron silently as a tsunami of possessiveness coursed through his veins. Though he knew SG-1 should have one more member he was at loathed to just hand them over to another leader. They were still his team, even if he wasn't officially a member. _

_He was being petty though, and he knew it. Cameron was a good man, a good soldier and a far better choice than anyone else who'd requested to lead the flagship team. Besides, he'd promised._

_"I'll draw up the paperwork," Jack finally said. ''She's yours when you're finally free of this place," he added looking around with distain._

_Cameron smiled brightly, "Thank-you General." _

_Jack nodded once and left, just as Lorne was coming back in. ''Major," he greeted casually._

_"General," Lorne returned automatically, voice rising a little higher than normal_

_Jack smirked and continued walking._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack sat down in his office that morning and did nothing but paperwork. He read reports from all departments, filed those that needed to be and made organized piles for Walter. He was pretty sure it was going to make Walter think something was wrong with him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He also finally completed the papers that would ensure Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell became a part of SG-1. It was high time he fulfilled that promise since by next week he wouldn't be returning to the SGC. He was retiring for good this time, and had finalized it to himself last night. He had no reason to stay on Earth anymore, no reason to stay at the SGC, since Daniel had decided to give up on them. Jack knew he should have put up more of a fight, but he'd never been able to deny Daniel anything and if this was what he wanted, then he would have it.

The SGC would be fine without him now, they were all loyal to one another and they no longer had any Earth residing threats like the NID. They could take care of themselves, had established relationships with the most powerful races in the galaxy and had a very good grasp on all of the Alien technology they came upon. He had no problem with leaving them, but he would miss them like hell.

He wasn't just leaving the SGC though, he was going to leave Earth. As much as he loved this diverse planet he needed to get away and heal. He was hitching a ride to Valcus with Jeremiah once everything was finalized officially since the Andromeda wouldn't be finished for another several months.

It felt strange, preparing to cut all ties with these people. He wouldn't, couldn't leave them any way to contact him, there were way too many complications for that. Daniel, Sam and Teal 'c knew of people who could get a hold of him if it was really necessary though.

Jack sighed, pushed the paperwork aside for a moment and picked up the red phone's rear ever. ''Yeah George, it's Jack... Listen, have some bad news."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Please review, I love them.**

Thank you to the Goddess Koi for going over this and making sure there are no mistakes(hopefully)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You're an idiot! ''Sam said walking into Jack's office three days later.

Jack just looked at her with his eyebrows raised Iike he knew he had it coming to him, and that made Sam all the more angrier.

"Were you ever going to tell us you were leaving?"

Jack looked down ashamed but his answer contradicted that shame. "It would have made things easier, but things are never easy, are they?"

''You weren't." Sam said surprised. She slammed her hands down on his desk, ''You were just going to leave us high and dry while you ran off, away from your problems? I thought you and Daniel loved each other more than that!"

Sam knew she should not have yelled that as loud as she did in case there was anyone around to overhear that, but right now she didn't care. Right now she cared more about the big gapping rift that was forming between Jack and the rest of them and getting bigger and bigger. She knew that if she didn't do something to fix this now then Jack and Daniel would never be the same. SG-1 would never be the same, and neither would the SGC.

Jack shook his head, "I do love him more than you could possibly understand, but this isn't something I can fix. _Daniel_ is the one who left me. _Daniel_ is the one who doesn't want anything to do with me or our relationship. Do you think I want to leave?"

"Yes I do," Sam said cutting in. ''You're arranged everything in less than three days and today is your last day. I only know about this because I heard some of the nurses talking about it and then SG-4. You're running away, I don't know why, but you are. You are abandoning everything you've put in for this program, and you're abandoning all of us!"

The door slammed behind her as Jack stood, almost white eyes blazing in cold fury. Sam jumped, looked at the door then at Jack, surprised and a little fearful. She knew Jack had to be powerful, but she had no idea just how powerful he was or the extent of what he could do. Ascension and the powers that came with it were still so mysterious even though they knew quite a bit about it.

"I don't _want_ to leave Carter, but I _have_ to, and I'm certainly not abandoning you!" he came around the desk to her and she backed away. There was something in the air, coming off of him in waves, and it terrified her. "You have no idea what it's like to be as old as I am now, how madding it is to see everything and everyone you love die while you live on. There are sides of me you've never seen Carter, sides you don't want to see."

Sam stared at the swirling white in her friends eyes, and she just knew, somehow, that what she'd been assuming about Jack's reasoning was all wrong, There were sides of Jack she didn't know, things about him that, no matter how long she lived, she never learn because there was just so much. Jack's leaving was just one of those things, because though she could see that he was losing control of himself, there was something deeper behind that, something that had to have been there for a long time.

She nodded. ''You're right, I'm sorry sir."

Jack sighed, despair crossing his face as he moved away. ''Just go, Carter.

Sam hesitated, but she realized that if she stayed she'd see more of the Jack he did not want her to see. So she left and went down to her office to try and work, but her mind refused to and focused instead on Jack, and fixing the rift between him and Daniel.

There wasn't much she could do, save maybe talk to Daniel. She'd told Jack she wouldn't bug his former lover, but things were getting so bad that she had to. Daniel needed to see his mistake, needed to go fix things with Jack before he lost him forever because her gut told her that after tonight they would no longer be able to find Jack.

She gave up trying to work and went down to Daniel's office. The door was open and she could see him bent over what looked like furling text and the notes he, and Jonas, had compiled.

"You're an idiot," she said simply, standing in the doorway.

Daniel's head shot up, startled, his eyes wide in disbelief. ''What?''

Sam sighed, entered the office and closed the door. ''I know that this is none of my business, and normally I wouldn't get involved, but this is going so far out of control that I don't even think you realize it. ''

Daniel frowned, ''Ok, I'm lost."

"I know about you're break-up, Jack told me. What you don't understand though, is that because of this, Jack is leaving for good and not coming back. Ever. If he goes, he will be miserable, you will be miserable and everything will be fucked up. I know you, and I can't understand why you've left him just because he trusts you, enough to tell you the one secret he was afraid to."

"He only told us because we saw him beam in from the Narcissus" Daniel argued.

Sam shook her head, ''He could have erased all our memories of the incident Daniel, he's probably done so before. Instead he's told us things we thought impossible and shared a secret he was afraid we'd hate him for. And what do you do? You shatter his heart and leave him!"

"If he trusted us - if he trusted me - then why didn't he say something before?" Daniel snapped, and Sam saw the crux of Daniel's problem,

"Would you have told us if you were in his position?" she asked, ''I wouldn't have, and I don't think I'd have told Pete either. He's fifty million years old, we can't even begin to understand the things he's been through, understand the things he's seen. As amazing as some of his knowledge and experiences will no doubt be, there are some things I don't think I'd be able to handle if I heard, and if I were him I don t think I'd want to tell it."

Daniel looked struck for a moment and Sam continued on, "You hurt him Daniel. You're the reason this is his last day at the SGC."

Daniel looked down and asked softly, ''What would you do?"

"I'd go back to him. I'd try and make things work."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Long after Sam had left Daniel was still sitting in his office, wondering if in fact he had made the wrong decision. He loved Jack so much, but learning about his true origins had made him feel like he hadn't known Jack at all. What hurt the most was that he would never get to completely know Jack, because instead of fifty years of life shaping stories there were fifty million years worth and there wasn't the time to learn everything, even if they tried.

Was the Jack he knew the same Jack his children and grandchildren knew, or was he completely different? How the hell was he suppose to know. How the hell was he suppose to handle this. What was he suppose to fucking do?!

He didn't know what to do, and it was killing him. And now, with the information Sam had passed on, he felt even worse. He had broken Jack and now he was leaving. Leaving. NO, Jack couldn't be leaving, Jack loved the SGC. Jack loved him, Jack couldn't leave! Except, he'd left Jack first.

"GAHH!'' Daniel screamed in confusion, pushing away from his desk and clutching his head in his hands. His love for Jack and the pain held caused were battling for dominance, trying to influence his next actions and he could not find a common ground, one in which he could breath and think properly,

"Damm it, why can't anything just be simple?" Daniel asked aloud, near tears.

"It wasn't always so difficult," a young voice answered back.

Daniel looked up in shock and saw the face of a young boy that had been burned into his memories long ago, "Wha- How?''

Charlie O' Neill smiled back at him, sitting on his desk swinging his legs, "I'm Ascended Daniel. It's the only way for me to continue living the life I was suppose to be living, but never had the chance to. I am much like Oma in that I lead people to Ascension whom I believe are worthy of such a gift, people who will not abuse their new power.

"Then why are you here?" Daniel asked

"To help you," a different voice answered, this one female and one Daniel recognized instantly,

He turned to Shau'ri who was standing beside him. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair let loose, her body clothed in the simple robes of her people and her eyes shining with love. Daniel felt his heart burst with joy and love at seeing her again, free of the Goa'uld who had enslaved her. He stood and hugged her tightly, remembering all the times he'd held her before.

He pulled back and kissed her, briefly but passionately. "Help me with what?" he asked, looking between her and Charlie, arms still embracing her.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Come on Spacemonkey, you were just complaining about it."

"Don't call me Spacemonkey,'' Daniel said immediately, hating it when anyone but Jack called him by that pet name."And how can you help me when I don't even know how to help myself?

Shau'ri laughed, lightly, ''Ah my Daniel, you forget that as Ascended beings we know exactly what will help you.''

"The secret ties hidden in your Ascended memories,'' Charlie added."And it is from those memories that you will learn exactly what you need to, in order to repair your relationship with my father."

"But do I want to? ''Daniel asked releasing Shau'ri and backing away. "Is that what I really want to do?"

''Is it?" Shau'ri asked.

"I don't know! ''Daniel yelled, tears forming in his eyes, ''I don't know what I want. A part of me wants to beg Jack to take me back, but the other part of me fears that he isn't the man I fell in love with, that Jack O 'Neill is but a creation or a mask hiding who he really is."

Shar'ri turned him towards her and looked him straight in the eye. ''When you Ascended Daniel, I was there to greet you and together we learned everything we could on the Ascended plane. I was there when you learned about the Sentinels the first time, and Jack remembers, because the two of you talked for days. Make this right Daniel. Re-learn what you've already learned."

Daniel stared into her eyes for several minutes and saw a wealth of knowledge held only ever seen before in Oma and Jack. Her eyes asked him to trust her, and himself. To trust the knowledge she possessed and embrace his sealed memories.

He tore his gaze away from her and towards Charlie. ''Why did you wait until now?"

"Because I believed you wouldn't let things go this far, but I was wrong, and I want to make sure...'" he shook his head."Nothing, it's not important as long as you get back with father. Do you want your Memories back?"

Daniel nodded, ''Yes."

Charlie's smile brightened, and then his entire being and before Daniel knew it he was being engulfed in ascended energy, and knowledge that had been looked away inside his brain came rushing back, overloading him and causing him to loose physical consciousness.

_"Jack, who are you talking to?" the Ascended Daniel asked, sitting on the bench in his lover's prison in Ba'al's fortress._

"_The woman." Jack answered, still staring at the entrance._

_Daniel looked up but there was no one there, and he told him so._

"_Look who's talking.''_

"_I told you I'd come back."_

_Jack scowled. "If the Daniel Jackson I knew really was here" _

_"I am," Daniel insisted, willing Jack to see the truth._

_"Then do something," he finished._

_Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head, knowing he couldn't do the one thing his lover really wanted. He heard Jack pick himself up after several seconds._

_"You listen to me." he said a little angry. "I don't wanna go through that again. If you were really my friend, my lover, and had the power to stop it, you'd stop it."_

_Daniel shook his head and gazed up at Jack, ''The hardest part of being who, or what I am is having the power to change the things I want to change and knowing that I can't. Even when I'm certain, even when it's... absolutely clear to me, even when it affects the people I care about."_

_They continued to argue, Jack asked him to put himself in his shoes, and he answered the way Jack knew he would. _

_"Damn straight! I'd have busted you out, blown this rat hole to hell and made sure that son-of-a-bitch suffered!"_

_Daniel knew different, ''The Others would have stopped you." _

_Jack smirked, and it seemed to Daniel as if he knew that. "They'd have a hell of a fight on their hands.''_

_He was too sure of himself, a different Jack then what he knew. ''You wouldn't do that."_

_"Ba'al would be dead," Jack continued._

_"Jack." Daniel wanted him to stop his wishful thinking and what ifs._

_''And don't think I'd stop there!" he finished._

_"You're a better man than that."_

_"That's where you're wrong!'' Jack yelled, and Daniel saw a flash of something ancient in his eyes. He filed it away to search for later._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._

_"I always seem to be saying good bye to you "Daniel told him as he lay in the infirmary. He was staring back at him, an unreadable expression on his face._

_''Yeah, I noticed that." he smiled. ''Why don't you stick around for a while?"_

_''I can't really."_

"_You just did."_

"_Special occasion."_

_Jack raised his eyebrows, "Christmas?"_

"_No."_

"_Groundhog day?"_

_"Nooo ''Daniel smiled._

_Jack sighed, "I've got my journey you've got yours?" _

"_Something like that, yeah. Look I know you don't think so…. right now, I mean I know you have your doubts, but uh, because you've been through something that no one should have to go through. I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're gonna be alright."_

"_Better me than someone else,'' Jack mumbled._

_"That's not true Jack." Daniel told him surprised,_

_"Yes it is. Any lesser man would never have been able to survive that."_

_Daniel frowned, "'Lesser man?' What do you mean by that?'' _

_Jack smiled secretively, "You'll learn. It's floating around the Ascended Plane somewhere."_

_Daniel shook his head, ''I have to go, but I have one question,_

_''What?''_

_"Why did you really refuse to Ascend?" Because Daniel knew that although Jack had trusted his team to get him out of that mess, something else had held him back, something that Daniel didn't yet know about him._

"_You'll learn that when you learn about my previous comment." Jack said cryptically."Thanks Daniel."_

_Daniel smiled, "Your welcome."_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._

"_I'm sorry._

_Jack rolled over to face him." You didn't know. Look at how long it took you just to find the truth."_

_Daniel nodded. It had taken him months of getting to know the Others and learning from them to find that many had one thing in common: they'd loved a Sentinel. He'd been surprised to learn that many of them had been with Jack, but not so surprised as soon as he learned Jack's age._

_''Why did you insist I help you when you knew I couldn't do anything?" Daniel asked._

"_Isn't that what you were expecting? My protests, my accusations?" Jack wondered. He shrugged, "I go by the same code of rules Daniel but I can't just always give away my secrets to Ascended beings. What if Anubis had been watching? He does, from time to time. Charlie tells me when he does. I also wanted to know if you'd stick to the laws, even though it was killing you to watch me go through that."_

_"Oh. Did you really think I'd go against the Others?" he asked curiously._

_Jack shook his head, ''No, but one of these days you will. Everyone does, it's just a matter of one's priorities. You remember Orlin right?"_

_Daniel nodded._

_''He's Caius' nephew and was Ascended for about five thousand years before he _

_got attached to the people of Velona and taught them how to build the weapon that eventually destroyed them. He broke the rules, and as you know his punishment was to stay on that planet and make sure the weapon is never used again. Punishments vary on the severity of the interference."_

"_And you really think that one day I will interfere?"_

_Jack nodded, ''Of course. I've seen it. Even my most passive child, Naomi, has gone off the handle and broken our laws. It's bound to happen Daniel, and I'm just _

_waiting to see what sends you over the edge."_

_''I love you," Daniel said. ''I wish I could touch you, kiss you." _

_Jack touched his face, surprising him. ''You forget that because I can willingly take Ascended form, I can interact with you intimately at any time I want."_

_Daniel's heart fluttered and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Jack's hungrily._

_"Come back down to this plane Daniel," Jack asked pulling away._

_"Though I'm Ascended Jack, I'm still here. I'll never leave you."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Daniel woke suddenly and sat up. He was still in his office, but it looked like Shau'ri and Charlie had moved him into a more comfortable position. And speaking of the two Ascended, they were no where to be found. When he looked at his watch, he knew why too. It was eleven pm, late for anyone except the night guards.

Charlie and Shau'ri had been right, and he realized that he was the biggest asshole in history. He needed to go to Jack, fix his mistake because he now knew all the answers to what had been bothering him. Jack was still Jack, hadn't changed even though there were some dark spots in his past. There may be a lot to learn about him, but that didn't matter anymore because whatever Jack told him, he'd be grateful for.

He got up, grabbed his keys and ran out of his office. He had to get to Jack before he left because if he left, Daniel didn't know how well he'd be able to handle that.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Review please! I want to know what all of you think!**

**A big thanks to Koi for editing this.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There were replicators pouring through the gate, an endless wave that kept pushing them back further, up and out of the mountain. The lights were out, they were relying on emergency power and all systems were down. Queens had set up in the Gate room, using the gate's power conduits to replicate more for their army, as if the ones coming through the gate weren't enough.

At the head of the advancing enemy was Sam's replicator clone and because she was human form, none of their weapons affected her. She killed soldier after soldier, unflinching as bullets hit her in attempt to at least slow her down. She was unstoppable, the ultimate weapon. Once they could have stopped her, but she'd deceived them and was now immune to the disrupter weapon O'Neill had built.

Daniel, along with Sam, Teal 'c and Jack's replacement General Landry were headed to the fail safe, because they knew it was the only way to stop the replicators from getting out of the mountain. They weren't completely sure it would affect replicator Carter, but they had to take the chance.

In the failsafe room they bolted the doors and while Sam and General Landry set the mountain to self destruct, Daniel and Teal 'c took up positions.

"I never thought it would end this way," Sam muttered as the timer began to count down.

"We always knew it would end some day," Daniel replied.

"I never took you for a pessimist Dr. Jackson," Landry said just as he fired his weapons at a hole in the roof.

"Yeah well, times change," Daniel replied yelling over the gunfire.

They didn't speak, unless to warn each other about a replicator getting too close, but after five of the ten minutes till self destruct, they were all getting too close.

''I don't know how much longer we can hold this up," Daniel yelled, changing cartridges.

"We have to, ''Sam yelled back, momentarily glaring at him. "We have no other choice."

Daniel knew this, but he also knew that they were horribly out numbered.

"Colonel Carter," their reinforcements outside the door spoke over the radio. "Your replicator double has arrived. AHHH-"

They all traded tools' of horror and Daniel muttered, ''shit." They turned back to shooting the replicators, and it didn't take long for Replicator Carter to make a hole in the door big enough for her to get through.

Her replicates minions suddenly stopped and retreated until she was the only one with them. Daniel looked around confused them at Repli-Carter.

"What do you want? ''Sam asked.

"Our purpose is to replicate and become the most dominated species in the galaxy. At least that is the extent of Mother's programming" Repli-Carter answered.

"Mother?'' Daniel asked confused.

'''You call her Reece."

"Oh"

Repli-Carter smiled and it creeped Daniel out. "When the first Reece form Replicators were created we learned a lot from Mother, one of them being about a race more powerful than any other with the technology to destroy us. Her creator belonged to this race."

"The replicators destroyed the people living in the planet Reece was created on. They're all gone."

Repli-Carter shook her head, "The humans on that planet and Mother's creator belong to two different races. Mother's creator survived, and he and his race are the only ones who stand in our way of dominating this galaxy."

"Then why are you here?'' Teal 'c asked.

"Because I don't know what planet they currently live on. You have yet to come across them, or I would have already learned of their hiding place from your database. However, Daniel has the information I need."

"Uh, no I don't," Daniel said confused, but matter of fact.

"You do, it's just looked away." Rep Ii-Carter insisted walking towards him. "Forgotten, but still there." She grabbed his arms, ''And I will have that knowledge!"

The last thing Daniel saw before he blacked out was white light, not unlike the light of Asgard Beaming.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

He was floating, maybe. He thought he was floating but it was possible that suspended was a more accurate term. He had no idea where he was. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness, but it wasn't darkness because he could see himself quite clearly. He had to be somewhere though, his mind told him that, so he tried to move. All he did was make himself look like a fool.

"Hello?" he called, hoping anyone could hear him.

There was no answer, of any sort. There wasn't even a sound, and that concerned him.

"Your mind is very protected."

He jumped as a woman appeared beside him. She was his height, blond and blue eyed, and he knew her. But she was just a copy, not the real person. And she was evil, bent on not only destroying the human race, but all others as well. He hated this perversion of his friend.

"It shouldn't be though," she continued. "You are not advanced in any way, not like Mother's creator and the sealing of your memories as an Ascended would not require such a protection. Who's protecting you Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel glared at Repli-Carter, "Where are we?"

''Inside your mind. It's the only place to acquire what I want, but your mind is so very heavily guarded."

_Jack_, Daniel thought instantly. Only Jack would do such a thing after the amount of times they'd been mind probed.

"So Jack O 'Neill is more than he appears to be," Repli-Carter said smiling. ''Thank you Daniel."

Daniel flushed in shame. His deeper thoughts and memories were protected but those on the surface could be easily picked up and he didn't want to give away anyone's secrets, Especially Jack's.

"Speaking of Jack,'' she said looking around. ''Where is he?"

''I don't know." Daniel answered truthfully. "He left."

"Really?" Rep Ii-Carter was surprised and confused. ''Well that doesn't sound at all like him. He would never leave unless-" her eyes widened and then narrowed as a cruel smile spread across her face, ''Oh now that's interesting. I wonder what you did Daniel. I wonder how you betrayed him."

Daniel flinched. She would use that against him now, he just knew it

"Oh I will Daniel, you can be sure of that."

Suddenly the scenery around them changed, a mix of swirling colours at first but then solidifying into an actual place. Daniel was surprised to see that they were in the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica, but also worried because he feared the unlocking of his Ascended memories.

"The Ancient Outpost," Repli-Carter said interested. "I remember this place, but why are we here? What is the significance?"

Daniel kept his mouth shut and did his best not to think of anything. It was hard though, because he had a fairly good idea of why they were here.

Repli-Carter started walking to the room that held the weapons platform so Daniel followed. He figured that if she could walk here, so could he. In the chair room they found a teenaged boy, standing in front of the chair and glaring at Repli-Carter.

Repli-Carter cocked her head to the side and started at the team with curious eyes.

"You want find out who I am by doing that," the teen said softly, but it echoed around the room.

Daniel looked between the two, confused for a moment before he realized that Rep Ii-Carter had been rooting through his brain for the information.

"Why can't I learn about you?'' Repli-Carter wondered, ''You are not in Daniel's mind."

"Oh, I am," the teen answered. "But I am not a _part_ of his mind. I am a separate entity created to protect Daniel's mind from people and machines like you."

Repli-Carter snarled and went rigid, staring at the teen with cold determination. Pain ripped through his mind as she tried to tear through it and he fell to his knees. Below him he barely registered a part of the ground slowly morphing into replicator blocks, go back to normal become replicator blocks and keep repeating the process.

"That won't work!" The teen yelled.

But Daniel had a funny feeling that it was working because he could see flashes of things that he didn't remember but had to belong to him because he was in some of them, as were a few of the other Ascended he'd already met.

He suddenly saw Jack and Jeremiah standing side by side with their oldest sons flanking them. Before them was a machine, obviously Ancient, that looked like a table but shaped oddly and on it, a human form Replicator. The image was gone in seconds but it snapped Repli-Carter out of her attack and she turned to him.

"Jack created Mother?" she asked, shocked and angry. "Who the hell is he? What the hell is he?"

Daniel didn't answer, just leaned forward to press his forehead against the cool floor. He didn't know who had created the replicators or Reece. Jack may have, but he'd never let on that he had, even subtly. Jack had never let on that he knew more about Reece than what he showed at face value, but maybe he had and Daniel just hadn't seen it.

He screamed as Repli-Carter began her attack again, but more painful than before. Images came more rapidly, stayed a little longer, were a little clearer and a little more in depth. Repli-Carter searched out all the memories he had of Jack, trying to find anything she could that would tell her the truth.

_"What do you regret the most?" Daniel asked curiously. _

_Jack let out a decrescendo whistle "There are many things I regret Daniel, in all aspects of my life. However there is one that has plagued not only me but this galaxy, Silvaralon and Ida. My brother created the Replicators. He was always the lead scientist on those projects. I wish I had stopped him when it became apparent the first time that we couldn't control them, but I held a false hope he would figure it out. _

_"He tried three times. The Silvaralon Replicators were all human form, always were, but they were too human. He created Reece here in Avalon, thinking that giving her the ability to create replicates blocks and control them would eliminate the flaw, but it only caused more. Jeremiah shut Reece down after her replications destroyed the planet they were living on and destroyed her creations. Apparently he missed one. His third attempt solved nothing and he made sure to terminate all the Replicators created. He hasn't really left Vaclus since."_

X. x. X. x. X. x. X. x. X.

Jonathan walked into the War Room in Vaclus and took his seat between Jeremiah and Caius. The Andromeda had arrived ten minutes earlier, a full hour before they had estimated the arrival of the Replicator ship and they needed to make the final preparations. Kalas, Jaden and Vladimir were with them. They were all dressed in their Military uniforms, and though it was traditionally white to symbolize their connection with the energy around them, some-like Jaden- had chosen darker colours such as black and crimson red.

"We need to take them out as soon as they exit hyperspace," Jaden was saying.

Jonathan was late, having been brought to his knees by a violent white hot pain in his head. He'd known immediately that Daniel was in trouble, that someone had broken through the defenses he'd placed around Daniel's mind during his very, very brief return to Earth two months earlier.

''No," Jonathan argued. ''I won't allow it."

Everyone turned to him surprised and Jaden was glaring, "If we don't it will give them just enough time to start breaking apart and invading. It is the best option!"

''Daniel's on that ship!" Jonathan snarled. "Charlie has confirmed it. I will not let you kill him."

"You would still save the one man who drove you away from the planet you've called home for the past six thousand years? After all he's put you through?"

"Just because you don't know the meaning of love doesn't mean you can knock down father's love and devotion to Daniel,'' Caius snarled.

"Enough, "Jonathan and Jeremiah said simultaneously.

Caius and Jaden backed down, but were still glaring.

"How do you suggest we rescue Daniel?'' Vladimir asked, clearly interested.

"All you have to do is delay your bombardment of the Replicate r ship until I can beam him off of it. His DNA is in the Vaclus Database so I will synthesize it to the beam technology in order to accurately beam him here. It shouldn't take any longer than half a minute unless they have an anti-beam shield. I do not believe they do. However I could be wrong.

There were nods of acceptance from all but Jaden, but Jonathan didn't expect him to agree. The pissy Veutair didn't easily accept betrayers or cared anything about them after they'd hurt family. It's why he didn't get into long term, or even short term relationships that required a lot of emotion. He'd accepted early on that he would probably never find someone to love unconditionally or someone who could love him unconditionally and still accept his cultural ways.

Jonathan didn't really want to go and be Daniel's knight 'n shining armour, no

matter how much he loved him. He just wished for once Daniel hadn't gotten captured by the enemy, though he guessed he knew why Daniel was captured. Daniel was the only person the replications could get their hands on who knew where Vaclus was

''Right then," Caius said morphing into full general mode. "Andromeda and Narcissus will be spaced so that down on the planets surface Vaclus will be in the middle with an unobstructed path through which to fire drones. The Gateships will be spaced evenly between the two warships as will the Dragon class fighters."

The meeting ended minutes later and everyone got up to go to their respective posts but Jonathan stayed where he was. Jeremiah, the last to leave, paused at the door and turned to face him.

"If you want, I can have a holding cell set up for you to beam him to?"

Jonathan looked at him with wide, deer in headlights eyes which made his brother laugh. Jonathan glared at him. ''That's not what I was thinking about."

Jeremiah shook his head, "You think about him all the time, you morn for what you're lost so much. That's why Jaden hates him so, it's why so many of my children-and yours by the way- want to knock some fucking sense into him. They hate him for reducing you to this."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm weak and all because of some pathetic human," Jonathan snarled with disdain, pushing out of his seat and advancing on his brother.

Jeremiah backed off quickly "I'm not. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment before sighing. He looked passed him at the people performing the last minute preparations, ''I was thinking of the Replicators. It's obvious they captured Daniel to get to us, but what made them think we were still around? And why use Daniel they should have that information from the Asgard Database."

Jeremiah was silent for a moment before answering with a heavy heart. "Reece. She knew I was more than I appeared to be because after everyone on that planet was killed I used my powers to destroy her creations then shut her down. I lied in my report about that. And though the Replicators now may believe that I have died, they'll believe that my line has not because Reece did meet Vladimir."

"Through Daniel they'll know that you are still alive." Jonathan told him.

"And through Daniel they should know that they are no match for us."

''Maybe for you, but as long as they have Daniel they have one up on me."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan was ready when the Replicator ship dropped out of hyperspace well within the range of the beaming technology. The program automatically searched out all living creatures in space and compared their DNA structure to Daniel's and once it found a match, twenty seconds later, beamed him into the gate room. He gave everyone the all clear then left his post to go see Daniel.

Daniel was on his hands and knees, staring at everything around him in shock. He either didn't care about the blood ruining down the right side of his face or didn't know and Jonathan guessed it was the latter. Daniel was pretty typical that way.

As Jonathan was walking down the main staircase, their eyes met. "Jack," Daniel breathed and Jonathan couldn't quite place the emotion in his voice.

"Welcome to Vaclus "Jonathan said emotionlessly. "Under better circumstances I would give you a tour, but right now you need to go down to the Infirmary."

''What? ''Daniel asked confused, standing up slowly.

''You're bleeding Spacemonkey." It had been a slip of the tongue, so easy to fall back into the teasing, loving relationship they use to have.

Daniel touched his head in shock but they couldn't say anymore because another figure beamed in five feet to their left.

"Carter?'' Jonathan asked shocked. The last person he expected to see here was her.

"Uncle," one of Jeremiah's daughters yelled, ''She's a replicator!"

"I am," the replica of Carter said. "Fifth made me, and I am the most powerful of all previously created Reece form replicators. As one of my final acts in destroying this galaxy I will avenge Mother's destruction."

''You want to kill me?" Jonathan asked with a twisted smirk.

"You and your entire race Jack O'Neill."

Jonathan rolled his eyes "Foolish, You really think you can kill me?"

"I know I can," she said advancing forward. Her right arm transformed into a blade, and though she looked like she was going to attack Jonathan, at the last minute she turned on Daniel and drove the blade through his chest.

''No!" Jonathan screamed in horror as Daniel's eyes widened impossibly, his breathing became difficult and he coughed blood. Repli-Carter pulled the blade out and Daniel fell. Jonathan was there in an instant catching him before he hit the ground. He sank to his knees, cradling Daniel running his left hand through Daniel's hair.

"No, no, no,'' he sobbed. "Daniel, no'"

Daniel stared up at him, blinking almost as if he didn't know what was going on. ''Jack!' he whispered. "I'm sorry."

He paused, closing his eyes, Jonathan stepped him lightly, "Keep your eyes open for me Spacemonkey. Please."

Daniel opened them and smiled slightly, despite the coughs. "Love ….you…..so sorry ……I was ……such ….an ass."

Jonathan shook his head, ''It's not your fault. Just, don't leave me, not again."

Daniel tried to laugh, but it came out pathetic. ''Sorry…..don't think….l….will survive….this."

"Not true," Jonathan snarled, putting his hand over Daniel's wound. He focused all his energy into healing Daniel's extensive wound.

Above him he didn't notice Repli-Carter raise her sword arm, nor Jeremiah's daughter Aziza charge Repli-Carter her own sword drawn to attack. They dashed above and around them, Repli-Carter trying to dodge around Aziza in order to kill Jonathan, Aziza blocking every one of her moves with equal speed and strength.

''It's not…..working." Daniel slurred, his head lolling against Jonathan's shoulder.

''I'm not letting you die,'' Jonathan said determined, but he knew Daniel was slipping away from him. The wound was too extensive, too damaging. There were so many areas of his wound screaming for attention, stealing a little bit of his power prematurely making it harder to heal property

''Jack '"Daniel pleaded. "Don't….make this….harder than…..it has….to be…Please."

Jonathan looked into Daniel's eyes, tears flowing out of his own. He saw the pain, intensifying his own pain, and the love. His eyes pleaded with him to stop, to let him go, that he wasn't worth it.

'Though I may not be physically here, I'll always be with you.' Daniel's eyes seemed to say.

Jonathan kissed his forehead. ''I love you Daniel."

"You too," were Daniel's final words as Jonathan ceased the healing and he died.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Charlie stumbled as the vision receded and he came back to awareness.

"Are you alright?'' Shau'ri asked concerned laying a hand on his shoulder

Charlie shook his head, "Things still won't turn out right, even with our intervention. Dad still leaves and Daniel will dies."

Shau'ri sighed. "What more can we do?"

Charlie frowned in concentration, "Both my visions, they focus on the outcome of the Replicator War in accordance to Dad's leaving Earth. The war happens the way it does because Dad leaves Earth. Everything is about his departure."

"Are you suggesting me stop him from hearing?" Shau'ri asked surprised.

Charlie shook his head, ''The Alterans would never allow that, but there is something we could do."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack looked around the living room of his house, so devoid of life and saw a lone picture of Charlie sitting on the mantle. He walked over and picked it up, smiling. As he stared, the glass suddenly cracked. Jack spun around, extending his senses out, trying to locate the Ascended being that had no doubt been behind that. He frowned when he sensed no one and looked back at the picture.

''Charlie, what do you want?"

'Are you ready to go Jonathan?'

'Just wait," Jack told his brother, who was in orbit with the Narcissus. 'Charlie is trying to tell me something.'

Jeremiah sent a mental shrug, 'Alright.'

Jack stared at the picture for a few more minutes, willing It to give him answers. "Come on Charlie, tell me.''

The doorbell rang. Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Ok," and went to answer it.

A lump the size of his heart caught in his throat to the sight of Daniel looking nervously back at him.

"Hi Jack."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: If anyone sends me a PM, can you please make sure that I can send one back. I recieved a message but couldn't reply becasue there wan't a send message link on their profile.**

Chapter 12

"Jack, get your ass up," Daniel said annoyed as he walked into their bedroom to find Jack still lying face down under the covers, seemingly asleep.

Jack just lifted his ass up and turned his head so that Daniel could see the wide grin on his face.

Daniel scowled, "Now Jack, or we're going to be late."

Jack groaned and lowered his ass, "So what, I'm the General. We can be late."

"Jack!"

Jack sat up, "Sir, yes Sir. I'll get my sorry ass moving."

Daniel groaned and walked away, back into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. He sat in his usual spot at the table and resumed reading the paper. Almost twenty minutes later Jack joined him and stole the comics.

It had been three months since that screwed up week that nearly cost their relationship forever. Everything had gone back to normal with relative ease - though for a month the government had been really pissed off at Jack - but they still had a few issues to work out. They were mainly trust issues, but some had to do with love. However they worked them out and their relationship had become stronger for it.

"What do you usually do for Christmas?" Daniel asked suddenly. "I mean the Sentinels. Is there something special you do?"

Jack leaned back, "Christmas is such a human concept and tradition. We never celebrate it among ourselves, only with our human family if we have any. We don't have specific holidays, never have because over time they lose their meaning. For ourselves we find them pointless, however we do understand them."

"Can I....meet more of your family?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled brightly, "You think you're up to it? I mean, they're all kind of....crazy."

Daniel laughed, "Of course they're crazy, they're your children. But I don't want to meet all of them at once, just a few at a time."

Jack nodded, mentally pushing Daniel forward so that he could lean in and steal a kiss. Daniel glared at him but he was smiling. "So, who would you like to meet? Do you want me to name off some, go from oldest to youngest or randomly pick names out of a hat?"

Daniel shrugged, "Randomly?"

"Sure, you just might get all the major nutcases at once though."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "whatever Jack."

Jack chuckled, "We can't have them here though, too many complications. We can go anywhere, there are estates in almost every country."

Daniel looked into his empty coffee cup, "I don't mind. Whichever is the most convenient really."

Jack's eyes narrowed at him, "Hoyt or Cian it is, since they're walking universal history books." He glanced at the clock, "oh shit, we have to go."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Jack," Daniel asked, a little annoyed. ''Where are we going again?

"Saskatchewan," Jack answered happily as he lounged on the couch.

Daniel stood before him, hands on hips, "And when are we suppose to be there?"

"In two hours." Jack said casually, stretching so he could see around Daniel where he had a Simpsons DVD playing on the TV.

"Two hours? How are we suppose to get there in two hours?" Daniel asked surprised. "You're not even dressed to go."

Jack sighed, "Daniel, Kalim is picking us up in a Gateship in half an hour which will get us there five minutes early or so. Something like that, it's all taken care of."

Daniel sighed and plopped down beside Jack. "You could have at least told me."

"I did. I said I'd arrange the transportation."

"Yeah, but I assumed we'd be flying." Jack looked at him. "In a plane."

"We could have done that, but I hate commercial flights and none of the private jets were in the area."

"You have private jets?"

"I don't, but," Jack frowned.

"What?" Daniel asked slightly worried.

"You've heard of the private corporation called Paradox right?" Daniel nodded. "My oldest own and run it. They also own several smaller companies around the world, each of which is managed by a Sentinel. Caius use to run it with Kalas, but he's working on the Andromeda at the moment. I don t know who's taken his place maybe no one. Anyway, yes I have jets but they're not exactly mine."

Daniel nodded and leaned into Jack. Jack looked at him and frowned when he saw the worried look on his face. "You're nervous, You don't need to be."

"They're your family Jack, what if they don't like me?"

Jack shifted to wrap his arms around Daniel, ''How could they not like you? You are so perfect, so amazing, you are understanding kind, curious, loyal and accepting. They know I wouldn't be with you or even told you about us if you weren't anything but how I described you."

Daniel looked up at him, ''Yeah?"

Jack smirked "Hell yeah."

Daniel chuckled, pushed up and softly kissed him. Then he settled back down and together they silently watched the TV and waited for Kalim to arrive. When Kalim did arrive, a good half an hour later, Jack was alerted by a swift mental nudge. Startled he nudged back, a little viciously.

"Time to go,'' he said, getting up, stretching and turning the tv off.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked, standing as well. "Where is he?"

"Outside on the road,'' Jack grumbled pulling on his coat and shoes.

Daniel turned Jack around to face him, "There's a spaceship parked in the middle of the street?!"

"It's invisible." Jack protested indignantly.

"Yeah but it's on the road!" Daniel argued as they exited the house. "Someone could crash into it."

Jack gave him one of those 'I know something you don't' looks. "Nope. Dimensional phase technology, kinda like what you experienced when we met the Tartar."

Daniel frowned as Jack stopped him in the middle of the road. He looked around before gesturing him to walk down the road. Daniel just looked at him like he was crazy. Jack sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. Daniel jumped as they were suddenly inside a small cylindrical ship. As the hatch behind them closed, Jack pulled him forward into the cockpit.

"Good morning Kalim," Jack said to the light brown haired man sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Morning Grandfather." Kalim answered as he directed the ship up and out of Colorado.

Jack sat in the chair behind the copilot's seat and pointedly indicated for Daniel to take the forward chair. Daniel immediately started looking over the controls, running his hands over them without fear of messing anything up because he knew he didn't have the gene.

"Why is there a built in DHD?" Daniel asked.

"These are Gateships, named so because they are small enough to travel through the Gate," Kalim answered, sending him a smile. "The DHD is just an added perk. It's inconvenient to have to get out and use the stationary device, especially if we're in trouble."

Daniel smiled and continued to look over the controls. He stole a better look at Kalim and was surprised to find that his features were not entirely human. He blinked and began to stare. Behind him Jack started chuckling which prompted Kalim to look around.

"I'm Atoniek." he explained.

Daniel jumped and looked away. "Atoniek? Why does that sound familiar Jack?"

"Those damn armbands Anise brought for us to test." Jack grumbled.

"Hey" Kalim protested. "They were only a prototype, it is not my fault they were never finished."

"What happened?" Daniel asked curiously.

A dark book crossed over Kalim's face and he pursed his lips. Daniel turned around to look at Jack, who was looking at Kalim with sorrow and compassion. He knew that the Atoniek had become extinct, but he hadn't known how. He thought maybe they'd just died out, but by the look on Jack's and Kalim's faces, it was worse.

''You know the bare bones history of the Ancients in this Galaxy," Jack explained. "But most of what you know is from after the Great Plague and our return to the Milky Way. Several hundred years before the plague we were in a war - it seems to be all we ever do - with an enemy far more powerful than the Goa'uld. It was during these wars that the Ancients embraced their military side and began concentrating on military advancements. We weren't fast enough. Our enemy wiped out many of our allies before we defeated them. The Atoniek were one of them. The Tartar almost got it too."

"Tartar, you mentioned them before."

"Our oldest allies," Jack said with a rueful smile. "Though I'm pretty sure they hate us. They're a race of humans as old as us though they developed at a completely different level. They're from Babylon, same as us and were driven out by the Ori as well. We may have, accidentally displaced them a couple of times since then," he added sheepishly.

"You said I'd met them."

Jack nodded, "They're the one's your Grandfather is staying with."

"Oh" Daniel's eyes widened. ''Um, if they're that old, how come they didn't seem to be as advanced as you?"

Jack chuckled, "That pyramid is merely a tool to deceive their enemies and disguise their level of technology. There is, in fact, an entire city on that planet existing in another dimension."

"Would they attack you?'' Daniel asked curiously,

"They may hate us but we're not enemies."

Daniel nodded and turned back to watch the Earth move below them. Jack sat back and watched him and in due time Kalim had them descending at a sharp angle.

"Whoa," Daniel exclaimed softly as they leveled out. "I didn't feel a thing."

"That would be the inertial dampeners," Kalim told him but Daniel was only partially listening as he had caught sight of Hoyt's gothic styled mansion. Jack guessed it was the biggest house Daniel had ever laid eyes on, so the awe struck look wasn't a surprise. His children had a thing for living in massive buildings because their previous homes - the Ancient cities - were massive. The problem was that some of the mansions were abandoned for long periods of time because of how empty they were.

Hoyt's mansion, though black and looming, was beautiful; at three stories high and 100 square feet with no area that didn't add to it's beauty. Kalim flew around the mansion for Daniel's benefit then entered through the roof of the building that made up the west end.

The room took up all three stories and was where the ships were stored. Along the walls were three levels of docks for the Gateships and in the center of the room was a two story hollow cylindrical 'tower' that also served as a set of docking stations. Kalim parked his Gateship in an empty spot in the tower. Then he powered the jumper down and lowered the hatch.

"How many Gateships do you have?" Daniel asked surprised as he followed Jack, Kalim behind him, along the walkway between the ships to a door.

"We all have a facility like this to dock the ships since it is often a proffered mode of transportation, but this is more than any of us actually own. Hoyt's son Steven is one of the ones tasked to build Gateships for the Andromeda," Kalim answered.

Jack waved his hand over the door and it opened to a small, almost circular space. As they stepped in a panel on the wall opened up revealing a schematic layout of the mansion. Daniel watched curiously as Jack started tapping it, bringing up the area he wanted, With a final tap the door closed and Jack turned away from the panel.

"Elevator?" Daniel guessed

"Even better," Jack answered. "Elevators go up and down, these transporters can take you to any one of the specified locations."

''That's convenient."

Jack and Kalim chuckled. The door opened, revealing a long hallway with a blue eyed blond man who looked remarkably like Jack standing and waiting for them. He wore an expensive, tailored black suit, a pink dress shirt, no tie and was about four inches shorter than Jack. He looked around thirty-five.

"Daniel, I'd like you to meet my 65th child Hoyt," Jack introduced. "Hoyt meet Daniel. Please do not keep him all day"

Hoyt chuckled as they shook hands, "It would be your own fault If that happened father."

Jack stuck his tongue out. Hoyt laughed and led them down the hall into a large gathering room where everyone Jack had invited had already arrived. It was brightly lit by lights that were in the walls, soft but all over so that no area was left darkened. There was a bar and snack area to the left and out amongst the space were tables and chairs. Some were tall four seater square tables with tall stools while others were coffee tables with leather couches and chairs. It was stylish and welcoming and it eased some of the nervousness that had been building up in Daniel since they'd left home.

Kalim immediately wandered off to the bar to get a drink where he started talking to a man with wild red-brown hair wearing jeans and a form fitting long sleeved green shirt. Hoyt also took his leave, but instead of mingling he went down the hall to another room.

"Steven usually does the cooking but apparently he's not here," Jack explained with a chuckle. "Hoyt hates cooking. He's good at it but he just _hates_ it so you're in for quite a rare treat."

Daniel nodded and looked around again. He had no idea where to start or go. Jack seemed to read his thoughts, directing his gaze to one of the couches where there was an empty seat. "They're expecting you," was all he said. He gave Daniel a nudge and went to get them some drinks.

Daniel's eyes widened, "Jack!"

Jack just waved and pointed to the couch. Some people chuckled and he flushed, making his way to sit at the end of the leather couch beside a woman with thick shoulder length sandy blond hair and brown eyes wearing a pale blue V-neck dress covered in faint tracings of flowers. Daniel guessed she was about his age, possibly older. Beside her, a man with short black hair and bright green eyes wearing black slacks and a burgundy button down dress shirt was leaning casually, legs crossed and his right elbow on the rest with his hand holding his head. Adjacent to him was a younger woman with very long golden blond hair, sky blue eyes set in a heart shaped face wearing a long black skirt and a low cut silver shirt.

He gave them a tentative smile, ''Hello."

The blond woman laughed, amused at his discomfort, ''You have no need to be nervous around any of us Daniel."

"Oh now that's not true," the man countered, ''What if he met Loki?''

The three of them shuddered. ''You have a point,"

The woman beside Daniel rolled her eyes, ''Please, Loki is not the worst among us."

"Oh really?" the man asked. "Who's worse than Loki?"

"I am," Jack answered startling them all. He handed Daniel a drink and small plate of food and sat on the arm of the couch, smirking, "And I am appalled that you have yet to introduce yourselves. Daniel, beside you is my daughter Minerva Quinn, my son Marius Caine and my granddaughter Lyra Star."

Daniel blinked, "Isn't there a star called Lyra?"

"A constellation, but close enough. My mother's name is Vega, which is a star hence our last name," Lyra answered with a smile.

Daniel nodded and turned to Minerva, "Quinn? As in…."

Minerva nodded, "Yes, Jonas is my wayward son."

Marius sat forward, ''And you've never heard of me, so we're all good. Right?"

"It's a flaw of his Daniel," Minerva said. "You'll get use to it."

''After a while you'll get use to all of us," Lyra added. "Except maybe Loki, since he is the reason the Norse call him the god of mischief."

"It wasn't because of," he glanced up at Jack, ''well, the Asgard Loki?"

"In part," Lyra explained. "But our Loki is worse. He takes great pleasure in pissing every single one of us off."

Daniel looked at Jack, ''Can we build up to meeting him? I'm not sure I can handle meeting the wildest of your children early on."

They all laughed and Jack leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm curious Daniel," Marius said. They all turned to him. "What possessed you to investigate the pyramids? You had to have known that presenting your findings would cost you everything and yet you still did it."

Daniel was quiet for a moment, "When my parents were still I alive I remember a side project they had. Over the course of their careers they'd uncovered and studied tablets and artefacts with hieroglyphs older than what was believed to be the oldest. l would sit with them as they studied what I now know to be Goa'uld and listen to their theories. Once I was able to continue their research, I put it out there because it was obvious to me. Those writings weren't of human origin, and some of it was written _in_ the pyramids which made them older than what we previously believed. I got it out there because I felt it had to be told even if I was blowing everything for it."

"That's a difficult thing to do," Minerva commented. "Very rarely are there people such as you Daniel."

"Humans are not ready for such a change at the moment." Marius said. ''I don't think the Tau'ri, on a whole, will be ready for several more decades. Unless you're invaded I don't think the program should be de-classified,"

Daniel frowned, ''Why?"

"If the Astria Porta was de-classified, every country not a part of it will be in an uproar, every citizen will freak out; riot; become greedy little _fucks_."

"Marius," Jack warned.

Marius looked away for a moment. Daniel wondered if he'd had a similar experience with humans on another planet. It would explain things.

"This planet isn't ready. How can you be expected to get along with other cultures in the galaxy when you can't even get along with the ones on your own planet? De-classify the Gate and you'll have World War Three, and if that happens I'm off this planet."

Daniel looked at Jack. It wasn't his place to question what Jack's children felt or did. They were far older and had more experience in situations like that but he'd be damned if he said he didn't like it.

"What would you do?"

Jack looked away, "It depends. We can't get involved, it's against our laws. However if the use of alien technology was included in the hypothetical WWIII we would either remove it all or leave and take the Stargate with us."

Daniel nodded, "That's what any advanced civilization would do, isn't it?"

The man Kalim had been talking to bounded over and stood before them with a big smile, ''Grandfather, so nice of you to grace us with your presence after fifty years,"

Jack smiled, "I didn't realize you were feeling deprived Phyrrus. Daniel this is Phyrrus Jessick, his father Lucian is my seventh child yet he is absolutely nothing like his father."

"Only because I prefer doing everything the dangerous way," Phyrrus told them.

"Excuse me,'' Marius said as he got up and glided away.

Kalim and four others joined their group, Kalim taking Marius' place. One was a man who almost looked exactly like Hoyt save that he was two inches taller, had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. Daniel assumed he was Cian. With Cian were three woman. The tallest had short and spiked red hair and ice blue eyes. She was more masculine than the other two with broad shoulders and visible, but not prominent muscle. She looked to be in her mid thirties and was wearing wide legged dress pants with a low cut oriental styled top. The woman beside her looked to be about twenty five with thick red streaked brown hair parted to the left and layered to about chin length with piercing hazel eyes. She wore a spaghetti strapped knee length black sparkling dress, silver healed sandals and on her left ankle Daniel saw a small, non descript tattoo. The smallest of the three, standing about 5' 5, looked to be in her mid thirties. Her eyes were a dark hazel Daniel hadn't seen before and she had shoulder length curly medium-brown hair with blond streaks. She wore dress pants with a green low cut 3/4 length sleeved top that, along the collar, had small emerald gems.

"Daniel these are Cian, Cyril, Tana and Vali." Jack introduced them. ''Cian as I've told you before, is a historian. Cyril's specialization is in tactics and assassination. She can get into any facility easily, without the use of our abilities .Tana is a weapon's designer and she also builds most of them. Drones mainly, since they're small and easy to make."

"They're not small, and humans wouldn't think they're easy," Tana said. "They're complicated little buggers, I'm just so adept at making them."

"Vali is a doctor, the no nonsense kind of doctor. Napoleonic-power-monger."

Vali laughed, "Don't listen to him Daniel, he just doesn't like having to be poked with things or healed by anyone/thing but himself."

Daniel nodded. He'd seen Jack complain about it before, almost every time he was in the infirmary. He was a bit disturbed by Jack's job description of Cyril though. He hadn't realized the Ancients had supported and employed such a profession. He did not think they needed assassins, not with the amount of power they had.

"Cyril doesn't practice her art anymore," Cian said. He was looking at Daniel as if he knew what he was thinking. It was possible he did. "She does teach self-defense classes. Assassins of her caliber are, thankfully, not needed."

Cyril gave Cian a look that told Daniel all he needed to know about her. She was dangerous, probably born during a war so that war was all she knew. He doubted she liked war, but no war was probably boring. Daniel knew he'd never be able to see eye-to-eye with her but he did hope that they could at least get along.

All the Sentinels spaced out for a moment, Daniel looked up at Jack.

"Hoyt says it's time to eat," Jack told him. ''He's also called sitting beside you."

"Which is absolutely no fair," Phyrrus mocked whined. He smiled and they all filed out of the room.

"I'll show him no fair," he heard Kalim mutter.

Lyra snickered, "That'll be fun to watch."

Minerva snorted. "And Marius thought Loki was the worse. You two are just as bad."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Read and Review please. I'd love to know what you think. And thanks to those who faithfully review every chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm so happy to have this done and up for you. This starts a new double arc that takes place during almost the rest of season eight. **

Chapter Thirteen

"You can't go Daniel," Jack said angrily stalking through their house and trying to clean up the mess Cassie had left behind because of her visit.

"Why not?" Daniel was just as angry as Jack, maybe even more so, as he helped Jack clean up.

The Prometheus was finished her repairs from the Anubis attack (finally) and yesterday he'd been informed that she would be taking a trip to the Pegasus Galaxy to check on the Atlantis Expedition. Daniel insisted on going, Jack was completely against it.

"It's too dangerous," Jack told him.

Daniel laughed hollowly at him, "It can't be any more dangerous than what I face going through the Stargate everyday Jack. And if it was so dangerous, why did you let Dr. Weir take that expedition through?"

"I had to," Jack answered. "But I didn't want to. I have a duty to foreseen timelines, one of which was Dr. Weir leading a team to the city. But there's no way I'm letting you go, not when I know of the dangers in that galaxy."

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I thought we weren't letting our relationship get in the way of our job Jack? This seems an awful lot like it though."

"I am doing my job!" Jack yelled. "As much of an asset as you'll be to them you are needed here."

"I'm needed in _Atlantis_," Daniel snapped. "I can read the language fluently; I know their history better than anyone else."

Jack sighed and shook his head, "Nothing in this galaxy can prepare you for the terror waiting in that one. I stand by my decision Daniel, you can't go."

Daniel glared at him for a moment before storming to their bedroom. He came back a moment later, a blanket and pillow in his arms and thrust them into Jack's without saying a word he went back to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Jack blinked, shook his head and dropped his bundle on the end of the couch. "Guess that makes him the wife," he muttered as he continued to clean up.

He understood Daniel's anger, expected it too, but he wasn't sending Daniel to the Pegasus Galaxy unless he was ordered to. He had no way to protect him while he was there, because honestly, Earth was far better protected than Atlantis. Though they had probably learned quite a bit they would have barely scratched the surface and with no ZPM they didn't have sufficient power. He couldn't send Daniel there knowing what he was going up against; he shouldn't have sent anyone there.

_His prison was stone cold but not made of stone. It was blue and green, dark and organic. He'd never been in such a prison before, never seen the type which was new given his age. He sat up confused and winced at the stabbing pain in his chest_

_Looking down he saw a nasty scar his body had yet to heal. It was a single line in the center of his chest with five crescent shape marks around it. The scars were crusted with blood._

_He looked around his empty cell, intrigued by its design and technology. Even as a prisoner he could appreciate the technology of his captors. However there wasn't much for him to learn so he stood and walked to the cell's door. It didn't look like a door, it was more a hard web and the halls were so dark that he couldn't make out anything clearly._

_He retreated back into his cell and sat at the far end cross legged. Trying to remember how he'd gotten there he closed his eyes and descended into silent meditation. He recalled being on an exploration of a planet on the farther rim of the galaxy. Xianac was unpopulated even though it had an Astria Porta and they were surveying it for metal ores or even a place to build more Atlantis class city ships. They were in need of more, their population rapidly growing after many difficult years of building their society._

_He'd gone with a small team but had wandered off alone because not only was he free of a danger, he was the most capable person in their group if it came to a fight. He hadn't expected an attack though, so when someone came at him from behind……._

_His eyes snapped open when the cell door retracted and his captors entered. He stood and eyed them warily. They were humanoid with pure white hair, yellow eyes and sickly green skin. They were ugly yet fair looking in their own way._

"_Who are you?" he demanded._

_They parted to reveal what could have been a stunning woman if she weren't one of these creatures. She had blood red hair and wore a blue revealing dress._

"_Who are you?" she asked revealing a set of vicious looking teeth. She spoke the words almost as if they were foreign to her._

"_I asked you first."_

_The woman snarled as she stopped inches away from him. She was nearly his height, strange since only his daughters seemed to be his height. She ran her right hand over his chest in a strangely intimate – yet not – gesture and rested it on his scars._

_Eyes widening he screamed as he felt pain the likes he'd never felt before, not even when he was being tortured during the last war his race had been in._

"Jack!"

Jack jerked awake and was barely able to restrain himself from lashing out at the person standing above him. Breathing heavily he looked up at Daniel with panic wide eyes and pulled him down into a bone crushing hug.

"Jack?" Daniel asked worried. He'd never heard Jack scream like that, especially not from a nightmare.

"There's a reason we left the Pegasus Galaxy Daniel, it's why I won't ever willingly send you there when we have no way of keeping in contact."

Daniel nodded into his chest and stayed there, shifting so that he was comfortable as Jack held him. He wanted to go to Atlantis, badly, but if the enemy there gave Jack nightmares such as this he wasn't sure if he should be so willing to jump at the chance to go. Nothing they'd come up against made Jack truly scared. _What was there?_ What had he sent the Expedition to when he discovered the address and convinced Jack to use the ZPM to connect a wormhole? He was too terrified to know.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel said once General Hammond had left. "I'm not going to refuse this."

Jack sighed. "I know Daniel," He said pulling him into a hug. "Just promise you'll come back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Daniel nodded and kissed him long and passionately, "I promise."

Jack nodded, "You should probably go and get packed."

"Ok." He left slowly, watching Jack as if he expected him to say something else.

"I love you," Jack said as he crossed the threshold.

Daniel smiled, "Love you too."

When he was gone Jack sank into his chair and dropped his head into his hands. If the Wraith got a hold of Daniel while he was there he wouldn't survive. No one survived at their hands; humans were only a food source to them and nothing more. Tremors coursed though his body as he questioned his choices in allowing these humans to do what they've done. He knew what was there; painful death at the hands of an enemy who sucked the life out of you. He'd sent the Expedition to their deaths, knowing full well there was no way they'd be able to defend themselves if the Wraith attacked.

"Jack?"

Jack's head snapped up and he smiled at Hammond, stilling his body to disguise his true emotions. "George. Though you were inspecting my," he waved his hand around, "running of the base."

Hammond chuckled, "I trust the base is running smoothly. I only left to give you and Dr. Jackson some alone time."

Jack bristled, "What do you mean?"

Hammond closed the door, "There have always been rumors about the two of you Jack, however no one is talking like they're rumors anymore, but fact."

Jack scowled, "A good commander knows not to always believe what they hear from the watercooler."

Hammond gave him a hard look, "I don't care what your relationship is with Dr. Jackson, just make sure the talk doesn't reach those in a higher position than me."

Jack snorted, "They'd lose everything if they found out and made a fuss about it."

Hammond shook his head, "You don't know that Jack."

Jack smirked darkly, "Yes I do."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Are you ok Sam?"

Sam shook her head and continued to stand in front of the picture window in Mark's house, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. Everyone else in the house was asleep, not surprising since it was three o'clock in the morning but Sam just couldn't get to sleep.

"What's bothering you?" Mark asked standing beside and facing her.

Even though they hadn't had the greatest relationship for a long time Sam still felt as if she could talk to her brother. However she wasn't sure if she should tell him of her most recent cause for worry since she wasn't sure if it was work related or not.

"I've just been getting a weird feeling lately," Sam told him. _Like someone's been watching me._

"What kind of feeling?" Mark pressed.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I know Pete hasn't sensed anything or he'd have said something by now."

"Maybe he's feeling the same way you are and doesn't want to say anything until he's sure." Mark pointed out.

"Maybe," Sam said though she didn't believe it. She could read Pete quite well, not perfectly but enough to know if he was on guard because he was sensing eyes on him. Pete didn't sense a thing and he was oblivious to her worry.

"Talk to him," Mark advised. "Before things get out of control."

He briefly squeezed her shoulder before heading back to his room. Sam remained where she was, lost in thought. She hadn't gotten away for Christmas to visit her brother, (end of the world crisis and all) so Jack had promised her this time off. She was grateful to him for it, it had been a long time since she'd seen Mark's daughters Katie and Abby and of course, Mark and Celia. Pete being able to take the time off as well had been a surprise at first, but he'd apparently traded in shifts to be able to free it up.

She tenses in acute awareness when her eyes caught a movement outside. She scanned the street lamp lit neat lawn of her brother's and his neighbours, looking for the source of the movement. She didn't even entertain the thought that she might be seeing things because she was tired, she'd seen a real tangible shape, she just didn't know what that shape could have been.

Deciding to go out there she put her coffee cup down on the kitchen counter and in the front hallway she opened the closet. On the top shelf was a box that she pulled down, in it her and Pete's firearms. She removed hers and attached it to her pants. Slipping into shoes she unlocked the door and cautiously ventured out.

There was no noise except those made by her feet and the crickets. Other than that there was nothing and it disturbed her. The silence always meant something was coming. She walked to the end of the driveway, turned slowly around, studying everything, looking for a change but when she saw nothing she figured the movement must have been an animal.

"Go to bed Sam."

Sam spun, drawing her weapon and she froze, eyes going wide. Her heart began to beat wildly as her brain comprehended who she was seeing.

"Martouf?"

Martouf smiled, "Hello Samantha."

There was an unearthly glow about him as he wore his usual tan Tok'ra outfit.

"You're dead." She blurted before she could find a tactful way to say it. She lowered her gun.

He chuckled, "I Ascended once Lantash was removed from my body. I've been watching you ever since."

Sam figured she should be creeped out by it, as she had been when she'd discovered Orlin, but she couldn't find it within herself to be. It seemed almost natural that the Ascended would watch over people they loved.

"How?" She wondered. Had Oma helped him to like she'd helped so many others?"

"General O'Neill was Lantash's former host, four hundred years ago. It is from him that I gained the knowledge to do so without anyone's aid, though I was aware of Malic hovering around me the entire time."

Sam frowned, "I thought Jack didn't like the Tok'ra."

Martouf shrugged, "Truthfully, it's a love/hate thing." He smiled at her incredulous look, "I've learned many Earth traditions and sayings while watching you Sam."

He looked around for a moment, "From what I understand, General O'Neill admires what the Tok'ra have done, just that sometimes he doesn't like they way they've done it. He considers the Tok'ra children like all the other 'younger races' even though at 4000 Selmak is the oldest one left. Some of the things the Council has done has gone against all sense, but that's because he's so much older and knows, just from experience, what will happen to them if they don't change their ways."

Sam nodded, filing that away. Jack would always be a mystery to her. "Why have you appeared to me?"

For a long time Martouf didn't answer, just stared into her eyes. Then, "to warn you. There's someone following you, someone you didn't sense because that was me you could feel. Be careful Sam, don't go anywhere alone."

He was suddenly gone. Sam looked around, questions swirling around her head. She wanted to know who was following her, what she was up against. It had to be more dangerous than normal if he was warning her.

A sudden, lone breeze hit her, surrounded her, told her to go back to sleep. She listened, entering the house, locking the door and returning her gun to the box in the closet. She listened only because Martouf's voice had pleaded with her and because she still loved him she couldn't refuse.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"What are you going to do about this?" Jack asked her as she finished telling him what had happened.

"What do you mean Sir?" Sam asked bewildered.

"He interfered," he told her. "He may no longer be there to watch over you."

Sam's eyes widened. The last days of her vacation had been less stressful because she'd known Martouf was there. It hadn't crossed her mind that he would be punished just for talking to her.

"Has he been?" she asked quickly, desperately.

He was there now, all the time invading her thoughts. It was like he'd never died, not even Pete could distract her enough when she was really into wondering what could have happened between them if he hadn't died.

Jack was silent, head tilted slightly to the side as his eyes acquired a faraway look. He was back down to Earth after a few tense moments, smiling, "He's still there, but Lantash says that any more talking with you will result in a low level punishment."

"Lantash Ascended too?" Sam asked surprised.

"Oh yes," Jack answered. "Elliot too. Aside from Anubis who got there though trickery, he'll be the only Goa'uld/Tok'ra to ever Ascend."

"Why?"

"The Tok'ra don't believe in a higher plane of existence." Jack shrugged. "Who am I to try and convince them otherwise, even if it's clear that's what happened to the Ancients."

"Doesn't it bother you though?" Sam asked curious. She was pretty sure it would bother her.

Jack shook his head, "They're free to believe in anything they want. However, you've changed the topic. What are you going to do about this situation you're in?"

Sam floundered, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Sir."

Jack sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "You've never really gotten it have you? You never really let yourself get it. There are so many opportunities for you to find love Sam, most of which fall through because you can't seem to figure out what you want. It's sitting at your door step again Sam, except this time you have three choices."

Sam was looking at him reproachfully, angered that he was bringing her love life into this, but continued to listen to him. "Three?"

"Martouf would willingly descend if it meant living the rest of his life with you, all you have to do is ask. Pete loves you, and the fact that you're still together means it could go somewhere if you let it. Or you could end up being with neither of them; it all depends on the choices you make."

Sam refused to begin thinking about what she was going to do. That was reserved for alone time only, when there was nothing else to plague her mind. "I'll think about it Sir."

Jack nodded. "Please do. I want to see you happy Sam. I want you to be able to be with that person you can go home to after a bad day……..a good one too. Is there anything else?"

Sam shook her head so Jack dismissed her. When she was gone Jack began his work, turning on his laptop to begin with. He couldn't do his SGC work first though, this thing with Martouf had to be noted and a few of his children had to be made aware of it, Malic in particular. Jack knew he would be responsible if Martouf broke the laws since it was through him he'd learned how to Ascend. Lantash too, would be responsible, but not as much as Jack.

As he worked he tried not to think about Daniel. These past several nights Jack had been plagued with nightmares involving a hundred different things befalling Daniel and/or Prometheus. It scared him and just to make sure nothing had happened he found himself searching with his mind through the Ascended Plane for the Prometheus's signature every four hours. There were so many things that could go wrong, it drove him crazy just thinking about them.

A request for a video conference popped up from Alexstrasza. Curious he accepted it and a window opened. "What's wrong?" he asked startled. She was haggard looking, and tired with blood shot eyes and circles under them. He hadn't seen her look like this in a very long time.

"Yesterday Korial ringed into the house half dead. I stabilized him then suddenly Caspian, Acacia, Aiden and Dylan showed up, each severely injured. Half an hour later Terrance, Roxas and Naomi also ringed in. They were all attacked father, sniper ranged but Caspian said he'd nearly been taken out by a bomb."

Jack scowled as anger flooded through him, "Do they know who did this to them?"

Alexstrasza shook her head, "No, but I've informed Kalas and he's ordered teams out to each of the attack sites. He'll be forwarding the reports to you."

Jack nodded, "Thank you for informing me Alex, now get some sleep. You need it."

She nodded and logged off, leaving Jack to worry about the new threat to his family and ultimately himself. Eight attacks in one night was more than just a coincidence. They were targeted, why those eight out of nearly two hundred he wasn't sure yet but he had to figure it out before more were attacked.

He was so tied up with work that he missed his scheduled check up on Prometheus.

**. . . . . **

**Please review. I don't get many of them and I love them. They fuel my muse.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is quite possible the longest chapter you will ever see from me! It's twice as long as the chapters I normally write(which is why it took so long to get to you) and I probably won't ever do so again because I was getting really frustrated by the end. You might wonder why I didn't split it in two(as that would have lessened my frustration) and that's because I wanted to have a certain thing happen in this(which I promised my sometimes beta and best friend I would). I am never making such promises agian and I hope you don't come to expect such long chapters just because this one is. I don't want you to assume andything and then be disappointed later on. **

Chapter Fourteen

"Anything new come in while I was away?" Pete asked as he sat down in his desk at the Denver Police Station.

"Nice to see you too, I'm fine thanks," his partner Andy Travis said with a smile. He made it sound like he was annoyed but Pete knew he was just joking. They were always like this after vacations. "How was your trip with the potential Mrs.?"

Pete rolled his eyes, "Relaxing. We went up to Mark's and did a little San Diego sightseeing."

Andy nodded, "You needed it Pete, this case has been getting to you."

Pete scowled. The gang activity had been getting worse, but lately there'd been a string of murders, all of the victims from different gangs, but all seemingly by the same. He'd entertained the possibility of a single killer but two of the murders had happened only ten minutes apart and at different ends of the city. He and Andy were the leads on the case, yet they'd come up with nothing.

"Anything new?" he asked again.

Andy sighed, "Yes and no. Our killer hasn't struck again but the gangs have started killing each other at an escalating rate. If this keeps up the guy won't have any more people to kill."

Pete snorted, "As nice as it would be not to have the gangs around that's not a comforting though. Have we gotten anywhere with the evidence?"

Andy shook his head, "Our killers leave nothing behind Pete, you already knew that."

Pete powered up his computer and sat back in his chair to wait. Andy was right about this case getting to him. Ten deaths over a period of six weeks and the more he looked into it the more confusing it became. He was determined to solve this case though, by any means possible.

Andy's phone rang. A minute later he set it down with a sigh, "We've got another one."

Pete nodded and grabbed his stuff, "Where?"

"City Park."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

His knees hurt, they always hurt now but he never complained about them. Especially not to her, with her beautiful red hair, soft complexion which was an oddity, and expressive, loving sapphire eyes. He could never complain to her, not about anything. She was perfect, the most perfect woman out there with a smile that could light up a room and a personality that charmed everyone, even the people who she shouldn't have charmed. It wasn't her fault though, it was never her fault.

His eyes and his heart hurt him too. They would never stop, because the pain of never being with her again would never leave him. Every day he knelt at her grave, and every day his heart broke again, the tears fell from his eyes and the need to avenge her grew stronger.

Kneeling at her grave he traced the letters of her name with his right hand and his eyes fell on the three new rings he now wore. He'd found them in her apartment while cleaning it out; he'd seen them only once before and she'd told him they were family heirlooms. They were beautiful; silver banded each with a single, different jewel and an inscription around the entire inside of the band in an ancient text. He'd tried to find out what they said but there was no record of the script in any database. The gem in the first ring was a blood red ruby, the second had a yellow topaz and the third had an amethyst. He wore them as a constant reminder of her along with the necklace that had come with them, a small diamond hanging off it.

His hand clenched into a fist, the sunlight bouncing off the gems making them glow unearthly. He had work to do, work he didn't like but felt was necessary since no one else could do it properly. He stood and walked away from her grave, fire in his eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

He pulled on a pair of latex gloves the scene analysts had given him and surveyed the crime scene from a distance. Crime scene tape surrounded a small open grove; their body was in the center in a supine position, head angled to the left and nothing but small bushes. He wore a dark, blood stained hooded sweater and bloodstained baggy jeans. The coroner was already there, inspecting the body to develop the initial findings, and the analysts were already collecting the evidence.

He and Andy slipped under the tape and carefully made their way to the body. "What have we got?"

Their M.E., Alice Dobson, briefly glanced up at them with hazel eyes, "Caucasian male, late teens, COD looks to be from his broken neck here. He was in a fight, probably with his killer, there are several lacerations on his arms, chest and face and his right leg was broken. Found this on his neck."

She held up a small five centimeter yellow cut out star in an evidence bag that seemed to be the calling card for their killer. It was on every body, always on their neck and always yellow. Pete knew it held some significance, some insight into their killer but it eluded him. Andy took the evidence from her and held it up, turning it to look at from all angles.

Pete knelt down. "May I?" he asked, indicating the body.

Alice nodded, "Go ahead Detective."

Pete smiled and looked through the boy's pockets to find an ID. His wallet was in the right front pocket of his jeans. "Riley Jenkins," he read off the ID. "Seventeen, lives about five blocks from here. Probably was attacked on his way home."

Andy came back from having wandered away, "Witness who found the body says she didn't notice anyone around the area at the time. She lives a block away and hasn't noticed anything unusual going on."

Pete nodded, "Have the analyst found anything out of the ordinary?"

Andy shrugged and looked around, "Doesn't look like it. We'll find out once their finished processing the evidence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Riley Jenkins runs with the East Street Boyz. They're one of the newer up and coming gangs that have been making it pretty big lately. According to his juvie record he's been in for mostly minor stuff. Whether or not he's committed anything worse, only his gang knows."

Pete sighed as Andy read off the stats. Another body and still nothing that could lead them anywhere but in circles. This was the part he hated most about cases, when they had nothing to go on, but the case was still pushing them forward.

"Detective Shanahan?"

Pete turned in his chair and smiled, "Corrin, how are you today?"

Corrin McCormack rolled her chocolate brown eyes and handed him a file folder. She was the newest crime analyst the department had, mid thirties, averaged size and very beautiful. But she was married and one of the only people Pete was afraid of. She was scary when angry and thankfully that wasn't often. Pete took the folder and flipped it open, quickly leafing through all the reports.

"So far nothing we've collected from the scene of young Mr. Jenkins's death is out of place," Corrin said. "I find it odd that this killer is still leaving nothing of himself behind, none of the deaths have the mark of a professional and an amateur wouldn't be able to cover his tracks so well."

"Yeah," Pete agreed. "Troubling isn't it? What bothers me the most is that we still have nothing that connects the victims other than their gang affiliations."

"I might have something," Corrin said to that. "It came to me while I was processing the victim's clothes. Before these murders had started, all the gangs involved had been in the news."

Pete threw the folder on his desk and straightened, "Really? That's odd, but it would make sense that someone not _in_ the gang scene would go after the ones that were in the news. Thanks Corrin, you're a doll."

Corrin rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, only when it's good for you."

Pete laughed as Corrin walked back to her lab. He turned back to his computer. Across from him Andy was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

Andy shrugged, "You have a girlfriend."

"Well, yeah," Pete said bewildered.

"You flirt with Corrin like you want to fuck her."

Pete blinked, "She's married. I have a _girlfriend._"

Andy grimaced, "Hasn't stopped you before."

"Hey!" Pete said sharply. "We're not talking about that remember?"

"I didn't _talk_ about it, just alluded to it."

"Yeah well none of that either," Pete snarled.

He started a search of all the newspapers in Denver looking for articles related to the gangs and ignored Andy. He loved his partner, in a completely manly work related way. They worked well together, better than how Pete had worked with previous partners, which was saying something. They were opposites, but not so much that they didn't know where the other was coming from. Andy's moral compass was different from Pete's as well. Though he didn't oppose the use of some of the Force's more devious tricks to get the criminal he was less likely to use them, less likely to be as aggressive as Pete, whose aggressiveness sometimes bordered on violent. They balanced each other out, but sometimes Pete hated it. Sometimes he wished Andy wouldn't be his voice of reason, and in this instance, bring up things he didn't want to think about.

About a month before he started seeing Sam, he's started seeing a woman he'd met on a case. She wasn't a witness or even a part of the case but they'd met while the case was active. She'd been married, he'd known that too, but she was beautiful and exactly his type. That was his first mistake, because she wasn't actually his type, just a good actress. Though he'd never met the husband he'd learned later on that he was tied up in crime, and had 'planted' his wife with Pete in order to learn if he was under any surveillance, or if the police were even aware of him. His second mistake was believing the woman didn't truly care for her husband. His third mistake was still being with her when the shit hit the fan.

He'd been on probation when he'd been sent to the Springs and Mark had set him up with Sam. Best blind date he'd ever had, and the only one he wanted to keep seeing. Andy had set him up with someone once and though she'd been a nice woman she was really more Andy's type than his. It's why he didn't like blind dates, he had to go through with it out of a sense of obligation.

Andy knew not to refer to _that_ ex-girlfriend, people who did used it against him and it hurt every time it happened. He felt like shit all over again and they didn't want to damage their friendship/partnership by referring to it. The fact that Andy _had_ brought it up hurt worse than he would have thought possible, especially since it had been over a year ago. He hated it; he should be over it but, and he hated to admit it, he wasn't. He wasn't one to make mistakes that big, he avoided negative life altering events like the plague, like everyone else, but more so.

He'd seen what a bad career/life choice could do to a person and their family if they had one. He saw it every day on the job, but he'd been exposed to the harsh reality early on in life. His father had……he couldn't remember what his father had done but he'd lost his job because of it, lost any chance of getting another respectable, good paying job again and it sent the family to ruin. So Pete avoided doing that to his life, despite his tendency to be aggressive, because he knew what would happen and he didn't want that. It scared him to think that he may one day end up like that if he wasn't careful.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Malek crossed his arms and stared down at the set of technology Anise was presenting to himself, Selmak, Delek, Per'sus and Garshaw. They looked familiar to him, probably something his host had encountered but since it was vague familiarity he assumed it was from when he was young. Though young and old were all relative to the Sentinels given their immortality.

"I haven't been able to make many conclusions about the race that created these, the text on the inside of the bands are like nothing I've seen before. However, given their purpose, which is very similar to the Atoniek armbands, and just as old. I think they may have been created by a relation to the Atoniek. Possibly a different sect, one that split off and developed their own language and text but still remains similar to their kin."

"You're saying these rings do the exact same as those armbands?" Selmak asked darkly.

Anise shook her head, "Not at all, though they are similar. Each ring enhances one physical attribute, with no apparent side effect that my studies have found. This ruby jeweled ring enhances the wearer's strength, the amethyst ring speed and the topaz adapts the body in order to handle the physical changes."

"Something those armbands didn't do," Selmak grumbled. Malek would have sworn Jacob was talking if it weren't for the deepness of his voice.

"I can't tell you what the necklace does yet, so far it hasn't responded to any of my tests," Anise said ignoring Selmak. She was use to him by now. "I've reviewed over half my data on the Atoniek but I've been unable to find anything that helps."

"These are not of Atoniek make," Malek said. Everyone turned to look at him surprised. Never before had he gone against Anise's Atoniek findings, mainly because she was right (or on the right path), so this was odd behaviour for him. "I've read all your findings Anise, these are not Atoniek. If they were those armbands would have been perfected."

"As I said before, I believe it is a different sect -"

"Doesn't explain the textual differences," Malek argued. "There are not similarities between Atoniek script and the one on the bands. They're two completely different styles; a sect would not have suck drastic differences."

"If this is true," Garshaw spoke, "then who created these devices?"

Malek shrugged, "I can't say. Could be from a civilization older than anything we've known, like the Ancients."

Per'sus scowled, "Why do you insist on studying a race that has left us nothing but false hope?"

Malek was really glad he was in control because his host would have flipped. He was, in fact, flipping out right now with some very infinitive curses about Per'sus. "False hope in what? Ascending to a higher plane of existence? Finding the Clava Thessara Infinitas? Tell me Per'sus why do you hate the greatest race ever to walk this galaxy?"

Per'sus's eyes flashed (literally), "If these Ancients are so great then why are they gone? Shouldn't a race as old as theirs, one that has been around for millions of years, as you say, still be here? Where are they Malek?"

"They Ascended!" Malek snapped. "You know this, have proof of it with Anubis yet you refuse to believe it. They're all around us, watching as we go through our lives, holding the knowledge of the universe."

"Are these rings Ancient then?" Delek interrupted.

Malek shook his head, "I don't know what race made them."

~I do~ Malic informed him. ~They shouldn't be used.~

~Given what happened with the armbands I doubt Selmak will allow that to happen.~ Malek replied.

~I hope so. They could make any loyal Tok'ra like the Goa'uld.~

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"So, I've been thinking-"

Pete gasped, "That's dangerous!"

Andy rolled his eyes and resumed his pacing, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we know the killer is targeting every gang, which rules out the possibility of gang rivalry and leaves us with the rest of the population of Denver because no gang would go after their own like that."

"So, you want to question every citizen of Denver?" Pete asked grinning.

Andy ignored him, "Our culprit has to hate gangs for some reason, and all of them too. I think whatever triggered him happened recently, probably just over a month and a half ago."

Pete nodded in understanding, "a violent incident then, enough to push someone over the edge."

Andy smiled, "That's what I've been thinking."

"Alright, let's cross reference every gang activity that happened a month prior to the first death. If that turns up nothing we'll go with two months, etc."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Here look at this," Pete said motioning Andy towards him.

Andy came around their desks and read the incident report about a young woman killed in gang territory, though they didn't know which gang was responsible. It had been a pretty brutal killing too, one not usually associated with gangs but one too many pieces of circumstantial evidence said it was gangs.

"Kari Yakima," Andy murmured, "Pull up the file on her."

Barely a click and Pete had her file up. Andy rolled his eyes and quickly scanned it. "Red head? That's not exactly normal. Talk to the boyfriend?"

Pete nodded, "Best lead we've had."

Kari's boyfriend, unlike Kari herself, was a born and bred American and was still very hung up over her death. Pete recognized the anger in his eyes, could see it clearly among the pain and grief and he instinctively knew that Kyle Manning was their killer. Thing was, he had no way to prove it and if things continued to go the way they were, he never would. They young man was about thirty, with tussled sandy blond hair, expressive green eyes and a medium build, though he was a bit on the tall side.

The interview had gotten them nowhere, which Pete had expected. However he did learn that Kyle was, as well as angry, bitter over Kari's death. He hadn't been sorry at all to hear about the deaths, said it was a good thing someone had the balls to do it. But he denied having ever been involved with the entire thing, said he couldn't have done it. Pete though that was bullshit and about all else he wanted to prove it.

"Did you see those rings?" Andy asked him as they drove back to the station.

Pete nodded, "Expensive shit, I don't think he has the budget for them."

Andy hummed in agreement, "I'll see if I can find any information on them."

"You sure?" Pete asked. "It is the less interesting task."

Andy rolled his eyes, "To you maybe. I'm actually quite curious; they looked old."

Pete shrugged, "Whatever."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

As soon as he knew the cops were gone Kyle lost it, threw his glass against the wall, not caring that it shattered into hundreds of pieces. He'd underestimated them, completely. Somehow, with no evidence they'd come to question him. Something let them to him and that pissed him off because he knew he'd left nothing behind. Despite all of this he knew Detective Shanahan though he was the killer; was in fact convinced of it.

He had work to do then, kill a few more gang members and then take down Detective Shanahan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_The Next Day - 0700h_

"Just under two months ago, while doing a routine scanning the Prometheus picked up a small anomalous energy reading. However, it only registered for a few seconds before disappearing. Since then we've picked up the reading almost two dozen times." Sam presented to Jack and her team. "I'm analyzed the readings thoroughly; they originate in Denver and almost half of them coincide with the registered time of death of a series of serial murder victims."

Daniel raised a question, a frown on his face, "Is it s_omething_ or s_omeone_ killing these people?"

"Someone," Sam assured. "Whomever it is, is using an alien device to enhance his or her ability to kill with their bare hands. I cannot tell you anything more because I have been unable to get the specifics on the case."

"Any idea what this device is?" Jack asked.

Sam shook her head, "I'm sorry Sir I have no idea. Although I don't think it'll be too hard to find out given who's the lead on the case."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Lover Boy."

Sam blushed and nodded, "Yes Sir. He won't mind cooperating with us once he learns what's going on. Unfortunately I can't say the same for his partner, for I have no idea how he'll take us coming in to take over."

Jack nodded, "I'll let Pete deal with him. Looks like we're going to Denver kids."

"You're coming with us Sir?" Sam asked.

"Killer using an unknown alien device? Of course I'm coming. I was pretty sure we'd collected all the alien devices that weren't buried or entombed, so I really want to know what the hell this guy is using."

The others said nothing, understanding from the look in his eyes that this was not a topic he wanted to discuss. And they understood why he and his children would have collected any stray artifacts; many of them were too dangerous, especially for those who didn't understand them. Anyone with an alien device could have used it to gain power he or she shouldn't have had, and history would have been terribly different.

Daniel wondered if something like that had happened, only to be covered up by Jack and his family because they weren't ready. He didn't like the idea of there being a piece of their history that they didn't know because someone had erased it. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Get everything you'll need for the trip," Jack said. "I don't know how long we'll be so be prepared for everything. We leave at 1100h, meet me up top."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Malic paced his quarters in the current Tok'ra base. His symbiote had been right, Anise's new little project had been familiar and upon a memory searching meditation he knew why, and it wasn't good. Those devices had causes the destruction of many races in an ancient war. The question now was what to do about them. Once the war had ended the Ancients had completely destroyed the enemies facilities, cities, ships; anything that belonged to them. They wiped them from history, or so he thought.

~Malic make up your mind~ Malek snapped.

Malic growled and left his quarters. He went to the ring room and took them up to the surface. He nodded to the sentry and casually headed to the Stargate.

~What are you doing?~ Malek asked annoyed.

~Anise said that the chamber she found those rings in might lead to others. If that is true then how many other facilities do you think we missed? What other technology is sill left over from that war? We're going to Vaclus."

~You will get us in trouble without telling the High Council.~

Malic paused, ~Do you wish to inform them?~

Malek was silent for several moments, ~It's better that we don't. Let's continue.~

Malic nodded. He continued to the Gate, hoping that there would be no more resurfacing of Luanean technology.

~You still keep the information on the Luan from me.~ Malek commented impassively.

~There are a lot of things within my memory and knowledge that you do not know. Some of it is meaningless, the rest, it doesn't matter what it is, it just shouldn't be known. I know you've been through some horrible things, but I'd still rather spare you from some that I've been through.~

~The Luanean War being one of them?~

~Yeah. The Luan committed many atrocities I wish never to see again. You're better off not knowing.~

Malek fell silent as the approached the DHD. Malic input the address for Vaclus, then stepped through the wormhole without a look back once it stabilized. Had he looked back he would have seen Jacob standing several yards back and watching with a grim face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Pete got a sinking feeling in his gut when a huge black SUV pulled up to their latest crime scene. It only got worse when he saw Sam and her team get out, not to mention General O'Neill. They walked through the crowd and under the crime scene tape like they owned the place, which they probably soon would since they would only be here if alien technology was involved. Pete didn't know how though, unless it was the reason they couldn't get any evidence on their killer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andy, who was closer to them, asked angrily. "This is a crime scene, you're not authorized to be here."

Pete made his way to them quickly, not wanting a fight to break out. He didn't hear what O'Neill asked Sam but it was straight forward enough so that a nod could be the answer.

"General O'Neill," Pete said, interrupting whatever Andy was going to say. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"You know these people?" Andy asked calmly, though Pete could tell that he was not happy. He didn't like it when Feds took over their cases anymore than Pete did.

Pete nodded, "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and….." _Teal'c._

"I am Murray." Teal'c filled in.

"Right." Pete said a little sheepishly. "I can never remember your name."

Andy frowned, "No wonder. Kinda weird don't you think?"

O'Neill, Sam and Daniel all smiled but said nothing on the subject. Pete knew that O'Neill had been the one to give Teal'c the human name, more as a little inside joke, but it had stuck.

"We your case is somehow connected to our work," O'Neill said in answer to Pete's and Andy's first question.

"And what kind of work is that exactly?" Andy asked.

"Classified," O'Neill answered him shortly. "Until we uncover the cause for our concern we'll be working with you, and then most likely taking over. You have no choice but to cooperate."

"Of course we will." Pete said, thankful for once that he was the senior partner and had to deal with this kind of crap.

"Hold on a sec," Andy said. "Is Col. Carter your girlfriend Sam Carter?"

Pete nodded, making Andy scowl and say, "No wonder you've rolling over so easily."

Pete growled as Andy walked away. He looked at the SCG group, "You can look around but stay out of the analysts way and don't touch _anything_ unless you are wearing gloves and have their permission to touch it. If there is no classified material involvement then I can't have a killer walk on a technicality you caused."

He turned and followed Andy. Before he was out of earshot he heard O'Neill mutter "touchy" but didn't care. He had a little damage control to see to first. Then he could tell O'Neill where to shove it while he was the lead on this case.

He didn't like O'Neill, though he could respect the man to some degree. Sam had told him about his relationship with Daniel, except that wasn't the reason. What Pete didn't like was the way he played with Sam's feelings (and probably Daniel's) before he made up his mind. And yet, while he as seeing Daniel he hadn't given Sam any indications that her feelings for him couldn't' be returned. He'd disregarded her feelings completely, and Pete couldn't forgive him for that, even if it was before he came into the picture.

"Come here," Pete said as he caught up to Andy and dragged him a few feet away from everyone but still within the crime scene tape.

"I don't want to talk to you," Andy snapped.

"Well that's good because I don't want to you to talk." Pete retorted. "Just hear me out ok?"

Andy nodded, expression neutral but eyes blazing.

"Yes, I rolled over faster than I ever have before, but that's because I _know_ why their work is classified. I stupidly got into the middle of one of their cases and nearly got myself killed. If there is in fact cause for them to be here, then it's a damn good thing they are because they are trained for this, not us. I don't expect you to like them, but I would like you to be able to get along with them."

Andy was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Your call."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Well, that was…unsatisfying." Daniel said as they set up in a meeting room. "Was that how every crime scene was?"

It was Andy who answered him, "Unfortunately."

"We do have someone we're looking into however we have no evidence; just gut feeling," Pete added.

"What's your suspect's name?"

Pete explained the aspects of their case and their suspect. "The guy has money, or something. Both Andy and I noticed some strange and expensive looking rings on his right hand."

They heard the ringing of a cell phone. "Excuse me a minute," O'Neill said withdrawing a Bluetooth headset and leaving the room.

"Why are the rings important?" Teal'c asked.

"Kyle Manning doesn't appear to have the money to afford something that expensive looking, and I've not doubt they're real. What I can get on his family history doesn't show any opportunity to acquire them."

"What about his girlfriend's family?" Daniel asked, "Couldn't it be something of hers he took possession of?"

Andy nodded, "I've been looking into that as well. So far: nothing. I don't have many records to go by though, her family immigrated two generations ago."

"Let's assume they were hers," Sam said, "and that Manning is wearing them as some sort of memento. If they're old enough and you have a good enough description, Daniel might be able to date the. They could be what drew us here."

Andy frowned but couldn't say anything as O'Neill came back in. "What have we got?"

Daniel quickly filled him in. at the rings O'Neill frowned but didn't say anything as they all figured out what they needed to tackle next. Nearly an hour later Pete and Andy returned to their desks, leaving Jack to talk to his team.

"We have a big problem," he told them.

"In what way?" Daniel asked.

"Those rings. They're more than what they appear to be. They are what's emitting the energy waves but I'm not allowed to tell you much."

"What can you tell us?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed, "Contact your father. Somehow you'll have to convince both him and Anise to come here."

"Why Anise?" Daniel asked warily, for good reason since none of them really trusted the female Tok'ra.

"That was Jeremiah who called. Malic has informed him that Anise has discovered another set of those rings." Jack growled. "If you want to learn about the rings you'll need them on this, however under no circumstances am I allowing you to use them."

"Are they that dangerous?" Sam wondered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"I'm not backing out of this!" Andy snapped.

"It's become classified Detective," O'Neill said calmly but with authority. "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Andy glared and walked away. Pete wanted to say something but knew it wouldn't be welcomed so he followed O'Neill into the meeting room. They had two new people consulting with them not, technically four if you counted the aliens in their heads. Pete shuddered, unable to understand how they could live like that.

"Human clothes are very uncomfortable," the woman, Anise said adjusting her shirt.

Pete refrained from showing his humour, not knowing how she'd take it. He took a seat beside Sam and listened to what the Tok'ra had to say about their apparent alien artifact. She'd even brought the set she'd recovered, once she'd learned what they were dealing with.

"Maybe the necklace is some kind of trigger that allows the rings to work together without any imbalances," Sam suggested.

"Isn't that what the topaz ring does though," Daniel countered. "Why have two devices that do the same?"

Sam shrugged, "Power source?"

Anise shook her head, "Each ring has its own power source, as does the necklace but I still don't know what it does."

"Must really piss you off," O'Neill muttered. Anise glared at him but chose not to comment.

"This text is unlike anything I've seen before," Daniel muttered holding one of the rings and examining the inside. "I don't think I would even be able to reference it to anything, even with the languages I know."

"Strange isn't it?" Anise agreed. "Even a race that died out long before the Goa'uld has some history left behind, but there is nothing on these people."

"What if that's a good thing?" Pete asked.

Daniel and Anise looked at him surprised, the others were curious except O'Neill. O'Neill looked impressed.

"I mean," Pete said a little embarrassed. "What if they deserved it? Maybe everything they did revolved around total annihilation, and in order to be completely rid of them and their influence everything of theirs had to be destroyed."

Anise was _not_ happy with his theory. "You have no grounds to make such an accusation."

Pete snorted, "Why else would you make devices such as those rings if not for war? Strength, yes that could be used for other things but the two together? They're definitely tools of war."

Everyone who wasn't Anise was quite impressed with his insight. "Man Carter," O'Neill said. "Once again you picked a very interesting boyfriend."

"Thanks Sir," Sam said, "I think."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"With Anise's help I've been able to get a track on the rings Kyle Manning is using," Sam announced. "It's a very low level frequency that I wouldn't have been able to detect had we not already had a set here."

"So we'll know if Manning's left for another kill?" Pete asked, pleased with Sam's work.

Sam nodded, "With the information you've provided us about him, his current position is home."

"We need to take him out before he kills again," Jacob said.

O'Neill nodded, "Shanahan, find the most optimal abandoned warehouse district for this to go down in. Make sure it's in an area people wouldn't choose to go to. Jacob, how good are you at taking a long ranged shot?" he added as Pete left.

"In what context?" Jacob asked.

"Sniper."

Jacob shook his head, "Not my area of expertise. Anyone in the SGC?"

O'Neill scowled, "Unfortunately no. I'm working on getting a few though." He sighed, "There goes that idea."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack crouched low on the beam above the room they intended to take Kyle Manning down in. Once they stopped Kyle, whether or not that meant killing him, he'd have the rings and necklace destroyed. He'd also be ordering Tavien to destroy Anise's, if he didn't get the job done first. He would have asked Malic but Jacob had ended up telling them (on the way to the warehouse) that they had pretty much pegged him as a Goa'uld spy.

That shocked Jack but it made sense with his abrupt departure several months earlier and his leaving for Vaclus the day before. He wished that Malic hadn't brought that suspicion onto himself because it tarnished his name and everything he'd worked for. It also put Tavien under suspicion because of a bond the two had that none of the other Tok'ra but their symbiotes understood. Thankfully, Malic had already been informed via Caius, and wouldn't be returning to the Tok'ra.

Below him and in position, Sam and Pete were together, Jacob and Daniel had the other side and Teal'c had the back exit covered. Once Manning's arrival had been confirmed four other SG Teams would be taking the perimeter. They were all armed with the most powerful weapons he could give them because if Manning left, they would need it. Both Sam and Jacob had hand devices as well as what they normally carried, Pete and Daniel were using zats and side arms and Teal'c had a zat and a staff weapon.

And though Jack had his own human and Goa'uld weaponry, it was just a ruse. He would be attacking Manning in an entirely different manner. It would cost him, the Alterans - while allowing him this - weren't letting him get away with it. However he didn't know what they were making him pay and for the moment he didn't much care.

Anise was with the SG Teams, coordinating everything from the SUV and telling them when the energy in the rings started to rise. She had the set of rings she 'owned' hoping to learn the purpose of the necklace from the fight. Jack hoped she would learn its purpose and come to the conclusion that it shouldn't be used, not that she would get the chance anyways.

"He's coming, estimated arrival is fifteen seconds," Anise told them.

Kyle was wearing all black, slacks, boots, and a long sleeved shirt. The rings glowed eerily, as did the necklace, which stood out against the dark colour of his shirt.

"Detective Shanahan, what a surprise," Kyle said, not surprised at all. "Who's the pretty woman you're with?"

"I'm Lt. Col. Samantha Carter," Sam answered bringing the hand that had the Goa'uld device on it. "Do you understand exactly what you're wearing?"

Kyle laughed, "More than you Samantha. You may be beautiful, but you're not smart enough."

Jack found some humour in that, for he knew the kind of reaction those comments got. Both Jacob and Sam used their hand devices at the same time. The energy waves, while not meeting head on, clipped Kyle on each side sending him forward and back in a spin.

Daniel used the zat but it had no effect, like Jack knew it would. Even though the rings weren't in full use it still affected the body, rendering most stun weapons ineffective.

"Where did you get those?" Kyle asked as he stood up.

He was answered with another attack from Jacob which sent him flying into the opposite wall.

"Power levels are rising!" Anise informed them.

They took immediate action, shooting not to kill with another energy wave from Sam's hand device but they had underestimated the amount of time it took to have the rings adjust to changing the body.

Jack was the only one able to see him move, and even the he was just a blur. He went after Daniel and Jacob first, throwing them both into Teal'c. Jack used some of his abilities to cushion their impact but otherwise stayed hidden. When Kyle went after Sam and Pete, he ignored Sam altogether, disarmed Pete and grabbed him, making him experience the speed at which he could move even though he couldn't handle it. Pete screamed, but it was like an echoing sound because it could be heard all over as Kyle rand around the room, faster and faster, placing an inhuman strain on Pete's body.

That's when Jack attacked, invading Kyle's mind and torturing him. Had he tried to match Kyle's speed he would never have been able to, so he went with the next best option. Kyle stopped and dropped Pete, clutching his head and screaming in pain and frustration.

"What's going on?" Anise questioned. "He's not moving but the rings are still active."

Jack ignored her as he progressively broke Kyle's mind, cutting away at everything that made him who he was, the anger and aggression that was fueled and enhanced by the necklace because that's what made people addicted to it. Coupled with the rings it felt amazingly good, like a drug that allowed you to do whatever you wanted and that you never wanted to get rid of. Jack broke that down and everything else about him.

He was barely aware of Sam running to Pete, calling his name, kneeling at his side, checking him over then trying to resuscitate him. He was barely aware of Teal'c, Daniel, and Jacob joining her, Jacob talking to Anise and Daniel trying to get his attention.

_"You may try to stop it but here will always be a part of you that identifies with us. A part of you that is exactly like us." - Jaxarl; Luanean General._

**A/N: Please Review if you feel so inclined, they feed the muse and make me feel good.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'd like to make mention that I've gotten a Live Journal account where I've not only posted all my stories but other information partaining to this fic as well. The link is on my profile under the "homepage" link. The Sentinels Guide is the first entry, and although not completed I'm working on it. I try to have something new every week if my real life allows it.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Malek has yet to return Anise," Garshaw told her. "There is no possible way he could have destroyed those artifacts."

"But who else would?" Anise growled. "We are assured of the loyalties of everyone else on this base."

"We were assured of Malek's loyalty as well if you don't remember," Jacob reminded her.

A few hours earlier, less than a day after they'd returned from earth, Anise had left her lab only to come back minutes later to find that the alien rings had been destroyed. They had no reason, or evidence to believe that someone had destroyed the devices not did they have any reason or evidence to prove that it had been some sort of self destruct. Anise however, was sure it was Malek, as impossible as it was.

"Oh, but it makes sense now doesn't it?" Anise challenged. "Anubis's attack several years ago, Baal's attack a few months ago, Ruta's report, Dinnin's report, Malek's sudden disappearance and then his sudden return."

Selmak took over Jacob and snapped, "Silence. Yes, there is evidence suggesting he is a traitor but I will not condemn him until I hear the truth from his own lips. Do not be quick to judge him when you don't know the full circumstances."

"Is this because you know that if needed you would go to the Tau'ri against the High Council's ruling?" Anise asked with a sneer.

Jacob's eyes flashed, "The Tau'ri are our allies."

"Enough," Garshaw ordered, without any anger but the force behind it was there. "Our concern lies within finding the reason behind the rings' destruction. Keep your concern there."

Jacob, having been given control back by Selmak, spoke, "I will help where and when I can, but I would like to be given time to spend on Earth with Sam. Pete's death has taken quite a toll on her."

"I'll make sure you can," Garshaw replied as they left Anise's lab.

"He looks so much like Malek," Anise mumbled as they passed Tavien who was speaking with Ruta. Jacob swore he saw Tavien smirk at that.

"It is strange," Garshaw agreed. "But they hailed from different parts of the galaxy and if they were related, their symbiotes would have told us."

Jacob glanced back at Tavien and caught his eye. He got the sinking feeling that Tavien too had been lying to them. It made no sense because Nagi, like Malek had always been so loyal. Something was going on and he was going to figure it out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Daniel aimlessly traced his fingers over Jack's chest wondering what had been going through his lover's head lately. Jack had been tight lipped and somber after everything, silently suffering with whatever demons plagued him. Daniel wished he would be allowed in to help; seeing Jack like this was painful.

He could hazard a guess over why Jack had reverted into himself. Kyle Manning was dead. His body hadn't been able to cope with suddenly being taken off the rings' influence and his mental state being in such a poor condition hadn't helped. Whatever Jack had done had really destroyed the kid's mind.

He wondered if Jack had intentionally done that, except that Jack wasn't like that. Though his past was filled with so many dark secrets there was the possibility he did mean it. He could have slipped into an old role, but Daniel didn't want to think Jack could slip like that. In nearly eight years and on hundreds of missions Jack had never lost it like that. What had set him off?

Daniel sighed and slipped out of bed, headed to the living room where he stood before the wall panel that housed behind it an Ancient monitor. He stared at it for some time, wondering if she should activate it and start looking up the information that would at least give him the background on the entire situation. He wanted to know how to help Jack, wanted to be let in.

"Authorization Clava Verimas," he said clearly.

Jack had granted him full access to the database with the promise that he'd only use it when absolutely necessary. Daniel was surprised that he hadn't taken to using the thing, but Jack told him things about the Alterans almost every night. Sometimes he'd talk about the Asgard, or the Nox too, giving him a very accurate insight into their lives and history.

The panel flipped and turned on, making Daniel wait several second before it was on the main page. In giving full access to Daniel, Jack had had to make it a voice recognition program since there wasn't a keyboard or interactive screen. Daniel's was the only voice it recognized.

"Technology: non-Alteran: strength enhancement; speed enhancement: pre-Atlantis." Daniel gave what he knew about the rings and their time of use hoping it would come up with what he needed.

The database produced a short list for him of six entries. Daniel frowned as she studied them, whishing the thing would translate to English but also knowing that this was an excellent way to become better at reading the language. He just hoped he didn't get it wrong.

The first link was the Atoniek Armbands; Daniel knew he didn't need to know about them. There were two Furling links which although curious Daniel didn't believe he needed because they were allies, not enemies like Jack had implied the ring creators to be. The three other links were Luan, Veutair and Zkail technology, the devices themselves in words Daniel couldn't translate, which he figured weren't actually Alteran words.

"Images," he demanded and the display shifted to accommodate an image of each device.

His eyes immediately caught the rings. In the image they were laid out on a pillow in a V-shape with the necklace in the middle. They looked like innocent items, looked so innocent in real life too and yet they were tools of war. Just like Pete had suggested.

"Luan Mue'rao."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Major Lorne grumbled unintelligible words under his breath as he sealed another box and carried it out to the military truck. SG-11 had been forced to conduct clean up duty with several scientists from Area 51 for SG-1. It was quite annoying, but with one of their team in the infirmary they were prime candidates to do it. He wished SG-1 would do it themselves, this was their case and thus t heir responsibility. He was pissed that General O'Neill let them off with every excuse in the book. He could understand why Col. Carter wasn't in the right mind for it, but not the others. Any other General would make them clean up and wouldn't care like O'Neill.

As he was headed back into the house he passed his CO who caught his eye and stopped him. "I know what you're thinking and….just don't."

Lorne scowled, "So what, we're just suppose to take this lying down?"

"It's an order and we have to follow it," Col. Edwards snapped.

"Right. I guess the General should send out a memo assigning each time to SG-1 Shit Removal time."

That earned him a few chuckled from the others who'd overheard their argument but a glare from Edwards. Lorne didn't care if the Colonel disagreed with him, nothing would change his opinion, not even General O'Neill.

"Your dislike of SG-1: get rid of it or leave the program. They save our asses more times that we can count and if you can't trust the flagship team then you shouldn't be there," Edwards said with finality.

Lorne re-entered the house, thinking that if given the opportunity he would. He'd been thinking that if they established contact with Atlantis then he would request a transfer. He loved his job, loved traveling to all the planets in the galaxy, but he didn't have that fondness for the people he worked with, not in the SGC.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

She wondered what the universe had against her because it screwed up every relationship she ever had. Never mind the few she'd repaired because they paled in comparison to what she'd lost. Was she destined for this: losing the people she loved or finding out they weren't who she thought they were? What'd she do to deserve this? Didn't she deserve some happiness?

Sam cried in frustration, overwhelmed at all that was bearing down on her. She had nothing to do; Jack had given her several days leave, she wasn't involved in the funeral preparations as she'd never met any of Pete's family and they were going through Pete's things. It gave her time to think, time she didn't want because it was depressing. She needed something to do and occupy her mind but there was nothing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"What the hell are you doing here?" an extremely pissed off Detective Andrew Travis snarled under his breath at Jack, "This is all your fault."

Jack said nothing, staring at him with cold eyes. Andy was right though, if he hadn't attacked earlier Pete wouldn't have died. He'd waited for Kyle's mental guard to be let down which was easiest when they were focused on attacking someone. He should have attacked sooner but he'd sacrificed Pete and he shouldn't have done that.

Andy shook his head in disgust and walked away.

"It's not your fault Jack," Daniel told him quietly.

Jack didn't listen to him and just turned his head away. Daniel was wrong and didn't understand what he was saying because he didn't know the truth.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You could have just asked me."

Daniel had dedicated the latter half of his nights to going through the Ancient Database on the Luan and their war against every other race in the galaxy. It seemed Jack had finally taken notice.

"You wouldn't have answered me," Daniel replied.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, remaining in the door frame and leaning against it.

"It's been almost a week Jack and you haven't said a thing. I decided I needed background information."

It hurt him that Jack still wasn't talking to him and had deflected every attempt at even simple communication and physical touch. He hadn't been responding to Daniel at all, except negatively.

"Do you have your information now?"

Daniel sighed, "I don't get it Jack. Why would they suddenly go against everything they once stood for over a bit of jealousy?"

"Why would someone kill their cheating spouse?" Jack countered. "Why would a person murder their best friend, or their brother? Jealousy is the root of the problem, leading to anger and hate and a desire to destroy the thing you hate."

"An entire race though?"

Jack nodded and came around to face the display, changing it to a picture of the necklace, "That's where these came in. At the start of the war the Luan only used the rings but with the lack of support on their side the government had the necklaces created which enhanced that jealous hate and made so that every single one of them was focused on the fight. They were not allowed to remove the necklaces and they wouldn't have wanted to because the feeling they got was so intoxicating they never thought about it."

"You couldn't just take them off yourself?"

Jack shook his head, "They'll die after too much exposure, like Manning did. They all died eventually and they all fucking deserved it!"

Daniel was taken aback by his anger, but decided not to question it. The Luan had been vicious killer and had wiped out many races that maybe they _did_ deserve it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

He was at a loss over what he should do and what the best choice to make was. He knew what instinct told him to do but in this instance he didn't think instinct was the best course to take. Sam was grieving over a lost lover and he didn't think it right for a former lover to comfort her, no matter how much he wanted to. She didn't need it on top of what she was going through already.

Living in the highest plane of existence was no different from living in the lower planes, aside from the obvious changes. The domain of the Ancients spread out over the distances of Avalon, Silvaralon and Ida, shaped in the way the first Ascended wished it. In the beginning it had been like a small Ancient city and expanded over time as more Ascended and changed as they wished it. Now, the city spanned the three galaxies but specific areas had been changed to allow a feel of nature. Rolling planes, forests, mountains, lakes and even deserts had been added to make it like a paradise even though it wasn't technically needed. The highest plane didn't need a form, it wasn't required in order to exist there and grow in knowledge but it was boring with no form and the scientific explorers in the Ancients needed something they were use to.

Martouf's 'home' was a small place in one of the desert areas near one of the larger knowledge libraries. Space was relative though as he could be anywhere with just a thought if he wanted to be. Novelties like walking were only undertaken by the newer Ascended or the ones who found it conclusive to their thought process. He himself didn't walk much, nor did Lantash and Elliot, who lived with him. Lantash had taken on a new form, human in looks but massive. He was very tall, well built and had a distinguishing feature from each of his hosts. Elliot stayed with them because he felt alone and like an outcast; a human amongst so many aliens. They were both away at the moment though, moping around the space over Silvaralon and observing the Atlantis Expedition.

Martouf observed Sam from his place. He used a table as a viewing screen and just watched, debating his options. He found it humorous that Tau'ri science fiction and fantasy thought that gods did something like it except with a bowl of water. He thought it interesting that they were so close to the mark. He had a lot of time to think, maybe too much.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Tavien cracked the metal shell of the glider and bent a square foot back exposing the complex maze of underbelly wiring. Each wire was the same coal black connecting to crystals and circuits in a seemingly random order. It was all part of Baal's new wave of gliders that only people who knew the things inside out could work on or tamper with. Tavien was quite proud of his ability to know the workings and the High Council had made it his task to sabotage the ships.

Getting into the facility holding the gliders had been simple. It was controlled by a troop of Jaffa but on a small planet with little security other than the Jaffa stationed there. He was posing as a servant of Baal with orders to repair a delicate wiring flaw. With an ingenious use of recorded voice doctoring he had the Jaffa believing that Baal didn't want them speaking of it ever again and to assume it never happened.

Tavien pulled out the crystal he was inserting into each glider that contained a virus which would activate after the pilot locked target on another Goa'uld vessel. The virus had the capability of freezing all the controls then initiating the self destruct. He worked in into the wiring attaching it where it belonged before replacing the shell and mending the crack.

He wasn't a fool. He knew this mission was to assess his loyalty after what had happened with his father. He didn't mind it, but when the mission was declared a complete success he wouldn't be able to hold back the smug smirk he had waiting for Jacob and Selmak. They had no idea what they were up against and he really wanted to see their faces when they were proved wrong.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You've been studying that photo for several days not Jack," Daniel said sitting down beside him on the couch. "What are you looking for? The SGC declared hers and Manning's possessions alien free."

Jack nursed a beer and wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him closer. "She's a natural red head Daniel."

Daniel shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"How many Japanese have red hair Daniel, and I mean pure blooded Japanese. I went through her records, she had a sliver of Korean in her but other than that, nothing. It's not natural."

"True, but it could just be a fluke in her genes," Daniel reasoned.

Jack sighed, "Possibly, but red hair runs in her family and that's no gene fluke."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a Luanean trait and coupled with the rings I wonder if she somehow had Luan blood in her, no matter how dilute it may be."

"They were all killed Jack, and even if they weren't, do you think that maybe you would have known before now? She probably didn't even know and if anyone else has Luan blood they probably don't know their heritage either. What's there to worry about?"

"Hopefully nothing."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while, but don't ever worry for no matter how long it takes for me to get this finished, I will finish it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Sixteen

Jack was not amused as he walked through the Stargate to see Maybourne standing there crowned as king. What kind of people gave their leadership to a man like him? The man was a self serving backstabber who didn't care how he got it, just that he did. There was a small group of minstrels playing a massacred version of a song he knew and Maybourne smiling brightly.

He listened as Maybourne tried to convince him to let them stay and for him and SG-1 to save the planet from the Goa'uld Aries. When he was asked to feel as if he was right at home he noticed two young women smiling and giggling at him and his eyes trailed them before landing on Daniel. From the look on Daniel's face he knew he was screwed when they got home.

He did however convince Maybourne that his sorry ass was also on the line before sending him back to the village with Teal'c and going to the ship with Daniel. He had the vague uneasy feeling that this all had to do with Janus and when he saw the device in the back he wanted to curse. Trust Janus to leave behind the most problems.

"Nice," he said looking around the ship. It was in good condition for being so old, unused and left outside. He wondered if there was any power left.

"Yeah, you Ancients like to fly in style."

Jack sent him a smirk and sat down in the pilot's chair, staring at the controls. "Carter, do you have a quarter?"

Sam chuckled, "Sorry Sir, I don't really know how to help with this."

Well, Jack thought, how the hell am I gonna pull this off then? "Ok," he said slowly, thinking over what to say next. "How do I know we're not going to end up in the Alamo?"

"We're not on Earth for one and I disable the circuits running to the machine. I think." Sam answered coming up behind him.

"Don't you know what you have to do?" Daniel asked sitting down in the copilot's chair.

"Yeah but that's breaking the rules. You have to know what I should be doing for me to be able to do it or I'm in deep shit. I'd rather stay here thank you very much."

"It's like your working of the chair in Antarctica, you have to concentrate on what you're doing and just…." Sam trailed off. She hadn't done any work on the ice content so she wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Think it on Jack," Daniel provided. "Think about what you want it to do and it should do it."

"I know what I want to do," Jack said leering at Daniel.

Daniel glared at him, "No. Just get this ship flying."

Jack pouted but closed his eyes and concentrated on getting the ship working. It was difficult, the ship hadn't been used in several thousand years and power was running on empty. He got it working for a few seconds before the power completely failed.

"Oops," Jack said shrugging. "Power's out."

Sam grumbled and went back to the control circuits, rerouting the power to the secondary source the time machine ran off of. He just hoped they didn't blow the circuitry, though he actually wouldn't mind doing so because he hated every single one of Janus's creations. He'd just love to blow this one up too as it would give him so much pleasure.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack bit into the ojun fruit and smiled. It was some good stuff and there were a lot of people celebrating around them. Maybourne was happily basking in the glory of being King and the attention he was receiving from three young beautiful women. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had a feeling Maybourne had a little harem going on with them. He wouldn't put it past the guy.

"You know, that wall said a lot of other strange things," Maybourne said to him suddenly. "Strange things about you actually."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "What can I say, I'm a strange guy."

Maybourne's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure something out, "You're the key to saving the universe Jack. You're an Ancient."

Jack looked at him sharply but said nothing. He didn't care what Janus had written unless of course it brought his enemies to him.

"You don't deny it," Maybourne said, both confused and pleased. "What the hell Jack, if you're an Ancient how come there's been a big circus about finding out anything about the Ancients?"

"Laws prohibit me from acting anything but human," Jack replied. "Drop it."

"Alright, alright I will," Maybourne said. "But you should know that the wall also says you've got a massive war with your brother coming up."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Three Weeks Later

"Your progress has been disappointing," she said sitting down in the Goa'uld throne chair and turning to the child sized human form Replicator known as Riki. Riki looked ten with short blond hair and wide 'innocent' blue eyes and he wore a simple pair of trousers and a blue longs sleeved shirt.

"I'm sorry Samantha but Mother's programming is severely damaged," Riki explained. "It's taking much longer than I originally intended."

"Yes, I know," Samantha said disdainfully. "We cannot wait any longer for you to obtain the information we need. We will have to take it from a different source."

Riki tilted his head in curiosity, "But that will alert the SGC to our movements. Do you really want to do that?"

"We need the advantage," Samantha snarled. "The Goa'uld Ba'al is securing his dominion over the Galaxy and we must take over his force before he succeeds. I cannot stand to see him have so much power."

Riki frowned but kept his thoughts to himself, away from Samantha's influence. "I shall return to my task then."

Samantha nodded as she engaged the ship into hyperspace. She needed to find Daniel Jackson, for he was the only one who had all the answers she needed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"I've been waiting for this day," Jeremiah growled with a smirk.

"Of which you are the only one," Aziza told him, as she recalibrated the sensors to pick up the signals of all the replicator ships in the galaxy. They had three headed to Vaclus, not because they knew the Sentinels were there but because it was nutronium rich. The satellites which masked the sensor readings taken by any ship and made it appear as if the planet was uninhabitable would not deter the Replicators from approaching. They would land on Vaclus if they weren't taken out first.

They were preparing Vaclus for battle, bringing weapons online that had long since been used and testing them, assuring that they were still in full operation. Narcissus was being prepped and fully stocked with drones as well as a fully powered ZPM. Gateships were having their power reserves filled as well as their own drone bays.

"They're spread all over the galaxy," Malic pointed out. "We don't have the kind of numbers it would take to deal with all of them without enormous casualties."

"And the weapon Jonathan made is no longer affective," Aziza added.

"There is the weapon on Dakara," Jeremiah said with a hint of cruel pleasure.

"Which we can't use because the Jaffa have control of the planet," Malic told him.

"Then we wait," Jeremiah announced. "If the Jaffa discover the weapon then we got to Dakara and program it to destroy the replicators. Malic you will prepare a team for when this happens. Aziza oversee the final preparations. I have to contact Jonathan."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The free Jaffa had devised a complex but precise plan of attack for devastating the remainder of the System Lords. Although Ba'al himself was doing a pretty good job he was absorbing the surviving armies and lands, slowly setting himself up as the Supreme System Lord. The last thing the Jaffa needed was someone like Ba'al with a rule over the majority of the galaxy. Their plan was to take that land first to stop Ba'al's army from growing.

One of the semi-central systems run by Apollo was already being overrun. The Jaffa under the leadership of Drayac, formally part of Moloc's army, had waited under the cover of the sun for Apollo to ring to his Hatak before sending in a cloaked Alkesh, which disabled the hyperdrive and weapons. Their own Hatak then attacked making quick work of Apollo's mothership. It was not difficult to persuade the remaining Jaffa that the Goa'uld were not gods, even though there were some casualties.

The informants within Tiamet's rule had converted her hoktar, a young human named Jalen, to poison her drink with the Tok'ra symbiote poison. Arazu had been killed by his first prime, Mendes was taken out much the same was as Apollo and Iapetus had been led into a devastating trap.

SG-1 had accompanied Bra'tac to observe the confirmation of the death of Amaterasu by a Jaffa named Raknor. Daniel was not to impressed that he had been forced to tag along. This was the Jaffa's operation, he had no real reason to be there when he could be translating the Rosetta Stone version of the language of the Great Races. He really had to get Jack back for clearing him to go on this 'mission'. Oh yes, Jack would be sorry. He didn't know how right he was.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack was grinning stupidly at the pretty new toy Jacob had brought him from the Tok'ra, one the Tok'ra hadn't even authorized. He was giddy at getting this from them even if it paled in comparison to the Ancient equivalent. He was also pleased to see that it tracked all of Ba'al's ships, giving them an advantage Ba'al didn't know they had. This could be really useful in taking out Ba'al's fleet or if the replicators did it for them.

"How long can we have this?" Jack asked tilting his head as his senses picked up the emergency transmission from his laptop.

"Until I return to the Tok'ra," Jacob replied. "This will be on no use if the Replicators overrun the entire Goa'uld fleet."

"Makes sense," Jack sighed, "I have mixed feelings about this."

Jacob nodded, "This is not what any of us expected when it came to defeating the Goa'uld."

The alarm sounded as Walter's voice announced an unscheduled off world activation. Jack grimaced as he left the lab. Sometimes he just hated his job, there was always so much needing his attention a the worst possible times. Jacob followed him and they entered the Gateroom just as Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac were coming down the ramp. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Dad," Sam said surprised, eyes lighting up.

Jacob embraced her and kissed her cheek, "Hey kiddo."

"Though you guys had a ship," Jack said, though it pained him to mention the ship before Daniel. He had to keep Jacob from becoming suspicious though and any other time he would make a joke about missing ships or weapons before being serious about missing people.

"The replicators attacked us," Teal'c answered.

"And Daniel?"

"He was beamed away before our very eyes," Bra'tac supplied.

"Why just Daniel?" Jacob asked confused.

Jack closed his eyes. He knew why, because he would have done the very same thing.

"My guess would be my double," Sam explained. "It's already been proved that the Ancient knowledge base contained the right kind of information to build a weapon that would destroy replicators. She might believe that there is another weapon out there and that Daniel's memories from being Ascended will tell her."

"I thought Daniel no longer has those memories?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know that for sure. Daniel has remembered certain things from when he ascended. She may think that everything she needs to know is buried in his subconscious. If it is, she'll find it."

And Jack had no doubt she would if she had the time and determination to do so. The knowledge was there; with permission they'd both gone though some of them to see exactly what he'd learned, so he knew Daniel was aware of the weapon on Dakara. They were in for it once she found out about it and the mortals hadn't.

"Dammit," he cursed, wincing as his laptop let out a more sensitive ear shattering emergency signal. Whomever was trying to get a hold of him was either extremely impatient or had very important news. "Excuse me, I have something to take care of. We'll continue this in the briefing room."

He left before they could question him and quickly went up to his office. The signal was getting louder and beginning to damage his eardrums. He activated the computer as he sat in his chair and glared at it.

Jeremiah's face when he appeared was a mix of an apology and grim satisfaction. "The Replicators are advancing."

"I know. We've got a track on all the Goa'uld vessels." Jack replied.

"But not the replicators," Jeremiah pointed out. "They're headed here for our neutronium."

Jack sighed, "They have Daniel as well. He knows about the Dakara weapon; they'll find out and then we won't have a way of defeating them."

"Not without breaking the rules and you know we can pull it off if everyone joins in."

Jack shook his head. It was a bad, last resort idea. Even if they did pull it off the Ancients would take the time to punish them, one by one and it could cripple them in case they were needed in the future. He wasn't going to put the human race in such a position.

Jeremiah knew it too, it's why he didn't insist on it. He just had the tendency to mention the least favourable and/or last resort option almost right from the start. It usually pissed everyone off but it gave them something to avoid and improve upon.

Jack glanced into the briefing room where SG-1, Bra'tac and Jacob were seated and chatting and wondered if he could keep his cool around them, act like the human he was suppose to be.

"Jonathan?"

"What?" Jack growled turning back to his twin.

Jeremiah's voice was sympathetic, "Well get him back. Alive and in one piece."

"I know," Jack replied. "I just can't stand to sit here and do nothing."

"You are organizing the humans for this battle, that's not doing nothing." Jack could see the need in his brother's eyes to empathetically send him a wave of comfort and support. That was enough for Jack. "If you tell me from which point in space Daniel was taken and at what time I can track the ship then send Narcissus after it once Vaclus is secure. Oh, and I already sent for Andromeda."

Jack nodded, slightly peeved that he wouldn't get to captain her on her maiden voyage. It was his ship after all and the most powerful one he had built. "If she gets destroyed I'm stealing Narcissus."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "You do that."

"I will," Jack snapped, a semi-serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremiah said amused as he signed off.

Jack stared at the blank screen for a moment as he composed himself and wondered how he could turn the tide of this war in his favour.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sam eyed Jack as he silently stared at his computer. She figured it had been his brother who'd contacted him if the looks he'd been giving it had been anything to go by. She wondered what he was debating, what he'd learned and what he knew on top of that in order to help them if he could.

She straightened when she saw him get up, alerting the others who all turned and watched as Jack entered the briefing room and took his seat. He looked at them all for a moment then gave them a small smirk, so small that Sam wondered if she'd actually seen it or imagined it.

"So, we've got the Jaffa making a stand at Dakara, Ba'al's army advancing on them and the Replicators taking out everything in their path. Any ideas?"

"What are the Asgard doing in all of this?" Jacob asked curious.

"The Asgard have been ridding their own galaxy of the replicators, we cannot ask them to divide their forces," Jack replied with finality.

Sam grimaced at the looks her father and Jack were giving each other. Her father had always been opinionated and having an old Tok'ra in his head only made it worse. The only thing Selmak wouldn't let him get away with was family issues. If he decided to duke it out with Jack she didn't know what the outcome would be especially with the emotional storm brimming under Jack's calm, military façade.

"Dakara is very important to the Jaffa," Bra'tac broke the silence. "It is the place where we were originally enslaved to the Goa'uld and I believe it might be even older than that."

Sam watched Jack, saw the smile that flickered across his lips at Bra'tac's words and wondered once again what he knew.

"The temple's exterior structure is Goa'uld in design at first glance but the foundations, inner temple and surrounding structures do not resemble what I have seen of other Goa'uld design." Bra'tac continued, "It might not be on any importance but if it isn't why build a temple in the first place."

A smirk settled on Jack's face and stayed there with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's a valid point," Selmak said. "Not all temples are for worshiping in. Some Goa'uld lived in theirs while others used them to hold their most valuable labs and weapons."

Sam's eyes widened, "The Ancients!" she exclaimed and knew she was right with the proud look Jack was giving her. "It has to be. Daniel could know more, but really old Ancient structures look nothing like the one found in Antarctica. Not to mention the surviving structures either hold repositories or weapons."

"How can you be sure it's an Ancient structure?" Selmak asked skeptically.

"I can't, unless we go there and find out," Sam replied. She looked at Jack, "Permission to go to Dakara, Sir."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Tok'ra tracking feed had been wired into his laptop so he could watch the steady decline of the Goa'uld controlled ships. He found himself wishing that all the Hataks were as advanced as Anubis' mothership so that at least they would be standing a chance. For once in his life he wanted the Goa'uld to survive.

He had to plan out what Earth was going to do to defend itself. The Ancient Chair was out of the question since it didn't have a power source, Prometheus was still recovering from the Vala Incident, the Daedalus was still in production and ... that was all they really had. If the replicators came by ship they would be in trouble, however he was pretty sure Caius would be keeping an eye and intersect any ship that got too close to the solar system.

That left the mountain and he remembered the last time the Replicators invaded. He wasn't going to let things get so dire again. He didn't want to go into self destruct, though all the men and woman knew that it was a distinct possibility if it was their only hope. He wasn't sacrificing them, ever, especially not for a battle his people should have taken care of a long time ago.

The klaxon sounded an unscheduled off world activation so he got up and headed down to the control room. He got down there as the iris closed and went to stand behind Walter.

"Anything?"

"No Sir," Walter replied.

Jack pursed his lips and waited, but nothing came though and the Stargate shut down.

"Do a detailed check of the scans," he ordered, "and Walter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Inform all the team leaders they're to meet me in the briefing room at 1700 hours. Off World and Security teams."

Walter nodded and because Jack knew he was the best at this job, left him to it and went back up to his office. Five more Goa'uld ships had been destroyed and he growled in annoyance, his power flaring around him and making his eyes glow white. His soldier instincts were itching to get out there and defeat this enemy, both of them if he could manage it but the damn laws here holding him back. He would just have to wait.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Riki ordered the door open and stepped into the holding cell of Daniel Jackson. The human was still unconscious, or maybe he was sleeping because he had curled into the fetal position. He observed the human, wondering what made Samantha so obsessed with them. She kept much of her namesake's emotions and memories in a closed off part of her mind allowing only her plans to be known to the collective.

They were meant to be like humans, Riki knew. He was much deeper into Mother's programming than Samantha was aware, having his own, closed off part in his mind. Mother was supposed to be human in all aspects with the added bonus of being able to create and control the perfect weapon.

He could comprehend what Mother's Creator wanted, even admired it because his race was the perfect weapon and their human forms were even more perfect. Mother was not prefect and he'd figured out why. Her programming and circuitry could not handle the control needed for their numbers. It wasn't an easily caught flaw either, nor was it a foreseeable one and Mother's Creator had shut her down before even attempting to right the problem.

Riki wished that he could repair Mother, if only so that Samantha could be controlled. He shut that thought away immediately, hoping Samantha hadn't caught it. He didn't want her to think he opposed her and he was observed in case he did. He knew she would destroy him if she ever suspected.

He didn't oppose Samantha per say, he was just created more like Mother and Fifth than she anticipated. He was compassionate towards the other races and he wasn't hell bent on being the only race in the galaxy. What was the point in that for sooner or later one galaxy wouldn't be enough and they would begin spreading out into even more worlds until one day there would be just nothing left. He didn't think that it was what they should do but he had no say in what Samantha decided to do so he followed her orders and stayed quiet.

Riki stayed in Daniel's cell until he woke up, but he didn't alert Samantha right away like he was supposed to. He wanted to know more about this human. He wanted to know why he was so important and why she didn't treat him like the other humans they had come across.

Daniel's eyes blinked open as he took in his surroundings and Riki watched this with interest. He used his eyes as his only means of awareness. It was so flawed. He looked up at Riki and his face changed though a different range of emotions too fast for Riki to understand.

"Martouf?"

Riki frowned and tilted his head, curious, "Who is Martouf?"

"He's uh..." Daniel paused, gathering his thoughts. "Were you created by the Replicator version of Samantha Carter?"

"Samantha, yes."

"Right, um her human counterpart had a former lover named Martouf. He died a few years ago and you look remarkably like him. Why she chose him and not Pete..." Daniel fell silent, pensive and Riki kind of liked that look on him. It was strangely attractive.

"You're in Mother's memories," Riki realized. "She liked you."

Daniel looked up at him surprised, "You mean Reece?"

Riki nodded, "Samantha is too. Is that how she knows so much about you? Were you lovers?"

"No," Daniel said shaking his head. "We are friends. Why did Sam create you?"

"Samantha," Riki corrected him automatically, "created me to go though Mother's programming so that we can understand everything there is to know about her. She does not have the time, especially now, to do so herself."

"Yes, I imagine taking over the galaxy takes up all her time," Daniel said sarcastically.

Riki shrugged, not really getting the tone of his voice, "She does what she does. She'll be here soon."

"Yippie."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

It was a wall full of Ancient and she had to translate the stupid thing. She was a scientist, knew only English and a few Goa'uld phrases left over from being Jolinar's host. She wasn't Daniel, didn't have his gift for knowing over _thirty_ languages even if she was brilliant in her field.

"At least Daniel keeps detailed notes," she grumbled looking between the wall and Daniel's journal on the Ancient Script. There was a second Journal, which her father had dedicated to the grammar and word translations.

"And that this is the only wall," her father agreed.

It was the only wall they had to work on, but Sam had seen the Ancient script all over the temple as she'd searched for an energy signature. This was the only wall in the large room with writing on it so she hoped that whatever it was hiding would be the thing they needed to defeat the replicators with.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Jack and the hits he had given her. There was definitely something important here but she had to wonder at exactly what _it_ was. His laws were very clear so maybe the answer she'd gotten wasn't what she wanted. What if there was no weapon here. What then would they do.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"The Replicators managed to apprehend Daniel Jackson," Jeremiah informed Vaclus over the city wide com unit. He smiled at the various responses he got that all centered around the word "typical". It was typical, not only because Daniel was prone to being captured but because Jonathan tended to love people who were prone to getting captured.

"What are we going to do about it?" Aziza asked. "Earth doesn't have the necessary capabilities and Andromeda is coming here."

"River, I need you to go though the data Jonathan sent up on Daniel's last known location and track the ship that took him," Jeremiah ordered.

"It's most likely the flagship," Mitch mused. He was in the drone chair and was preparing to immerse himself into the city, make himself part of it. It made his body vulnerable and his reaction time ten times slower but it also made controlling the drones and following the sensor readings easier. "Only the human form replicator would have a reason to take him."

"Or it's using a secondary ship and sent the flagship to the head of it's battalion against' the Goa'uld," Mitch's father Ammiel countered. "Don't assume things."

"I said 'most likely,'" Mitch's reply was a snarl. He and Ammiel had had a fall out about a decade ago and were still trying to repair the damage. It was slow going to say the least.

"Children," Jeremiah said warningly. He hated seeing their relationship fall apart and though he knew how it could be healed it wasn't possible at the moment. Shawn had chosen to live like a human and had siphoned those memories away. He wouldn't ruin that life.

"Whether it's the flagship or not, I need it tracked and any ship it interacts with as well, just incase." Jeremiah ordered.

"Replicator ships are 90 minutes out," Jaden announced. "Andromeda is 60 minutes out."

Jeremiah sighed. That would only stay true if the Replicators believed they had the time it took to get to Vaclus and start using the neutronium to replicate. If they picked up speed then the Andromeda wouldn't be able to compensate, already running at full capacity as it was. They were cutting it close.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The Stargate kicked into gear, the klaxon sounded and Walter announced another off world activation. Jack was getting tired of these but he went down to the control room anyways to see if it was another false alarm.

The seventh chevron locked, the wormhole engaged and the iris closed. Jack stood behind Walter and just waited. In all the other incidences the gate shut down after two minutes. They still hadn't yet figured out the significance of those two minutes, or what purpose the signals the sensors were picking up were meant for, but for whatever reason it wasn't good. That Jack knew for sure.

"We're receiving something Sir," Walter said. "Oh."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh is right."

A hologram of Ba'al had formed just beyond the gate at the end of the ramp. Every man in the gate room had their weapons raised, but since Ba'al wasn't doing anything, neither were they.

"This is going to be fun," Jack mumbled as he left Walter and headed down to talk with Ba'al.

"Hey pal," Jack greeted with false cheer. "your ass is on fire. Or is that the sweet smell of your defeat?"

Ba'al crossed his arms and scowled, and Jack had never thought the Goa'uld could look so much like a pissed off girl. "I do not have time for your impudence O'Neill."

Jack grinned. The SOB was gonna have to make time. "And I don't have time for your 'holier than thou' crap so you can go scurry back to the corner of the universe in which you're meant to die."

"You are obviously aware of the battle my fleet is engaged in with the Replicators," Ba'al said, lips pursed.

Jack smirked, "I'm not complaining."

Ba'al looked heavenward in annoyance, "That is even more obvious."

Jack continued to smirk but decided to cut to the chase because he didn't really have the time to play games. "What do you want Ba'al?"

"The Asgard have had success dealing with the Replicators in the past, I wish to know the technology with which they used."

Jack blinked, "I think I'll need this in writing so I can frame it, cause it sounds like you're asking for help."

"I might be."

Jack grinned. His joy knew no bounds at seeing the Goa'uld, especially Ba'al in such a state. He hated the SOB more than any other Goa'uld out there, and not just because the bastard tortured and killed him over and over again for days. His hate for Ba'al ran much deeper than that.

"Well, we can't actually help you there," Jack told him. "And even if we could, we wouldn't so like I said before, go crawl into a corner and die."

He looked at Ba'al expectantly, just waiting for him to leave. But Ba'al only sighed in exasperation.

"The you leave us no choice. My army will begin pulling back and retreating to take a stand a Dakara. There we will not only defeat the Jaffa but the replicators as well."

Jack frowned, "We?"

Ba'al ignored him. "There is a weapon on Dakara capable of destroying all life in the galaxy, including the replicators."

Jack raised an eyebrow. _How the hell had he known? _"And you're telling me why?"

"There is one who could use the device and not be destroyed by it."

Jack groaned, "Ahh, please don't tell me."

"Anubis."

Jack glared at him, "I said don't tell me."

This made things worse. If they used the weapon to destroy the Replicators then Anubis could swoop in and use it to destroy all life. He could reseed all life and no one would stop him because that would mean breaking the interference laws.

"Fuck," Jack mumbled. "How about you not destroy my people, let us stop the Replicators and then let us deal with Anubis later."

"Why not destroy the weapon?" Ba'al suggested.

"Right," Jack said sarcastically, "and while we're at that we'll just doom the universe to 'death by replicators'. What a good idea. Get the hell out of here but know this: if you in anyway harm my people I'll rain a storm of fire down on you so powerful you'll _have no way to escape_. And believe me, even Anubis would be afraid."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

For some reason it almost felt like he'd been here before, weightless in his own mind and surrounded by darkness. It didn't stay dark for long though. There was a light behind him and when he spun around he shielded his eyes to keep from being blinded.

"Hello Daniel."

Daniel frowned, "Hello Oma."

He may not know where he was, but he was pretty sure he wasn't dead. The last thing he remembered was Replicator-Sam sticking her hand in his forehead. He paled, had she gotten what she needed then killed him?

"You're not dead Daniel," Oma told him. "Not yet."

"Oh. That's nice," Daniel deadpanned.

He looked around again but nothing had changed. They weren't anywhere, they just were and it didn't coincide with his previous experiences.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To prepare you for Ascension."

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly. "But you don't have that authority anymore. If I die The Others will come for me. We both know this and that's why your plan won't work Samantha."

**. . . . . . . .**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Feel free to comment. Till next time.**


End file.
